


Resident Evil: The Lucifer Project

by EnidZsasz



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: (i think), Aftercare?, Airplane Crashes, Albert Wesker - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Autopsies, BDSM, Ball Gag, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Children suffering, Deal With the Devil, Drug Use, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gun Violence, Handcuffs, Harm to Children, Human Experimentation, If not outright normal, Jill Valentine - Freeform, Jill x Wesker, Kind sorta mind break, Light Bondage, Love Bites, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mass Murder, Murder, Non-Consensual Touching, Not exactly drug? But I need to tag it just in case, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Soft sex, Spanking, Stabbing, Violence, Wesker can be charming, Wesker is a dedicated dom, Whipping, Yeah it doesn't get to explicit, better after care, dead dove do not eat, in case you thought wesker wasn't evil, kinda sorta voyerism, lots of swearing, quasi betrayl, sex and violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 88,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: Short snippets of the life of Jill Valentine growing up and meeting with Albert Wesker.
Relationships: Jill Valentine/Albert Wesker
Comments: 22
Kudos: 41





	1. Before the Break

Jill panted quietly as she hid, the swearing near to screaming of the shopkeeper growing more distant as she wedged herself in the small space. “You’re DEAD you fucking rat!” the man yelled. Jill controlled her breathing and wedged herself just a little deeper eyes on the lookout just in case he had seen her anywhere close to where she was at. Once she was sure it was safe she grinned and slowly crept out. Barely ten she pulled out what she stole getting out of the dangerous zone of the shopkeeper's influence and into another alley in Raccoon city. 

Junk food wrappers quickly littered the area as she ate tossing a good portion of the boxes to the homeless people who frequented this alley. They only knew her as Valley, probably thinking she was just some rich kid making mommy and daddy angry. She ran off from them heading back home her parents hopefully none the wiser to what she did. Dashing into the apartment building Jill froze just on the other side of the door. There was one police officer speaking to her parents as she stalled there. 

“Jill?” her father called, french accented voice snapping her spine to flatten against the door. “JILL HERE NOW.” he commanded. She shook as she came out of the entryway face looking at the floor. She didn’t move from just being seen there at the end. 

“Calm down, she is just a child.” her mother tried to soothe. Jill thought that she should never have come home as she heard her father stand up and stomp towards her. She flinched away from him as he grabbed her upper arm dragging her to the officer. Jill jerked her head up as they were stopped and her father was pushed away from her. 

“There is no call for that behavior.” The officer said putting himself between her and her father. She blinked up at him. His name tag read ‘Irons’ and she hid herself behind his legs. “You are Jill?” he asked calmly looking down to her and smiling, she nodded. “Okay you are in trouble.” she sniffed nodding again and looking down to the ground. 

“She’s MY child I get to do what I want.” her father snapped. 

“Honey please.” her mother said. There was a smack, and Jill flinched grabbing the officers leg. 

“I’m taking her in.” Officer Irons stated, Jill looked back up. Her mother was rubbing her cheek. There was a quiet tone to his voice that she thought might be anger. “Come on kid.” the officer grabbed her hiking her onto his hip as her parents argued behind her as they left. “I’ll get your stuff later.” he told her. 

“Where, where am I going?” she asked him. 

“First to the station kiddo.” he answered, he let her go just outside to touch the radio on his shoulder. “Reporting in a domestic incident.” he said and let her down. “Walk me okay kiddo?” he asked. She nodded following him as he spoke into the radio about her parents. 

**Three years later.**

“Jill?” she snapped to attention, just barely getting into adulthood Jill stood nearly on level height with the new chief of police of Racoon City. She nodded to him waiting tense in the busy police department. Her mother hadn’t come home yesterday and she had reported it in, only to be shepherded in here waiting for any sign of her as the police searched for her. Jill looked up to Irons waiting he didn’t look happy. 

“I’m sorry Jill, we haven’t been able to find her.” she nodded, letting out a breath. “Has she been sad recently?” she shook her head. “Talking about leaving?” he asked next. Jill shook her head. 

“She only talked about moving out of Racoon to head back to grandpa and grandma in Japan. They said they’d let us live there.” She explained. “She had been teaching me Japanese.” Irons nodded going down to her. 

“We’ll have to place you in a home for now understand? It’s only for a short while, I’m sure she’ll turn up.” Jill sniffed holding back a sob. “Come on, I’ll take you home to get your stuff okay?” she nodded sobbing. It felt like leaving the only thing she knew when Irons helped her to pack up as much as she could. 

Riding in his car in the passenger seat with her things in the back Jill sniffed wiping her nose on her sleeve. “Look at them Jill. All these women sitting there thinking the only way is just to lay on their back and get money for it.” Jill looked up to the few women on the street corner. “Day in day out we arrest them, help them when their clients rough them up but they keep. Going. BACK.” his voice was clipped with fanaticism. “No matter how many die, or just vanish, they stay there.” she looked to him. His eyes looked a bit glassy as he pulled into the group home, sighing. “I just don’t want you to end up like that okay?” she nodded. 

“Yes sir.” she answered. “Will you find my mom?” she asked him. He looked sad, letting go of a long breath. “I’m an adult, I can handle it sir.” 

“No Jill. I don’t think so. There is some kind of killer out there, he’s been taking single women all over the city.” she shivered choking back a sob. “I really hope it’s not that.” Jill hung her head as he stalled at the entrance with her. “If you ask me Jill, she never was a real good mother.” 

“She was MY mom.” Jill answered. 

“She let you be hurt how many times?” he asked her. Jill looked up to him as he put his hand on her shoulder knocking on the door. Noise was sounding from just inside promising sleepless nights to come. The lady who opened it looked hollow to Jill, like the only thing she had left was taking care of kids. Several boys and girls ran around the home yelling and arguing they fixed on her with predatory eyes looking to her things then to her. Jill wasn’t sure if she would have most of her things if she left here. 

**A month later.**

The group home was noisey it was always chaotic. She held herself as she stared outside waiting for what felt like days as Chief Irons came out of his car and walked up to her. He took off his hat just behind her. “Jill?” he asked her, she turned to him. She cried a lot, cried every day holding onto the only thing the other kids really let her keep other then some of her clothes that fit no one else. 

“Yes sir?” she answered sniffing. She already knew the answer, already knew why he was here. She knew after the first week, her mom wasn’t ever coming home. Wasn’t ever coming back, she knew it like she knew how to breathe. 

“We found her… dead.” he told her. Jill let out a dry sob as he reached out with a comforting hand on her shoulder. “It looks like one of her clients just… hurt her.” Jill felt numb as he spoke. “We’ll get the guy Jill.” Jill turned from him. 

“Did… did she love me?” she asked him. It wasn’t lost on Jill that her mom was a prostitute, the chief had told her that a lot as he kept her updated on it. Irons frowned letting out a long sigh. 

“If she loved you Jill, she wouldn’t ever have gone out there like the rest.” Jill shuddered and hugged herself. “Will you be okay Jill?” he asked her. “If you need anything, I’m always here for you.” she tried a halfhearted smile to him. 

“Yes sir.” Jill watched him leave her there in the home. 

**  
  
**

**Two Years Later.**

Jill grinned as the door clicked open and she casually pushed the door open like a magician revealing a trick. The teens flooded into the liquor store leaving her to shake her head and leave, she heard the tale-tale sound of sirens probably all on the way here. She had only disabled the outside camera and not the inside ones and not a one of them was wearing anything to hide their features to the cameras aside from her. She drew the hoodie closer to her face, leaving the others to get arrested as she left them. 

She already had her alibi, racing quickly to get back looking only slightly frazzled. Irons looked disappointed in her as the teens tried to finger her. But there was no proof other than the words of a few other late teens. She presented the paper to Irons as he questioned her. “I’ve been taking an entrance exam to the military. I would really like you to recommend me if you can.” she smiled at him as he smiled back to her. None the wiser to her illegal activities. 

“Yes, of course! No better course than the military! What do you plan on doing?” she smiled to him. 

“Well I want to go into law enforcement, I figured that some military background would help a lot sir.” Irons nodded handing the papers back to her. 

“There was some trouble Jill, a lot of kids are saying you broke them into a liquor store.” he told her seriously. Jill shook her head. 

“I’ve been here the whole time sir, you can check with everyone. I really want to pass!” she laughed a little. She settled back down yawning. “I know how much you want me to be successful, I wouldn’t ever do anything like breaking and entering. That is just stupid.” Irons nodded. “They did ask me to go, but I refused, that must be why they are trying to finger me.” 

“Thanks Jill. Good luck, I’ll be sure to recommend you too.” Irons was in a lot better mood when he left her and Jill smiled when not only did she get off scot free from her activity but also assured herself a better placement than just your average brat. She leaned back cracking her neck hoping that the military career wouldn’t be too bad. If anything they promised some free college. 

**Early 1996**

Jill carefully looked over the bomb that was ticking away in front of her. The ‘terrorist' was already down by her team. She ran a critical eye over it. “Everyone start extraction now.” she commanded and peeled off her gloves to set onto the bomb. She pulled out a leatherman very carefully pulling off the outer case as her team dragged the man away. 

“Valentine get out of there!” scolded her captain. Jill ignored him, looking at the myriad of wires. They were just told to ‘get the terrorist out without killing him or allowing him to shoot himself.’ There was four minutes on the counter. 

“Sir there is a bomb, and I have to disarm it.” she answered him dully mind working on its construction. She had read up on various books on bomb construction while waiting for an opportunity to get into the Operator training course. This was one of the final tests. 

She traced a wire down to the ‘payload’ that would have been C4. But it was a poorly done fake packed with flour and a small charge to make it go everywhere. She traced another wire, it was loose. Tracing the others she frowned and worked quickly in her head. 

“VALENTINE EXTRACT THAT IS AN ORDER.” her commander snapped. She clipped a few wires, and the counter went dead. The battery that would have caused the explosion now disconnected from the entire set up. She pulled out the small charge, then extracting herself much to the swearing of her commander. “You disobeyed my orders you bitch.” he snapped to her. Jill grimaced. 

“And she saved the whole team.” came out the observers. Her commander gaped to them. “Congrats Valentine, you passed. The rest of you, try again next year.” There was more swearing and shoving as Jill stood apart from them all. “You disposed the bomb pretty fast there Valentine.” he told her. Jill shrugged. 

“I just saw it, and knew it was trouble.” she answered. 

“You disobeyed orders to disarm it.” she flinched looking down. “That’s good, you saw the threat and took it out regardless of commands.” she stared down to the ground. “Well you saved the entire team that way, if those exploded…” he started showing her a layout of the facility they were using. If that bomb exploded it would have set off a chain reaction that would have ‘destroyed’ the entire place long before her team could have escaped. “Good Job Valentine. You’ve earned your time off.” she grinned at him. 

“We expect that several agencies would adore to recruit you.” he told her as she left. 

**Mid 1996**

**  
  
**

Jill stared at the man in front of her as he sat down. He was blond with slicked back hair and reflective sunglasses. He was calm, very precise as he pushed the folder towards her. “I’m with a new special force based in Racoon City.” he told her calmly as she opened the folder. “I am Dr. Albert Wesker.” 

“Stars?” she questioned. “Special tactics and Rescue Service?” she commented as she looked over the front page. It detailed it was a mostly privately based group funded by the public in order to quell the recent unrest in Racoon City. 

“Yes, quite quaint if you ask me. They likely wanted to create an acronym then figured the name later.” he answered smiling. She chuckled checking over some details and members. “Chief Irons suggested you to be among the first recruits. Since you successfully passed the Operator training course as part of the Delta Force…” he held his hand out towards her. “I wish to be among the first to ask you to help us.” Jill blinked to him. 

“Is it that bad?” she asked him. He pulled off the sunglasses looking sad. 

“Yes, Racoon City has fallen quite badly since you were there.” he answered. “STARS seeks to combine ex-military and scientists in order to combat some recent horrors that have come out. We know that several gangs might actually be operating as cults and we worry that they will be trying to enact domestic terrorism. We’ve found some… horrible things in the Arklay mountains not long ago which has brought this about in full.” Jill looked down at the Umbrella logo on a page. 

“Umbrella? That pharmaceutical company?” she asked. He nodded. 

“They funded a good majority of this. Since we have word of one of the gangs collecting Ricin.” Jill’s heart rate shot upwards. 

“You’re kidding me.” he shook his head and motioned to the folder. She quickly flipped pages to several shipments that were labeled as suspicious of the plant that ricin was created from. She swore and looked back to him. “How did things get so bad?” 

“It’s the nature of things I suppose.” he said. “We are hand picking several people on behalf of the Mayor to create this special team to counteract the increasing crimes and terrorism.”

“So you want me?” she asked him letting the folder fall shut. She already knew she wanted to be there. Racoon was her home, and she’d be damned to let it go to hell without trying to help. “Okay. I’m up for it.” he smiled to her holding out his hand. She shook it. “You know Irons?” she asked him. 

“Yes I do.” 

“How is he?” 

“He’s doing well, though the increasing unrest has got him stressed.” Jill let out a sigh. “You know him?” 

“He practically raised me after my mom died.” she answered. “So you are a doctor?” they were just finalizing her forms to join STARS, he had brought all the paperwork necessary. Jill looked over retirement packages with barely any interest. 

“And ex-military.” he answered. She smiled at him feeling more at ease. Ex-military she could handle, doctors were unknown and beyond her mind. “You are good at B&E?” she finished up with the last bit handing them all over to him. 

“Very good, get me lockpicks and I can handle almost any lock.” he chuckled. “So when can I expect to leave?” she asked. 

“Now if you want, I’m heading back.” Jill thought a moment, but only really for a moment. This was happening fast. 

“Send someone for my stuff?” he smiled to her brightly. 

“Naturally.” 

**  
  
**

**Late 1996**

****  
  


Jill took a shot hissing at the burn of alcohol and then setting the glass down much more gently than the other three by her. Chris joked elbowing another as he drank down a large glass of amber beer. She looked around the busy cop bar and found Wesker near the main bar speaking to the tender there. There was a small yell of indignation as one frisky cop tried to grope a waitress. She paid him back by slapping him, Jill sighed and pushed herself away from the table. “Where are you heading?” Chris asked her a she stood. 

“I’m going to order some water, since you both seem to be keen on getting drunk.” she answered and left the two. As much as she liked Chris successful missions tended to be ‘get drunk and then moan about hangovers’. It was the same with so many other cops she and Wesker seemed to be the odd ones out. She didn’t drink to the point of being drunk, and he didn’t imbibe at all. Leaving her at a loss as to what to get him for his birthday. 

“Lonely?” she asked him as she slipped into the seat next to him. He looked to her dropping the conversation with the bartender with a few quick words in German. 

“What do I owe the honor?” he drank a selzer if some kind. She sighed gesturing behind her where now several more guys from various departments now taking bets and chugging booze like frat boys. He nodded. “I see.” 

“Its annoying when you don’t get drunk.” she rolled her eyes. “Can I get some of what he’s drinking? It looks good!” the bartender nodded to her. Wesker smiled to her. 

“Why don’t you?” he asked. Jill shrugged. 

“My dad would get drunk and hit my mom and dad.” he made a small noise. “Its okay really, its long ago in the past. I don’t even know if my dad is alive, last I heard he joined the clan in prison.” she smiled at the drink placed in front of her and took a sip. It had a light mint taste to the water as it bubbled around ice cubes. 

“I’m sorry you had to experience that.” he said. She shrugged. 

“Lots of kids had shit parents, you?” he frowned a little. 

“I grew up in a… group home.” he answered stalling a little. 

“Me too, did the kids tend to steal your stuff?” he blinked to her. “I got good at lockpicking just so that I could steal my stuff back.” his smile to her seemed to be of enjoyment rather than a sort of wary thing. Whenever the subject of his past came up he seemed to be fighting something, maybe not wanting to tell anyone about having no one. Like her almost. 

“Not particularly. I was raised… how to put it…” he took a drink. “They wanted to experiment as to how smart a child can get I suppose.” he answered. Jill groaned on behalf of him. 

“God cults are just… well… sucky.” she responded. He nodded smiling. “Well I guess here is to sobriety.” she picked up her glass and smiled as he picked up his own both of them taking a drink of the refreshing mint seltzer. “Most I can stand is a shot…” she mumbled. 

“Yes I prefer not to have my judgement clouded in any form at all.” it was in a way odd leaving Jill to give him a look. "Yes?" 

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded waiting. "What are you a doctor OF exactly?" He smiled. 

"Both. Phd and medical. I earner them at the same time while I was still in highschool." She whistled. "So my cult was quite successful." Jill took a drink. "Becoming bored of it I went to the military, I did have a small job with Umbrella, but I care little for their corporate idealism." 

"Man after my own heart." She smiled. "Where do you think I'll be placed in STARS?" she asked him. 

"Backup, a be and ee specialist." He answered. "I assume Chris shall be captain." 

"Hell no I resign." He laughed with her. "I really hope it's you." 

"Now why would that be?" He asked her. 

"Because you are better than him at…everything." She made a small circle motion with her hands. "Plus…" she motioned back to him, now he had his shirt off showing off tattoos or maybe scars. "You don't get drunk then hit on me." 

"I can always compliment you while sober Valentine." She flushed and hid her face quickly.

"Yes well, that would be favoritism." She swallowed dryly. He reached put just barely touching the back of her hand with a finger. Tracing the ligaments down to her wrist. 

"Favoritism has no bearing in you. You are quite an asset to me." She giggled nervously and took a long drink. "Particularly if my locksmith takes any longer to refashion the key to my home." Jill felt all the tension in her relax with the statement grinning back to him. "And to test a few locks, I spend my free time devising puzzle locks." 

"Hell, I mean, yes." She looked back to him licking her lips. "I'll help you." 

"Even if I become captain?" The implication was fairly clear to her. 

"You're not one yet." She answered slipping her hand back towards his to let him run a finger down her palm. It was just a light touch but it sent shivers through her. It should be horrible to say but there was a thrill to having sex with a superior. "Well are we waiting for something?" She asked him. He smiled to her shaking his head no. He didn't offer his hand to her and she had thought it would be suspicious if he did. Even in a bar filled with drunk cops. 

Being led towards the door quietly Jill only felt the nerves from doing something so salacious, something so wrong. He was for sure going to be their leader after all. Their performances rated in their first mission not long ago and then placed accordingly. “Hey Jill, no thanks for saving your butt?” questioned Barry. Jill smiled towards him stopping at his table. 

“Yes I can do that!” Jill waved at a waitress and with an evil smile looked back to Barry. “Four fuzzy navels for my good friends here.” Jill handed over a fifty leaning in to the lady. “Use this to pay for their next round too.” there were several gripes. “Thanks for saving my ass Barry.” she moved her arm out patting her ass. There was a roar of laughs from his friends trying to play a game of cards. 

“Don’t make it a habit.” he told her as she left the table heading outside to where Wesker was waiting for her. “Sorry, but I had to thank Barry.” He nodded. 

“He’s a good man very trustworthy.” Wesker replied smiling to her. Jill let out a long breath nerves singing with the motion as he rose his hand skirting along her upper back. “Its not far from here.” Jill nodded as he guided her across the road and then down half a block. There were very few people in this part of Raccoon. This was nearer to uptown with a lot more patrols and better people then her shifty apartment complex. 

He stalled at his door looking to her, Jill bent down, uncomfortably close to his pelvis as she looked at the lock. She brought her face closer to it, it wasn’t exactly the norm for locks, even among the upper class. Jill dug in her pockets getting a slim knife, Wesker grabbed her wrist before she could use it to pry the small front plate over to look at the lock. He took the knife and placed a small bundle into her hand as she blinked. “Sir?” she questioned and opened it up. It was the size of a small knife sheath as she pulled out several lockpicking tools. 

“Oh this will make things easier. I was going to use a hairpin.” she smiled up at him. She closed her eyes as she worked with the tools into the lock, feeling out the internals. A short time later she pushed the door open and blinked her eyes open. 

“Sixty-three seconds.” he told her as she stood and he walked into his building. A brownstone-esk building, Jill felt a bit of confusion enter her as she followed him in shutting the door behind her. Some things no longer added up, if he designed locks, then he could have picked the lock himself couldn’t he? He pulled off his jacket showing the slim muscled body he had. Chris was thick, in more ways than one. He couldn’t take a hint of ‘hey want to smash’ very well. 

“Coffee?” he asked her. Jill frowned looking around. The place didn’t feel anything like a home. If anything it looked exactly like how some machine designed it to be ‘human’. There wasn’t a single trace of mess, of anything personal. She slowly peeled herself off the door heading into the bright kitchen after him. She thought only briefly of leaving, if only because this place was so oddly inhumanly. She was so used to mess, so used to being among places that could use a maid. 

“Hmm… I could use more than coffee.” Jill replied. He paused and then blinked back towards her as she leaned onto her hand racking her eyes up and down his body. She made the decision to enjoy the place, despite the feeling of alienation her. Jill was a mess, she did not belong to the orderly things here. A small smile took his lips as he put several generous mounds of coffee grounds into a french press. Water was heating from a sleek stainless steel kettle as he turned to her leaning over her. 

“You realize you can’t speak of this don’t you?” Jill smiled up at him. 

“Speaking is the least I plan on doing tonight.” she replied. The kettle screamed before he moved to touch her, he took it off the gas heat, clicking off the stove. Jill readied herself, she had been on the pill since she was sixteen fully ready and wanting sex. Sex was life. He moved slowly hand reaching out to cup her cheek, fingers then running down her throat. His hand easily spanned her throat, thumb digging lightly in the hollow of her throat. 

“Get up.” Jill sprung up as his eyes ran down her his other hand coming up to her cheek before pulling her into his lips. He was forceful enough that she felt the skin of her lower lip break and split, the hiss of pain brought their faces apart. He ran his tongue along her lips tasting her blood, as she caught her breath. “Sorry.” he told her softly. Jill grinned putting her hands over his. 

“Its okay,” she kissed him back very gently taking his upper lip in her teeth. “I like it a bit rough.” she nuzzled into the side of his neck. His grip tightened on her throat slowly pulling her out of the kitchen. His free hand shoved her own jacket off, leaving it in the hall before pulling her fully into his bedroom. He let her go to slam the door shut behind them. Jill took a long breath hands shaking in nerves as she began divesting herself of clothes. He watched her with interest as he backed up to his bed sitting on the edge becogning to her. 

She kicked off her pants, shoes, and underwear all at once. Hiking up her shirt to be only in her bra, that she quickly unhooked and tossed off into the dark room. She shivered in her naked, hopefully gloriful, skin as she moved towards him. His eyes scanned her as she slotted herself in between his legs. 

Her hands shook as she put them on his shoulders fingers trailing down to the front of his button-up. He ran a finger from her navel upwards her lower abdomen clenching in an ache that wanted to be massaged away. She got the first few buttons as his other hand ran up the outside of her hip pulling her closer as the other took her breast in his hand. Jill let out a moan fairly proud of her cup size that almost eclipsed his entire hand. She usually wore sports bras it was one thing to have Chris hit on her, it was another to sit there and have the whole department degrade her based solely around her chest. 

“Are you sure?” he asked her, Jill finished up with unbuttoning his shirt, he was wearing a muscle-T under it making her frown. But she slipped her hands under the waistband of his pants hampered by his belt. His other hand slipped upwards gently guiding her to bend towards him. She moaned again when he placed a kiss on the side of her breast. She grinned as she pulled up both his shirts, and then unlatching his belt as he gently took her breast into his mouth. 

“Are you going to be gentle?” she asked back drawing his belt out from him and then finally slipped her hands down to cup his cock. She felt him smile as he drew her nipple into his mouth teasing it, pulling it into a hard peek. His hands drew down her body and she let out a huff as he took her hands out of his pants. When he let her go he took both her wrists into one hand and moved fast, blindly so. She was thrown onto the bed with a light bounce hands going up into a boxers position then relaxing as she watched him undress. 

She expected him to carefully fold his clothes, but he peeled them off him tossing them at the foot of the bed. He mantled over her his hard cock pressing against her stomach as he finally kissed her again. He straddled her and she finally drew her hands down his bare chest, smooth skin and muscles flexed under her fingertips. Jill wondered if he shaved or was naturally more hairless then every other man she had sex with. 

His hands drew hers up over her head, and she flinched when cold mental clicked around one wrist. She jerked her head up, he had latched one wrist to the metal headboard. Looping the chain around it and grasping her other wrist and waiting as he looked down to her holding onto her free wirst. She gave him a nod and he latched her other wrist placing a series of kisses on her lips down her neck. 

Wesker stalled just to maneuver them so that her legs were splayed around his hips and his cock was over her stomach. “Oh god yes.” she said hands gripping the chain as he grinned to her hands supporting her rump as he ran the head of his cock through her folds. The resulting noise told her just how wet she had become she jerked her hips up with the contact wanting to bring the cock inside of her. 

“You want me so bad?” he questioned, hands going up her sides to massage both breasts. She nodded to him running her tongue along her lips. He let go of her breasts to finally line himself up and then slide himself into her fully and utterly bottoming out inside of her in one long stroke. The stretch was wonderful, just on the edge of painful, but not horrible. Just like his cock was letting her know that he was inside of her. 

“Yeeesss.” she drawled out arching her back. Gripping her hips he drew himself out, very nearly to the tip making her blink down at him. She had had sex with someone while she had been in handcuffs before. The man had just taken what he wanted leaving her handcuffed with her hands behind her expecting her to be found and humiliated. Little did he know that she could get out of handcuffs easier then any lock out there. Wesker drove his hips into her with a very sharp jerk making her gasp in and let out a low moan. 

One hand left her breasts ghost down to thumb at her clit. "Oh…." She was left barely breathing as he rammed into hard toying with her sensitive clit. "Oh god yes." He mantled over her again grinding into her and pressing his lips over hers tongue running through and teasing hers. 

"You can say my name." He told her quietly before pulling away to give her another harsh thrust. 

"We-esk-ker." She gasped out in time with each thrust. One more hard grind and she tumbled over into an orgasm that left her voice trailing off into more of a whine than a moan. He had just a few more thrusts into her sensitive aftermath until she felt his cock pulse inside of her. It stretched further engorging as he orgasmed inside of her, filling her up with a liquid warmth. 

A small warning took her mind, but she threw it off as he bent down kissing her as he unlocked her wrists. She raised her hands running them down the hot skin of his back, still just as hairless as his chest. Jill didn't recall even feeling a trail of hair to his groin, but shoved the sort of strange thing out of her head. "Wonderful." She said messing up his slicked back hair. 

Wesker smiled to her slipping out of her to settle sitting on the edge of the bed. Maybe it was just her but she watched just the barest hint of unease flash behind his face before he turned from her. "I'm on the pill Wesker." He stiffened turning back to her. "I even have a morning after pill at home." 

"You like it bare?" He questioned. Jill blinked shivering just a little. Maybe so, but it hadn't happened often. Insistent on condoms say for that one other more horrible experience with handcuffs and her first time. 

"Not that I've had that much experience with it bare." She hedged a bit carefully, wincing as she pushed herself up. He tensed when she pressed her front to his back leaning over and kissing his cheek from behind. "But you were wonderful. Easily number one." 

"You want more?" He asked her Jill stalled before she bit gently into his earlobe. 

"As much as you'd give me, at least you know how to please a woman." His tension eased, she wrapped her arms around him gently stroking his cock. He must have the stamina of a bull because the cock was twitching already, engorging itself on the steady pump of blood and arousal. 

"Maybe," he grabbed her wrists locking her arms around him and drawing both her hands down his steadily stiffening cock. "You should ask what I'd give you." She grinned kissing the back of his neck. 

"My safe word is mercy." She told him. He had her stroke his cock a few more times letting her place her fingers around it, Jill was more than fascinated with his foreskin. He was the first uncut man she had seen and felt stupid for not noticing it at all. Then again she was distracted by the lurid promise of sex. 

She was fascinated by the way it moved with her hand distracted as his own hand went behind him and in between her legs. From this position he couldn't do much other than a few long stokes with his fingers. "Ahhh, yes…" he started to pull her off the bed to be in front of him. Jill's legs wobbled a little as she found her footing and knelt in front of him. He ‘tsked’ her taking her chin and drawing her up. “You…” he pulled her onto his lap silencing her with a long kiss. 

“You don’t want a blow job?” she asked him as she pulled back feeling his cock throb against her. Jill hid a wince as it sent a course of aching through her both of pain and more want for him to fill her. 

“Later, you can touch me all you want.” he told her, voice just straying from the ‘american’ sort of accent he had. 

“Mangze bien.” she told him and kissed his cheek. Wesker chuckled hands running down her bare back as he guided her over his cock. Jill reached down to help with the slide, once fully inside of her she braced her arms on his shoulders. Rising herself up she slid herself over his cock with a low moan of pleasure. He leaned back down drawing her over him for a more languid pace. 

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Jill woke up feeling sore, and more than just a little tired. Her inner legs ached and she felt stiff as she stretched in the bed she was in. She stared at a clock for a long moment. She had maybe thirty minutes until they were supposed to be at work. Throwing off the blankets she moaned as pain raced up her purposefully abused body. The forgotten handcuffs clicking on the headboard with the jarring motion. She found her clothes carefully folded and pressed on the end and put them all on. Socks where in her shoes that she hopped to put on. 

Nearly bursting out of the bedroom she was only stalled by the smell of coffee and then blinked at the wall clock there. They were two hours early, leaving her feeling a blank sense of panic as Wesker turned to her pouring freshly brewed coffee into a mug on the table. “Uh… what time is it?” she asked blinking and looking back into the bedroom. 

“You and I are fine, these clocks are early.” he motioned to the wall clock and she slowly lowered herself onto a chair. Even more confusing he pointed in front of her and in a small covered dish was breakfast. Eggs, sausage links, and toast. She raised her eyes to him narrowing them to glare openly to him as he drank his coffee black. “Cream?” he questioned, setting down an actual ‘fancy’ container holding it. 

“You are a evil man.” she told him and had to drink a little of the coffee black to add the amount she prefered. She got him to laugh as she gnawed at the food. “What evil organization do you belong to then? Evil Corp?” 

“Please, it is Mc Evil IN-corperated. Don’t confuse us with Evil Corp.” he responded watching her. She smiled sipping the now more palatable coffee. “We are looking for recruits however, would you like to join?” 

“Hmm… what are the benefits?” 

“Full health coverage and life insurance payouts.” he explained tonelessly, and in what seemed to be a completely fake British accent. She laughed setting the coffee down so not to spill it. “Depending on how the hero kills you, you get more of a payout.” he explained smiling at her. 

“Oh? Do we get fancy jumpsuits?” he nodded seriously. 

“Yes, and masks if you become a named character for dramatic reveal.” she laughed again getting him to chuckle with her as she ate some of the toast. 

“Well, what about breaks and holiday?” she asked back. 

“Full holidays off, but no breaks. Can’t be evil if we allow breaks.” Jill ‘hmm’ed towards him.

“What do you do at McEvil Incorporated exactly?” 

“Very evil things. We make…” he paused. “Werewolves and vampires for dumb romantic movies. Very lucrative.” she laughed again. 

“So I could have a chance of being changed and just not dying?” she asked him. He grinned to her holding out his hand to her. 

“Very much, if you become a board member then you have a good chance of being cast as a main recurring villain, which includes immortality. Though your mileage may vary on HOW that immortality takes. My friend Birkin is a brain in a jar.” She laughed, and did not see a slight strain come to his face that was quickly replaced by his smile. 

“Well, I would like to have a robot body, is that okay?” she questioned barely breathing through her sobs of laughter. 

“Only if you break your human body.” he answered. She took his hand shaking it calming herself down. 

“Well sign me up. Do I have to take a test? Work my way up from grunt to leader?” his smile was wide as he brought her hand to his lips kissing the back of it. 

“Only if you stop being my illicit lover. That way you can take revenge for my eventual passing by the hero.” Jill blushed nodding to him and shaking his hand. 

“A deal it is then. I’ll be sure to steal some nukes too. Maybe explode a few shopping malls.” He pulled at her arm making her stand as he drew her body flusher to his. He kissed her lightly on the lips. 

“I’m glad to have you on board then Jill.” she giggled nuzzling into the side of his neck and kissing the large vein there throbbing with the steady beat of his heart. 

“Well, I just hope I won’t be as sore after a day of work as I am now.” she whispered lowly in his ear. Maybe tonight again, or later, but she did promise herself to have more fun with a superior officer. It was wrong, but then she was a fully rational adult, and so was he. She kissed his cheek drawing back to eat the last of the proffered meal, along with something more salacious. 


	2. Abandon all hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill works with Wesker to find him something. Hoping to kill him at some point meanwhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should note that not ALL updates are probably going to be long.

**ROUGHLY TWO MONTHS AFTER THE MANSION INCIDENT**

**In Racoon City**

Jill put her hand to her face just after setting the few groceries she had onto her kitchen counter. Another migraine was threatening to run its fingers into her brain. She looked over her apartment, surprisingly no one had broken in and started to live there. Or even stolen anything. She went to the sink and paused, there was a note on the spigot. “Don’t drink the water.” it said in an almost familiar hand. Jill grimaced at it, and from a cupboard pulled out a gallon jug of water. 

She took a long drink just from the jug setting it down to put her groceries away. At least she remembered to throw everything away from her fridge so she didn’t have to deal with rotting and moldy food from her months away from her home. She sighed and looked back to the note. It nagged her and she put her head into her hands as the migraine made her nauseous. Thankfully she had bought some pills for it, and quickly went to her freezer. A single bottle of vodka waited for her there. Almost completely full. 

“Why am I the only one back here?” she asked herself, and pulled it out. After getting told to ‘just wait’ Jill decided to wait back here and at home. Chris had decided to stay in Europe for the moment trying to make a case against Umbrella. All they had in evidence was a smoking crater and hersey. She pulled out the cold bottle with just a few ice crystals floating inside and blindly grabbed a cup pouring enough in to take the pills to finally ease the growing pain in her skull. 

“Okay.” she spoke to herself. “What can we do? Irons obviously doesn’t care, probably being paid by Umbrella…” she settled down not even thinking of getting food for the moment. Getting completely smashed seemed like a better option that she had at the moment. Not even Barry was here, getting his family out into Canada with his wife’s family. 

She stood up and went to the bathroom to come back feeling wobbly and tired. She settled down onto a dusty couch and leaned back letting the sleepy feeling take her. Better sleep then waiting almost an hour for the medication to race through her body. For a moment she heard a shuffle, as if someone was moving in her apartment, but ignored it. She hadn’t even been able to sleep for the past three days from the stress letting her mind finally fall into a relaxed state. 

**  
  
**

_ Jill slowly felt the silky material in her hands running it through and wondering what he’d think of it. “What do we have here?” Chris asked quite loudly. Jill looked up to him, putting the unmentionable into the Cindy Secret bag and kicking it under her desk before he could grab it. The men around her laughed. “I thought I saw you at Cindy’s.” he puckered his face into a kissing pantomime.  _

_ “Yes you may have seen me there.” she replied coolly. “But what were you doing there Chris? Getting something special for you boyfriend?”  _

_ “You bet…” he replied then froze as he realized what she had said. The room erupted into laughter. “GIRL friend. My GIRLfriend.” he stated loudly. Jill held up her hands with an evil smile.  _

_ “Hey no need to get so defensive. We are all progressive here! There is no shame in having a hot boyfriend.” she replied. Chris flushed as she spoke. More laughter with Rebecca the newbie joining in now.  _

_ “I’m not gay.” he told her settling back down clearly upset that he couldn’t make fun of her.  _

_ “So you say, but every time you get with the guys…” Jill gestured out and he grimaced to her. “You are taking your clothes off. So…” more laughter as she smiled to him holding her hands out. _

_ “HA HA, laugh it up.” he folded his arms in front of him. “Here I thought you weren’t paying attention.” he drawled in the quiet aftermath. Jill rolled her eyes. “Come on Jill, who’s the boytoy?”  _

_ “No.” she told him. “I said no, and I do mean it Chris. I don’t want to date you.” he leaned back away from her.  _

_ “Okay Jesus. I know you fucking hate me.” Chris said, Jill shook her head.  _

_ “I don’t HATE you.” she replied. She was saved from any further talking as they were pulled into a briefing. They were going to head into arklay mountains to look for the so called cannibal cult that was there. She was slated to be backup, staying close to the helicopter while everyone else got to have fun with cultists. It was just after nearly everyone else left that she retrieved her unmentionables and slid into the departments showers and divested herself of her clothes, washing herself up in the hot water.  _

_ Jill ran a hand through her wet hair and shut off the water, hoping this was going to be a good enough birthday present. He was already hard to find a gift for, enematic and particularly distracting when it came to his likes or dislikes. She dried herself off and pulled the bag close to her. Stacy’s was nothing if not thorough in their choices of underwear and unmentionables. She first put those on and then the next thing. Pulling it out the black silk dragged through her fingers like semi-solid liquid. Drawing it to herself she slipped the sheer thing on the material falling around her in a floor length waterfall of sheer black.  _

_ Under the sheer black she wore almost nothing. Her ‘bra’ was only in name only. It was a small band of lace covering the elastic of it. With a set of two inch thick black lace that trailed up to a red leather collar, padded with the black lace and a small D-ring in the middle of her throat. Everything was exposed, and she wasn’t exactly sure if that was something she was keen on showing to the security cameras. Her underwear was only a short skirt just skirting the edge of her ass, with no covering at all for anything. It was her birthday gift for Wesker, as he was staying late tonight, and she was sure to create a distraction from the stress that he seemed to be under.  _

_ It had been growing for some time during the past few months coming to a head now. He was, to put it, clipped and less verbose then normal. Jill let out a breath and folded her clothes into the bag and carefully edged towards the exit. She knew he was still there due to the light in his office and slowly crept out, putting her clothes onto her desk and went through to stand in the doorway watching him. He wrote something down on his desk and set it aside as she knocked on the door. He didn’t look up to her which was disappointing. “Yes?” he answered.  _

_ “Happy birthday Captain.” he blinked up to her. She could see how his blue eyes widened to black in the light before it was blinked away. “I didn’t know what to get you so… I hope this is sufficient.” He smiled towards her standing up behind his desk papers on it forgotten.  _

_ “Ah, and the cameras?” Jill looked up behind her, well she could be stressed about them. Or just not really care about them at all, she could after all break into the records and then delete the footage. He moved away from this desk coming out in front and settling in the front of it leaning casually against it as he took her in.  _

_ “I can deal with them.” she told him confidently waiting. He raised his hand and motioned her to him with just a single finger. Pushing herself off from the door she hoped she was at least a little seductive as she walked up to him. “Are you really stressed?” she asked softly putting her hands onto his chest leaning her head to him and mouthing a kiss on his jawline. He breathed in hand reaching up and drawing through her wet hair.  _

_ “Not anymore.” he answered her and cupped her cheek pulling her into a kiss. His tongue swiped into her mouth running along hers before he pulled back. Stepping just a little away from her he racked his eyes up and down her. Jill flushed feeling a sudden sort of shyness. She wasn’t sure if he was fully pleased with it or not, but a slow smile ran over his face.  _

_ “You like it?” she asked him. He reached a hand out cupping her breast through the fabric, the lace that went up in three thick bands, two of which cut on each side of her peeked nipples. She moaned as he drew himself back towards her kissing her again. He teased the nipple rolling it between his finger and thumb. “I take that as a yes?”  _

_ “Yes.” he answered finally. He was slow in pushing her onto the desk, hands running down the silky material covering her and sending goosebumps along her skin. “Very much a love.” she grinned as she slipped her ass onto the edge of the desk. “You paid for this?” he asked, fingering a bit of the material at her waist, pulling at it. “It’s very flimsy.”  _

_ “Tell me about it, the material is so thin right?” he chuckled lightly kissing the side of her neck as he got closer. Sliding her dress up so he could slot himself between her legs. Bringing her and his crotch together. Through the thick denim fabric she could barely feel his erection, and hitched a breath in as the cold front button brushed onto her clit.  _

_ “Oh Jill.” he scolded, hand going between her legs, and touching her, one finger dragging through her wet folds. “Did they run out of material?” she giggled hands roaming up his back.  _

_ “Yes they did sadly. Did you see the bra? They barely had-” she stopped short as he pressed two fingers into her making her squeak in surprise. He made a pleased noise.  _

_ “Jill?” he goaded, and stroked a spot within her that had her thighs tensing and her body trying to jerk to the motion.  _

_ “Ah, any material for it?” she finished and had to swallow spit. He slowly brushed his fingers against the spot again, them lingering there as her legs twitched.  _

_ “Shoddy work. Perhaps I would have to go with you next time.” he told her and paused for a moment. She kissed him, now starting to unbutton his shirt with shaking hands. He slid his fingers out of her leaving her to moan. “Sush.” he soothed, sliding the fingers he had inside her into her mouth. She sucked on them tasting the slightly salty taste of her arousal leaning back and letting go of his shirt to clutch as his arm as he guided her down over his desk.  _

_ It was nowhere near the least comfortable place they had fucked, but he carefully slid things over with one arm making it far less pokey into her back. “What shall I do with you Jill?” he asked her finally drawing his hand out of her mouth to roam back down her body. Skipping her breasts to hold onto her thighs, he moved his hips, sliding the material over her. She gasped in with the delicious feeling of friction and smiled to him. He tsked to her as she failed to answer.  _

_ “Hopefully impale me?” she questioned back and looked up to him. He smiled widely hands leaving her to slowly unbutton his shirt. It was tortuous slow, and he knew fully well what he was doing. Tossing the material to one of the chairs in front of the desk he slid the muscle shirt off with a quick motion exposing his pale and still hairless chest. In a way she found it disappointing, she loved to see the curly little hairs trailing down to a man’s cock. But this was the closest to becoming her favorite, as his skin was smooth, without the mass of hair that she knew Chris had.  _

_ If she ever did do the deed with him, she’d have to make sure he shaved himself. Jill held her hands up making a ‘come hither’ motion with both her hands. He obliged her leaning down over her, one hand supporting himself on her breast. “Oh god yes.” she whispered running her hands over his chest. He kissed her again, his hips grinding into hers.  _

_ “Do you like that?” she gasped as he gripped her hips to steady her from sliding further away, grinding the bulge of his cock into her.  _

_ “Please.” she begged him. “Please fuck me.” he nodded drawing his body back up and slowly drawing his hands off her. She watched him hands now roaming to her own body to toy with her breasts. He watched it with avid attention as he only moved enough away from her to unbutton himself and slid his pants and underwear down. He didn’t completely undress himself as he stroked himself beads of pre-cum pumping a steady white stream down onto his fingers.  _

_ She gripped her nipples and twisted them as he watched her, she let herself go as he finally held himself sliding his hips to hers slipping himself inside of her in one long motion. “YES.” she drawled out bracing herself on the desk. Her hips rolled as he stayed still hands guiding her legs over his hips. She stopped only when he drew back and very much like their first coupling snapped his hips sharply into hers. “AH!”  _

_ “I thought you liked it when I was rough?” he asked smugly as he ground into her. She nodded as he offered her his hand again, she slowly licked the pre-cum from his hand as slid back away. “Do.” he thrust making her gasp in. “You.” a short whine came through her with the next thrust. “Want.” another gasp in. “It. This.” the desk rattled, one metal paper weight thunked to the ground. “Rough?” he stalled grinding into her as she let out a short lived scream fading into a pleased moan.  _

_ “Anything. Anything you want.” she replied, arching her back as he slid back out. It was just on the edge of painful, but in the most wonderful way as he snapped back to her.  _

_ “Anything?” she nodded to him back bowed as her head knocked a bit onto the desk with another rough thrust. “You’re going to need to hold on.” he leaned over her warmth breath ghosting over her ear. A thrill of fear slid up into her chest as he pulled out fully and quickly flipped her onto her stomach. Jill grabbed the edge of the desk as she looked back to him, her legs hanging over the other edge as he slid himself back into her. Setting a pace that had her letting loose a series of gasping screams. _

_ His hand only barely playing with her clit, climbing her up slowly with the brutal pace of his thrusts. Most of his things were gone on the floor, either from her failing, or from the rocking thrusts. Her vision was going just a little black as she couldn’t exactly get enough air, his other hand went around her front, creeping up to her neck. His hand tightened down, pulling her back into his chest and lifting her more fully onto his cock. “FUCK.” she let out between gasps and thrusts. Her legs weakly trying to find purchase but unable to find any.  _

_ “I think it's time for you to come.” he whispered to her, she nodded frantically hands trying to brace herself on his. His hand clutching her throat snaked down wrapping around her chest as he finally fondled her clit more seriously. Plying her up into an orgasm that had her slumping weakly against him. He supported her fully as with a final few thrusts she felt his release this cock spasming against the quickly aching walls as they clenched around him. Gently putting her down onto the desk and sliding out Wesker drew her long dress back down her body.  _

_ She shook in the aftermath feeling a stated afterglow as he pulled her onto his lap as he settled into one of the large chairs in front of the desk. Her hand came down fondling his cock and the mix of both her wet and his spend on it. “Jill?” he asked her, she made a low noise to tell him she was listening. “I want you to stay close to the helicopter understand?” she blinked.  _

_ “Showing favoritism?” she asked him. His hand massaged the quickly aching thigh through the material of the sheer dress.  _

_ “Yes.” he admitted fully. She blinked to him, and then smiled nodding.  _

_ “Well I guess I can play strip poker with the pilot while you have all the fun.” she replied. He cupped her cheek drawing her to kiss him. “It’s going to be so boring… cannibal cults... explosives.” she said quietly into his lips.  _

_ “I can make it up to you.” he told her. _

_ “How about I get a taste of that right now?” she asked.  _

_ “Definitely. Just remember to do what I say.” she shivered kissing him as she drew her fingers back along his cock pumping it.  _

_ “As much as I can promise. Who knows I might have to go in and save your ass.” he breathed out as she kissed him letting her eyes fall closed. “It would be worth it, to disobey orders for you.”  _

_ “I’ll be sure to keep that power in my pocket.” he replied hand slipping up her thigh. She ached, and was sure to ache more come morning. If she made it home at all to soothe said aches in her bath.  _

_ “Well hurry up and get naked lover. I want to make sure you are in a good mood for the upcoming mission.” his smile was just the slightest bit strained as he kissed her gently.  _

**  
  
**

Jill groaned as she woke up, her body stiff and aching. She heard a noise and thought it might be one of the girls, they sometimes stayed in her place when their clients got to rough. “Are you okay now?” came a familiar voice. Her heart rate skyrocketed as she jerked towards the sound, finding herself tied down to a chair. “Calm down.” Wesker told her, she opened her mouth to scream. He moved blindly fast, hand coming around her mouth silencing her. She bit down on his skin breaking it and then tasting his blood. “Really Jill? Must you?” he seemed amused as she glared at him. 

“I’ll-kill-you.” she spoke. He leaned forwards drawing her close enough to see the now red colored eyes he had. His skin had taken a slightly yellowish color, with some veins showing through the skin. She shook as he stayed silent, maybe thinking about how he would kill her. “Kill-me.All-red-dey.” 

“If I wanted you dead I would have slit your throat when you walked in.” he told her. “Now you will let me go or I will bite you back.” Jill slowly relaxed her jaw, watching as he drew his hand back and then stepped away from her. “I wouldn’t scream for help, none will come. The infection spread here fast.” she flinched eyes wide tasting his blood as she swallowed nervously. 

“Infection?” He stood with a frown. 

“Yes. The water supply has been contaminated with the T-virus.” she struggled against the bonds. He was infuriatingly calm while she panicked. “There is nothing you or I can do to stop it.” he told her.

“The cure!” she assured and then grimaced. So far it required samples of the virus and could not be fully mass produced. She heard a groan and went silent. It sounded just from by her front door and she looked to it frantically. 

“I suggest you to be quiet unless you want to die.” he told her in a hushed tone. She stared at the door until she heard the thing move away. Distant sirens and screams, even a few explosions started to become more prevalent to her ears. Gunshots rocked out leaving her concentrating for a long moment in calming herself. She needed to escape where she was first, then kill the bastard in front of her. 

“What do you want bastard?” she asked him quietly. She tried to move her arms, but they were tied down from her wrist to her elbow making it certain she wouldn’t get far. Even her legs were tied from ankle to knee. Finally he turned back to her and then settled down to the nearby sofa. 

“I need your help.” she grit her teeth. 

“Like hell, I would help you!” she snapped back. He fixed her with a look and smiled. She bit her lip as he stood up leaving her field of vision for a frightening moment. He then came up from behind her, tossing a large manilla folder onto her lap. She jumped or tried to as he came back around and she stared at the picture on the front. It was her and her mother, smiling as Jill held up a science fair prize ribbon. She made several tubes of ‘DNA’ from strawberries and onions. Her mother looked so happy, Jill darted her eyes back to him. 

“Your mother's case file. I assume you haven’t touched it.” she shook her head darting her eyes from him and then to the folder. “It was in Irons personal files in his office, along with over seventy others.” she watched as Wesker walked slowly back to the sofa and settled on it. 

“He wouldn’t… let me see it…” she dropped off now staring at the picture on the front. “What happened?” she demanded to him. “Is Irons dead?” 

“No. But he will be soon.” she narrowed her eyes to him. “I will let go of ONE arm so you can read the file. If you need water tell me, or food, or use the restroom.” she glared at him readying herself to hit him as he approached with a knife. He barely cut through the ropes, making it so that she had to struggle to be free as he leisurely went to her small kitchen. Jill opened the folder looking to the bottle of vodka, a sort of realization dawning on her. 

“You… drugged me. Didn’t you?” she asked him. He looked to her and smiled. 

“Yes. I know you Jill, in more ways than one.” he opened the bottle and dumped it out into the sink leaving her hissing in rage. “Like I said Jill, if I wanted you dead, I would have done so. Read. I’m sure you’ll find it enlightening as to why her murder was never solved.” 

“Why did you try to kill me back then?” she asked and opened the folder frowning as she looked over deatails of her mother’s murder.

“I told you to stay with the helicopter.” he replied easily. She looked back to him as he began of all things making himself something to eat. It looked like an omelette of some sort. She frowned recalling it several times, but they were in trouble, her and Barry were backup, it wasn’t… it wasn’t right to just leave him- she flinched, Chris and the others to die. “Hungry?” 

“I would rather be dead then to help you.” she snapped at least before she died, she could find out what happened to her mother. Jill turned another page and gagged at the pictures of her mother on the table. She heard him move, not see, only heard the creaking of her floors. Her free arm went up but he was still by her, holding out his hand. He held a damned tissue to her. “Bastard.” she hissed and took it wiping her face. Her mother had been stabbed in the chest with some kind of ‘star’ shaped object. She was as the pathologist noted one of many that had died that way. 

Thankfully Jill was saved from the horrible thought that had plagued her for years, her mother was not sexually assaulted. But dressed in a white gown, probably while she was still barely alive. The blood seeping out on her chest as a rust colored stain. The notes the man made were clinical, detached, with constant references to others that had died like this. Making a note to the investigating officer, Irons, to track the clothing company. Something in the back of her head tingled, she refused, refused to think of a man who was kind, or at least nice to her like that. 

But she wasn’t stupid. Seventy, or more women had been killed in this way, and nothing had been done about it. Irons would be the main lead on it. Not a part of the folder she saw a polaroid of some kind of storage room. “You will not believe me,” Wesker told her in the kitchen. “I took that picture from the station. Tell me Jill, what do these things tell you?” she examined the picture, rope, brown bottles. And a shiny object that could be the murder weapon. 

“What the fuck is all this?” she demanded harshly. Wesker set the food down onto a plate, and started cooking another omelet. “Irons… he would…” Jill thought back to many of the things he told her. She should have had her suspicions aroused way back then. “Did he… kill my mother?” she asked voice quiet. 

“If not him, then someone very close to him.” Wesker said leaving her to take a shuddering breath in. she let the folder fall down to the floor scattering pictures of the crime scene out. It made perfect sense in the most horrible way. Irons was the lead for all of them, all these murders… no wonder no one found the bastard. “Now you will help me?” 

“Like hell I will help you with anything!” she pointed a finger at him. “You could-” He calmly approached her with a plate of food. She dropped off staring at him as he held the plate out with only enough room for her to grab it. “What the fuck are you even doing? You tried to kill me, Barry, Chris… YOU KILLED EVERYONE ELSE.” she accused trying to slap the plate out of his hands. He drew it back faster then her arm moved. 

“I personally killed very few.” He responded. “It was Umbrella, and I still work for them. They want you dead Jill.” she breathed in leaning as far away from him as she could get. “I personally don’t want you dead.” he paused. “Anymore.” he amended. 

“As if that is supposed to make me help you? Either kill me or fuck off!” he sat the plate down in a blinding motion onto her lap, body moving in a blur. “What the fuck?” Jill tugged at her other arm and found the ropes even looser. She was still tied down by her legs, but her hands and arms were free now. 

“They want a sample of a virus. An untainted sample that resides in a small storage facility here in Racoon. I seek to make sure they don’t get it.” she gaped to him as he calmly sat down and started eating. 

“What the fuck Wesker?” he stared away from her. 

“The changes that have taken my body have yet to settle themselves and I will require your help. Suffice to say…” he held out the hand she bit, and Jill could only see whole flesh. “I will take down Umbrella, in my own fashion.” She glared at him, but she wasn’t one to waste food, eating quickly and keeping her eyes on him the entire time. 

“I don’t trust you at all.” she told him. He nodded to her setting his empty plate down on the coffee table. 

“Yes, I know.” 

“Just what the hell do you expect to give me?” she demanded. “Why the hell would I ever help you? Even if what you are telling me is true? What the hell are you? Is your name even Wesker?” she ranted and then quieted as she heard a low moan. It came from just outside her door as Wesker turned to it and she went quiet. Its familiarity made her shiver in fear, though made from a different throat all zombies had a certain sound to them. 

“I could let it in to kill you.” he told her as the thing on the other side banged at the door. Jill frantically looked to him. “Or I can make sure you know who killed your mother. Give you revenge… or,” he pulled out a palm sized vial and placed it on the table. The liquid inside of it was set in a spiral pattern and purple. “This is a pure sample of the G-virus. Worth yours, and mine weight in gold on the black market.” Jill spat towards him, grabbing the plate and throwing it at him. 

In another blinding motion he moved coming in front of her hand now going around her throat. The plate smashed into pieces on the floor. She scrambled for his arm trying to pry his hand away from him as he constricted her airway. “Did you know Jill that the mayor has asked Irons to take care of his daughter? The young woman is going to be in the direct care of this man.” He loosened his hand just enough to let her take in a breath, but then tightened down preventing her from expelling it. “I will kill you if that is what you want.” Jill fought with herself and let go of him holding her arms up. He relaxed his hand making her heave a breath out and then cough. 

“No…” she let out. He frowned down at her. “I want to….live.” she spoke roughly. He nodded to her drawing back and letting her go to stare down at her. “You can’t just want what...a virus?” 

“An untainted sample of a particular virus. I will not allow anyone,” he grabbed her shoulder leaning over her. “But me get it.” he whispered in her ear. Jill shivered wanting nothing more than to die, or kill him. Preferably the later. 

“Why me?” she asked him in a very quiet voice. 

“You’re the only one here I know I can trust.” Jill turned just enough to give him a baffled look. 

“I’ll fucking kill you.” she watched him smile. 

“Even with that, I trust you.” she flinched as he drew out a combat knife and put it in her hand, stepping far enough away so that she couldn’t attack him. She cut through the ropes on her legs and wobbled as she stood up holding the knife towards him. “I can get you a gun so that you can survive the coming troubles.” 

“Coming troubles? What the fuck-” Jill went quiet again as the zombie moaned again. “Is one of those things doing here.” She pointed to the ground. 

“The water supply has been tainted, I’ve checked over a hundred samples. It’s uncontainable.” Jill rushed him, he seemed to allow her to drive him to a wall, knife pressing against his throat. “There are over a thousand people already turned.” She shuddered as he grabbed his hand, slowly drawing it back away from his throat. “There is nothing that can be done.” 

“The cure.” she shot back, but allowed him to take the knife out of his hands. Alreadying knowing it would be useless. As far as she knew it couldn’t be mass produced. The one she took required samples of infected. An awful thought raced through her that if what he said was true they could mass produce it from all the dead. 

“You already know it can’t be produced that fast.” she stared at the ground. “But the information at this facility…” He moved away from her to pick up the purple colored vial. “It could prove useful to curing this outbreak.” the carrot was dangled and she saw it for what it was worth. She was going to kill him, if she could. 

“What… happened to you?” she asked back calming herself. The dead had moved on she heard its gait with a repressed shiver of fear leaving. Something that was more stumbling then the hardest drunks. 

“That would be hard to say unless I get tested, which I will not allow to happen under Umbrella.” she grimaced as she stared at him. Wearing at least ‘normal’ clothes, he had denim pants and a black button up shirt. A long coat she saw concealed the knife, and a handgun on each hip. Several backup magazines wrapped around with the belt holding the guns and knife. Jill felt bile rise up in her throat as she imagined something. 

_ She grit her teeth, reaching out to his chest, he would grab her, probably pulling it behind her back. She would reach her hand behind her touching his cheek. Maybe it would surprise him, maybe he would let her go. In her thoughts he let her go, only to force her to the nearest wall. She could stomach what came next, as he touched her. She could even react like he would want to happen, something of the old. Then she would grab one of the handguns and fire it directly into his stomach. Firing three more into his skull. No one would come back from that. Not even him.  _

“Try it.” Wesker told her. She blinked to him. “You want to take a gun? Try it.” she moved away from him. 

“I’m going to change.” she told him and moved to her room. He followed her into her room, only a little ruffled from how she remembered it. She wondered how long he waited in her apartment for her to come back. Chris was in the process of moving out, Barry was gone. Rebecca had moved to the university and likely would be...Jill shelved the thought. Rebecca should be the only one of the old team in the city, other than HIM. 

She sighed as she grabbed her only set of clean clothes, getting naked in front of him wasn’t as odd as it should be. Her inner mind, inscints, decided it liked it. Probably recalling all the times she was naked in front of him. A short mid calf length brown skirt, and a blue tube top. She heard him snicker and glared towards him. “What?” she tied a white jacket around her waist. Then grabbed a set of boots sliding them on and letting out a long breath. 

“Planing on a night out of town?” he questioned with a smirk. 

“Yes I am.” he offered a hand to her. She stiffed him walking past him and to the door listening carefully to it. 

“Follow me and keep close. I would prefer to not need to shoot my way out of anything.” she glared at his back as they made their way pass one zombie staring blankly outside the window. Watching as a few people walked back with blank eyes. It didn’t blink, only gurgled as its airway decayed from the acid bubbling in its stomach. The more advanced ones would have bloated stomachs and were quiet. How a virus could ruin the human body enough to keep it moving but also dead was beyond her scope of mind. 

He stopped holding an arm to her to stall her, a barrage of police cars raced by them sirens screaming. She was not a part of them, on leave, and not even paid at that. These same men and women responding had confiscated all her guns. “This way.” he headed towards one of the city buildings as she trailed after him thinking of more than one way to kill him. The knife now on a sheath on his lower leg, a gun, promised or not. She could push him into traffic, or grab one of the many blunt objects that littered around them. 

The city was in a state of barely controlled chaos, Jill heard screams, and moans, gunshots sounded all around them. Even as he stopped at the city library which was closed, which hadn’t stopped people from breaking down the door to steal things. No one interfered with the people trudging in and out as a sign on the front door said ‘all city services were closed’, including the two of them. Jill clamped her jaw closed as Wesker took her elbow dragging her in as several eyes racked up and down her body. 

God, she really should stop somewhere and just change, but it was really to late as he kept pulling her into the office of the library. Already ransacked of anything that could be of value he took her into the head office, finally letting her go to shut the door and lock it. She backed away from him as he moved to the desk. All the drawers were open, papers all over, with several evident missing objects on it. “Just what the hell are we doing here?” she asked him, he paused over a section of the wall and gestured to it. 

“There is a hidden door here.” he told her blandly. 

“Oh you’ve got to be fucking with me.” she griped. “There is not…” she dropped off as he moved the chair rail molding and a portion of the wall slide outwards. The chair rail acting a a door handle as as a way to ‘open’ the door. “Jesus fucking Christ.” she put her hand to her face. 

“This building was built and funded by Umbrella.” Wesker told her. “The next door is the one I need your help for.” she stayed where she was as he went through the door, she could make a break for it. She walked to him, going through the hidden door to a space he had to wedge himself through but she could barely manage straight. Built between two walls was a thin staircase leading down and she followed him stalling as they came to a small room that was somewhere close to the basement of the library. Another door stood at the ready, still intact and metal. 

From what Jill could see it wasn’t guarded by any technological locks as she pushed past him to stare at it. The door held several fist shaped dents on it, including the card slider which was in ruins on the side of the door. She looked to him and then back to the dents, in a move that made her flinch back into the wall he punched the metal door. Fist stalling and making a fresh dent, as he pulled back he clenched his hand and she heard bones cracking. 

“What the fuck Al?” she asked him pressing herself against the wall as he flexed his hand. “Did you break your hand?” 

“Yes, several times.” he answered. A phantom shiver of empathy shot through her as she reached her hand out in the small space grabbing his wrist. He didn’t move as she blinked watching as his muscles, and maybe bones rippled under his skin. 

“You think I can open this fucking door?” she asked him and dropped his wrist heading away from him and back to the door. 

“The mutations heal the wounds.” he explained. Jill turned back to him. “As I was before I was shot.” she ran her eyes down him again. A good punch to the dick would double him over long enough for her to grab a gun and explode his head. Instead she turned back to the door prying off the damaged outer casing to examine what she could repair to get through the door. 

“A magnetic lock it looks like.” she said and held her hand out, he handed her a small hand tool containing a set of pillars, a knife, and other things. She set to work repairing what she could of it, stripping wires with a small pair of scissors on the tool. Hissing as the still active electricity shocked her fingertips as she put back together a few wires. “Mutations?” she asked in a plying tone of voice. “Are you going to eat me?” 

“I already have on more than one occasion.” he answered. Jill’s hands froze on the device as she turned to glare at him. “If you want me to eat you I can.” he told her darkly. Jill turned back to the device, if he could punch and dent a metal door, she couldn’t very likely take him down with just a bit of violence. Distance may be a key factor in the coming fight, she needed more than just a knife, or a gun. Fire came to her mind, fire is what ended the Red-faced mutated zombies. 

“Do… do you feel the urge to?” she asked and twisted two wires together shaking her hand as the electricity made her nerves go numb. The door made a pleasant noise and the LED light on the machine went green. Wesker wasted no time in opening the door and walking through leaving her free to run. Jill kept the door open as lights turned on, the facility was abandoned that much she could see. 

Slowly she walked through letting the door fall shut with the magnetic locks sounding with a loud thunk. The place was clean, full of white and beige with overhead fluorescent lights. It was small, full of whining computer servers as he left beyond this portion heading through another door. The air was cold to keep the servers chill to run efficiently. Wesker left beyond them, heading down a bubbled glass wall down another set of stairs down with a single minded pursuit. She could most definitely run now, leaving him here to rot or get whatever he wanted. 

Jill followed him down into further chill and into another kind of facility as a whole. From what she could glean it was a storage facility. Holding long tubes of mutated things, that turned her stomach. Wesker was going through a darkened door lights coming on with his entrance to it with her following him stalling at the door to what looked like a chemical lab. She watched him as he opened up a glass cabinet, the completely cold air flooding out to make fog into the room she shivered in the cold wishing for better clothes. 

“This, is the sample.” he turned to her holding a vial of red liquid. She regarded him, wondering if there was one exit and she could indeed lock him down here to die. 

“Now what?” he moved about the small room, and found a needle injector loading the vial in she watched frozen as he injected himself with the red liquid. In just a minute his body went limp falling to the ground as if he were a puppet with the strings cut. Her heart hammered in her chest as she slowly walked towards him, and bent down. Hand snaking across his chest reaching for one of the handguns there. Her hand enclosed over the grip when he woke up, grabbing her and yanking her down. 

He pinned her fast eyes leaking blood from several burst vessels. She yanked at the grip, as he grabbed her wrist and then pinned it to her side, her other hand above her head in his other hand as he grimaced to her. His pupils were wide taking out nearly every little bit of the color in them only to dilate back as her legs flailed to gain a purchase to kick him off her. “Tell me Jill, do you know what happens to little girls who don’t follow orders?” she went still under him. His eyes dilated back, they were as red as before, nearly glowing. He blinked as if he wasn’t aware and then leapt off her with a sudden movement it left her gasping. 

She stood slowly as he put his hand to his face and seemed to as she would put it fully reboot. “What the hell did you do?” she questioned him backing away to the door. Jill tensed ready to bolt away as he came back to himself in short moments. It was in the way his body went still, the way he straightened himself and then looked to her. 

“We must destroy this understand?” Jill blinked to him, hand on the door knob. “They can’t know I was here.” 

“This…” she watched him tense as he moved slowly towards her. “Would work better if you told me…” he leaned over her arm resting on the door as he leaned in close. “What the fuck.” she finished. 

“Wouldn’t you?” he turned away in that blinding motion, heading back to the cabinet and examining it closely. He took a few vials and offered them to her. She read the side, T and G virus samples they said. “We’ll deliver these to the university, there is a man there that used to work for Umbrella. I know he is working on a better cure than the one you took.” she frowned to him, and bolted through the door. She only made it through before he had her pinned face first into the wall on the other side. The small window pressing against her cheek making her stare at the long storage tubes for mutated crows and one dog. 

“Fuck off me Wesker.” she hissed out. She froze as he kissed the back of her head and then moved away from her. She stayed still as he left her in the hall, heading back out. She raced after him, more afraid to be left here to die than any of the actions he took against her. 

“If we take out this place will those things escape?” she asked him, he turned to her just at the metal door, his eyes flicked up and towards the other door. “Is this place bigger?” he stayed silent thinking. “Wesker?” 

“No, and this is just a data transfer, Birkin authorised it to be expanded to a temporary holding facility for other things. Such as BOW’s. They were in the middle of further expansion when our team struck the mansion.” 

“MY team.” she hissed to him. He smiled at her. “YOU were a spy and a traitor.” 

“You can’t betray what you were never truly a part of.” he told her, and hit a small button on the side of the door, opening the door and holding his arm out like a gentleman. Jill held up her hand, and knew it wasn’t worth it to continue this talk. She stalled as she saw a man clad in black, with a face mask was there pointing a gun at her. He flicked his head up just a little bit as Wesker came up behind her and then lowered the gun. 

“Did you find it?” the man asked Wesker hand still on the weapon. 

“No. It was not here.” Wesker answered, using her body to shield the motion she only felt behind her. He was reaching for a handgun. 

“Hands up Wesker, I don’t trust you or… Valentine?” he questioned. 

“She works for me.” Wesker replied calmly. Jill pressed herself further back, readying to slump down and hopefully avoid the majority of the bullets. Wesker held his hands up, and she felt a hand gun pressed into the one trapped behind her, she grabbed it flicked the safety off with a practiced motion. 

“You too Val-” he never finished, she drew the gun and fired two shots directly into his head. The man slumped down dead before he even hit the ground. There was no surprised noise, no one seemed to care but her ears rang painfully from the noise of the gun. She flinched when he put his hands on her shoulders his breath just a little hotter than normal as it fanned over her ear and neck. The man slumped further down body now sliding down the stairs. His hands were hot, bleeding heat into her cold shoulders. 

“Good girl.” he told her warmly and pressed his lips into her skin. She jerked away, trying to elbow him, and only knocking it painfully into the wall, and allowing him to pry the gun away from her hands with more ease. He pushed past her, placing the gun back into the holster and going to the corpse flipping the man face up. A quick look, hand several grenades, that he handed to her. She could blow themselves up, she held onto them, using her white jacket to hold all of them. Four more normal ones, a few flash ones, and a single incendiary one. He took the rifle, checking it over in a practiced motion in the tight space. 

“We can use those to destroy this place.” he told her calmly. She shook, she just killed some, she saw a small umbrella symbol on the mask, and stopped caring so much about this man. 

“Backup?” she asked taking out the incendiary grenade, tying her jacket around all the others. 

“There will be none, I’ll take his place on his team.” she frowned to Wesker. “Get him down into the first room. She followed Wesker’s orders feeling sick at doing so. He removed all identifying portions on the man leaving her to set up something that would damage the majority of this facility with the grenades. He had the mask tied onto the belt as she took out a hidden knife on the man holding onto the hilt and tensing herself. 

“Umbrella has more agents in this city?” she asked him. 

“Several, if I take his place I can tell you their-” she moved fast trying to stab him through the chest in the server room. She instead stabbed into his gut, as he grabbed her, throwing her into one of the servers. “Plans.” he finished a bit more forcefully. “Really Jill. You should know better.” his voice only had a light bit of strain on it. “You do know this hurts.” 

“It…” she pushed herself up with a groan, watching as the dark seep of blood stopped, she only saw the briefest flash of skin, healing rapidly as he pulled the knife out. “Fucking better you bastard son of bitch.” 

“As much as disparaging my mother as I enjoy… you need help in getting to Irons to make sure the girl is safe.” she opened her mouth and snapped it shut. “He wouldn’t let you near him.” 

“Fuck.” She leaned against one of the computers, body aching and hurting. She was bleeding from a cut from the side of server, or something on it that sliced into her. “I hate you. I hate you so much.” he smiled at her, yanking the long black jacket off the man she killed, and holding it out to her. 

“If you want to change…” he gestured to what clothes were left on him. 

“Fuck off.” she pulled the jacket to her more for the chill then anything else. “Just go, fuck off.” she pulled the pin of the incendiary grenade and tossed it onto the corpse, fleeing up the stairs with him, and leaving this small place. The explosions didn’t rock the library, they sounded dull to her, as the fire spread upwards into the building fast. Wesker put an arm around her as she saw black smoke billowing out feeling like she had betrayed everything and everyone she had cared for, except one. She didn’t feel it, the small injector that he had used, as it shot the rest of the red fluid into her side, already wounded and aching it was nothing. 

She wanted to vomit as he ushered her away, people quickly fleeing the building. With all the smog and other smoke in the air, she doubted anything would be done. This place would burn to the ground, leaving what she did utterly unknown as he guided her away. She traveled with him in a daze, not feeling like herself. After a block she slumped heavily into him mind starting to only now realize something was wrong, as it made her heart race. Unknowingly pushing the last of what was in her system all the way through as she didn’t quite pass out into his arms. 

****  
  


He gathered her into his arms, carefully getting her supported as he passed by a young child running screaming, a zombie chasing after them. There would be so many dead here, and he held her body loosely in one arm as he climbed up a fire escape to the top of a building. Tossing her onto the roof unceramonsily as he looked around waiting. Two people slowly stood out on the other building and stayed silent as they moved their arms and hands in sign language. 

“Status?” one asked. 

“Acceptable.” he responded. 

“Valentine?” 

“Knocked out.” he pointed towards Jill. 

“Kill her.” 

“Order accepted. The facility was empty, a bomb was planted there that she was able to disable long enough to escape.” he told the person. They went ‘silent’ for a short time. “There was no chance in getting the sample of the progenitor virus.” 

“Report in twelve hours from now. Kill Valentine.” 

“She will die in the city.” the two left, leaving him and Jill alone on the rooftops. There was a high pitched scream as the city descended further into chaos. Now into day two of the infection spreading. Wesker looked down to Jill. The leftovers of the virus he injected her with would do little in the way of anything, but it would heal her faster then the body would naturally heal. He wondered if she would notice it. He had to admit he was curious as to what it could do in one already infected with the T-virus, even ‘cured’. It had been necessary to stabilize the mutations coursing through him, ironically enough, it was ‘cancer’. 

Without it he would be dead in a few short days eaten alive by the mutations. Now it should by his accounts be stabilized until he was damaged to much again. The mutations going out of control the more ‘damage’ the cells had to repair. Gently he gathered Jill to him, heading to a door and kicking it down as she moaned faintly. Hand trying to strangle him. It was endearing in a way, this building was mostly abandoned by now. A small set of apartments, with most people dying or dead in their rooms. He dispatched three people languishing as the virus changed them. Tossing her onto one bed as he dragged out the corpses leaving them in the hall to keep the other changed creatures distracted from the living inside. 

She would wake soon enough, leaving him to watch over her. They wanted her dead, they wanted Chris dead, and others. But she was useful as a distraction from what he wanted. So was Chris, and even Ada Wong was useful. No, he wasn’t going to kill her, and it had little to do with the sentimental feelings in his chest. He had his promise to her to fulfil, and hopefully if he played his cards right, get her on his side and take over what he wanted. They were old foolish men, and deserved what they will be getting from him. He smiled eyes distant as he watched Jill. 

“You still are beautiful Jill.” he told the nearly sleeping Jill. Her eyes flicked open fixing on him. “Don’t worry, you are not dead. But I needed to speak to my compatriots and couldn’t chance you knowing what we spoke of. I will take you to Irons as soon as you’re ready.” she grit her teeth as she tried to move. No, she wouldn’t be anything like him, he was rest assured of that. There wouldn’t be enough of the progenitor to do much else but help her nearly dislocated arm heal. The larger dose he took worked rapidly with his more… good mutations, knocking him out only a few moments of time. She was out for longer, body devoting all its energy to fighting everything off. 

“FUCK. YOU.” she responded finally. Leaving him to give her a flat smile. 

“I would suggest you to think of the poor girl in Irons care rather then gain your revenge against me.” he told her. She pushed herself up looking around the dingy room they were in. She out her hand to her face covering her eyes. “Don’t worry, you were only out for maybe an hour at most.” 

“I’m going to kill you.” 

“You said that. I suggest you don’t make empty threats you can not back up. This will be over soon enough Jill.” she bit her lower lip going silent. “Are you ready? Or do you need to rest more?” she stood hiking her chin up proudly. “Good. Lets go, I hope she is fine.” 

“Dont.” she told him. “Don’t act like you’re human anymore.” He stared at her blindly slowly. 

“I am still the man you knew Jill. They told me to kill you, consider yourself lucky I did not follow those orders, and will not follow them so long as you stop trying to kill me.” she opened her mouth and then shut it. “Now, lets go.” she put both her hands to her face. 

“God what the fuck am I going to tell Barry? Or Chris?” she asked. He blinked, he thought it telling that she thought of Barry first. She always seemed to think of him first. A small bit of his male ego soothed, though he still imagined killing Chris. 

“Tell them you were stuck in your apartment for these days. Now again, we can’t stay here. Most of the people here were turned.” that struck her, and she went to his side, sticking close to him. 

“You owe me a new jacket.” she told him lamely. Using anything to rebell against any notion of helping him. 

“Yes, I will fix that. First, Irons.” she nodded. Determination written on her face. He would so enjoy the coming bullet hell she would strive to hit him with. He savored the memory of her shooting the man for him, not hesitating for one moment to end him. Even he would have had trouble recovering from several tennis ball sized holes in his body. He would soon take the man’s place in the team, likely already working away here, and drop away as soon as he got even more of what he wanted. Several plans all working out in his head. Umbrella was falling so perfectly into ruin it was a wonder they ever made it far in the first place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italized portion is a dream, I feel like I don't need to state that.


	3. Another Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill and Wesker spend more time together like old times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter that will be about Raccoon City! Keep in mind, I am updating the tags as things go on! Remember to look at them to be prepared. Oh, and 13 hours is military time.

**INFECTION DAY TWO, roughly thirteen hours**

**  
  
**

Jill looked down at the windows of the police station on top of the building across the street from it. A palm sized binoculars was placed in her hand from one of the many pockets in Wesker’s coat. Instead of throwing them away she unfolded them and put them to her face blinking as when she adjusted the small dial it flicked between heat and visual sights. The heat did nothing to show her anything other then the cool building and blacked windows. She focused on the Chiefs room watching as his shadow moved around the room. There was no one else with him moving around and he seemed to be pacing around his desk. 

Wesker handed her what looked like a pair of earbuds with only one bud in them, reminding her of a secret service device. She took it putting it to her ear as he pulled out a small walkman shaped device that had been placed on his shoulder. She barely recalled him taking it off the dead man, and listened to various radio chatter. Most of it was from an Umbrella team, or three. However a few of the channels appeared to be from listening devices placed in portions of the city. She was sure those wouldn’t work unless they were on open ground like they were now. 

“...Contain this.” she heard the mayor saying forcefully. “We need the national guard understand? Our forces are not enough here! I need the military! We need actual god damn-” his voice cut off as the channel clicked and she heard nothing but shuffling. The heavy sounding boots and the regular way they sounded told her it was the man inside the office. She held up her hand looking to Wesker, he didn’t even shrug. 

It wasn’t storm clouds that nearly cut out the entirety of the sun, it was smoke and smog. The sirens were never ending, along with screams and moans as the dead roamed the street. She heard helicopters, and even more explosions on occasion as she listened to the pacing. “Hmm, It looks as though they have decided to test some of their weapons.” Wesker commented, Jill darted her eyes up to the approaching copter. It was a large thing with human sized ‘bells’ on the underside of it.

“What the fuck?” she whispered watching as the copter drop several of the bells down, one of them within sight. Huddling just a little closer to the man she watched as the bell burst open and a humanoid creature crawled out. Fear clenched into her as one of the lickers, crawled to the edge of the building. Its long tongue leaking spit as its hard ‘exposed’ braincase molded in the shape of its brain cocked around. She knew they were mostly blind, and watched body tense as a car sped past blaring music. The creature leapt onto the car, and it swerved, crashing into another building before the creature began to attack the person, or people inside of it. 

“Wesker? What the fuck is happening?” she turned to him, only distantly hearing Irons sit down. 

“Umbrella is dropping bio-weapons into the city. This place is a lost cause.” she shuddered putting a single hand to her face. 

“Don’t worry, don’t worry lovely girl. Its okay.” Irons said in her ear. She didn’t hear anything from the girl. “You’re so pretty in that dress you know. So pretty, like a true angel my lovely girl.” Jill yanked the ear piece out of her ear, moving away from Wesker and dry heaving. 

“I assume he is the killer then.” he stated flatly. She repressed her urge to vomit staring up to the police building. He moved before she could punch the concrete barrier, making sure she didn’t break her hand. 

“How can I be so stupid? How could I ever have thought he was…” she ranted then went quiet as he mimed silence. The copter had flown over them, but didn’t drop down any more bells near them, instead heading to another block. “How can you even think to follow what the fuck they want?” Jill gestured towards the licker, the creature caked in blood as it slithered out from the car, shrinking back as the destroyed vehicle started to catch on fire. There were so few people on the street, likely trying to hole up to live. 

“I’m not. This alone is stupid.” he gestured towards the city. “If they had tried to contain everything…” he stopped talking as she glared at him. Her mind ran to the dead and dying, maybe people realized the water was tainted. She knew a few had water stills on top of the buildings, wondering if those in the rare few apartment buildings would be safe. The city had been in the process of complete modernization, taking out all the water stills to be replaced by fully modern water pumps. She could hear more distant copters heading in, likely to drop more weapons out into the city. 

Jill frowned, looking back up to the window, Irons was there opening the blinds finally, she could only barely see the still white clad body on his desk. Laying as if she were only asleep. He was speaking, she could see the mouth moving as he went back to the girl and began to reposition her body, even brushing her hair as she watched. There was no police coming and going from the station here, everyone either dead, or trying to do something about the chaos they had no idea how to deal with. Leaving so few people. “Rebecca, Rebecca quit the team, where is she?” Jill asked him. 

He looked to her as she frowned at him. “I know you know where she is.” he nodded to her. 

“She is not in Raccoon City. As far as I know she is in the process of moving and applying to another university. It is harder to keep track of her then you. She has not been as vocal as you and the others.” Jill let out a long breath. “Smarter then the rest.” she blinked up Irons. 

“How long does the virus take to affect people?” she asked him. 

“Depends on the immune system. Spontaneous turns are common, however around ten percent of the population are actually immune to it. It seems like humans have had experience with the virus before thus lending a natural-” she turned to him. 

“What does that shit taste like?” he went quiet looking to her. A small smile took his features as he pulled out the purple vial handing it to her. 

“The gel inside of this has a sweet taste, the virus itself does not have a taste.” she nodded taking it and turning to the side of the building with the fire escape, quickly pocketing the vial. “You might need this.” he handed her a handgun, Jill looked up to him as he held the barrel offering her grip. She took it, thinking only a little of shooting him in the center mass before heading to street level. The weight of it told her that it was filled with bullets and she stayed listening carefully. 

Jill ran across the street heading to the side of the police station, it had been fully renovated by Umbrella, but she knew it had been built by the same family that owned the mansion. Knowing in some way it had to have secrets, passages and not. Umbrella likely knew about all of them, leaving them in for their agents like Wesker to use. She entered from the side, the door jarred open with a long line of blood along the bar. One body sat rotting he had handcuffs on, leaving her with a foul taste in her mouth as she entered the complete quiet of the building. 

She didn’t see anyone here, everyone either gone or drafted to try to help. The radio only occasionally screaming in static with quiet hushed voices or screams for backup. But there was none to be had. A growing sick feeling in her stomach grew as she went upstairs to the breakroom. Heading right for the coffee machine. Opening the vial was easy as she spiked the hot coffee waiting. She knew Irons was religious about drinking coffee, not even the chaos of the city around them stalled that apparently. 

She ducked into a closet, waiting, hearing him slowly head down. “Ahaha, must be a busy night.” he commented on the lack of people. He didn’t react as someone screamed outside only blinking like he was confused. “Hmm, fun times for whores.” she lost the sick feeling in her gut, watching him as he took the pot she spiked taking it with him back to his study. She left the room wanting nothing more than to go up and confront him, shoot him, watch him as he turned into the living dead. Leaving him a mutant monster, as monstrous as he was in life. His true colors showing to everyone in the world. 

Leaving the way she came she actually shut the door locking it behind her as she stood there shaking. Wesker slowly approached her from the road as she stared at the corpse of the handcuffed man. “Sated in wasting money?” he asked her as she pushed the handgun into the front of her skirt. Turning to him and advancing on him. 

“How long have you known?” he backed away from her leading her out into the road, there weren’t many cars out, she’d say there was none at all. How many people died, how many more people would die here? He backed into the building on the other side of the road. “Wesker.” she hissed out, he looked up the police building. 

“Umbrella had thoughts it could have been him since they started to pay him to keep their foolish endeavors quiet.” he told her. “They were planning on blackmail.” she grabbed the front of his clothes hands clenching and bringing him closer to her. 

“You could have stopped him from killing her.” she told him quietly. 

“So could you.” she relaxed her hands taking a gulp of air. “If you had stopped trying to end my life. Not that you could end it.” She felt hollow as he put his hands onto her shoulders slowly guiding her away from the danger all around her. Guiding her back towards her apartment building, among the wandering dead, and now more then one terrible mutant monster. She wanted Irons dead, she wanted to watch him as he died, suffering to the last bit of his sanity and life. Not that he likely had any sanity at all. 

She only came back to herself on her block, several cars sat as burned out wrecks along it, no one wandered around. It was quiet with only the noise of distant sirens, and buildings on fire. She wondered if the fire from the library had spread or if it just collapsed the building. Unlike every other day here there was no normal noise of the city. No talking, not even screams at this point. Jill stayed still staring at Wesker’s back slowly she drew out the handgun. She fired three rounds into the head of one trapped zombie under rubble. Leaving him to stall turning to her, her building was mostly untouched although that could change at any moment as fires spread. Gas lines exploded, and then spread further fires. 

“Happier?” he asked. This street was calm, like it never was in her living memories. She aimed the gun at him firing off three shots. Her eyes only followed the general blur, a black outline as she was grabbed and then pinned against the side of the building. She punched his stomach before he had her pinned against her apartment building. "This is getting boring Jill." She grimaced. "Just how many-" she cut him off by kissing him. 

Bile rose in her throat at her action. He seemed startled, drawing back away from her to stare down at her. "Just get the fuck out of my life." She told him quietly. "I would be happier if I never saw you ever again." He smiled to her transferring both her wrists to one hand as she struggled to bring the handgun down to fire into his head or center body mass. Slowly, so she was aware of the motion he leaned down and kissed her cheek. 

Jill froze at the action her heart hammering uselessly in her chest. His lips grazed hers and then let her go making her stumble forwards almost to her knees at his swift departure. She watched him remove the shoulder straps that held his handgun holsters, offering it to her dangling with one finger like he was offering her a thin strapped purse or wrap. 

"There you are Jill." She took it backing away towards the apartment building and door. Several of the dead were raising stumbling towards them from the sounds of gunshots. He seemed to hold no fear, but that could be due to the rifle hanging close to his hip. 

"You… do you need…" Jill went quiet, fighting with herself. This was not a good decision to make, nor one she was going to be proud of. "Coffee?" Jill put the strap over one shoulder holstering the handgun. The dead were slow, Wesker wasn't looking to her instead looking distant. 

"I'll be back after the university. I must check on my asset after all and make contact with the crew of the man you killed for me." Jill opened the door, already cracked open most of the dead had at some point shuffled out. She thanked whatever god that could remember that there would be no children in the complex. Most of them were probably dead. She shivered with the thought of several expecting mothers that would be in the hospital or around the city. Heading blindly back to her apartment and locking the door behind her with the deadbolt. She wasn't going to make it easier for him to get in. 

As soon as she found herself as alone as she dared to think she grabbed the landline and sighed in relief when she found it active still. Dialing quickly she bit her lip hard enough to feel pain this time, breaking the skin as she paced a few steps. “Ugh, god do you-” Barry’s voice called out. 

“BARRY! Its Jill Rac-” an explosion ill timed or maybe even on purpose rocked the entire city. This one fully larger than all the rest it sent her to lean against the wall feeling the entire building shudder from the force. The line went dead exactly at the same time along with all the lights in her block. They may not have went out everywhere in the city as she slammed the phone back into its cradle and looked out. From the smog she could see some lights, but whether they were from cars or not wasn’t something she could see. 

“Stay calm.” she told herself and put herself down onto her sofa, only to get back up to go to the gallon jug of water she had for watering what once were alive plants. Taking a long draught Jill looked to now useless fridge. “Why did I even think this was going to be normal.” she questioned herself taking out a carton of milk and deciding to drink that. Jill put herself back down to the sofa drinking it as she stared out at what once was Raccoon city. She wondered if the mayor was still alive, or any police. Irons wouldn’t be alive for very long and despite the feeling of disgust at her actions the vindictive part of her took control of her gut. 

She stood up and went to her shower, water was still there, but it was weak and would be cold from the lack of the water heater. Diving under the water after divesting herself of her clothes she half expected to hiss in pain. Examining her shoulder a horror grew into her when she found only a large purple bruise and a barely healed long scratch. “I’m going to kill him.” she spoke to herself putting both her hands to her face. Scrambling naked out of the water she ran to her kitchen grabbing a knife and cutting a shallow cut along one finger. 

The blood welled up and as she shivered didn’t heal, it just bled. Sighing in relief she pushed her hair back and walked more calmly to the water rinsing off her cut with sharp pain. Her skin didn’t heal even then, leaving her to wonder just what the hell he did to her. Grabbing a musty smelling towel Jill frowned over her clothes. She put on some of the dirty clothes, she couldn’t exactly risk cleaning them, but could wash the smaller things in the sink possibly. So long as the water held out from the pipes that was. She took the skirt, top, socks and underwear to the sink, the only things that would actually fit in there as a full outfit. 

Jill could not chance the gas either, so many pipes burst and she didn’t want the chance to set the building on fire. As her stomach rumbled waiting for food she washed the outfit hanging it up on the window in the vain hope that they would dry. She spotted a distant fire, what probably caused the power to go out on this block. She watched it as it consumed what little light could come down from all the smoke in the air. More helicopters ran over the city, none of them were ones that would be trying to evacuate civilians. 

She could see several people on the roofs, only to watch as the weapons of terror landed near them, or the already landed weapons raced towards the living. She grit her teeth and turned back to the weapons she had gotten, checking over them. They were well maintained and oiled, leaving her to count how many bullets that she had to protect herself with. With around ten magazines each one holding sixteen rounds, she hoped she could get to the city outskirts where she had the hope that the military would be. 

If the military didn’t shoot her on sight, or make her go back in for quarantine. Jill put her hands into her face and laid down on the sofa, there weren’t that many more screams. Only those that thought that the helicopters were anything to help them with were dying. Most probably were holed up paranoia increasing. She wondered how many of those people would be smart enough to know the water was tainted. She wondered how many children were killed in this large city, if there were any children left that was. How many parents killed them, or how many children turned and then killed their parents. 

**  
  
**

**DAY THREE**

****  
  


As she passed out, she didn’t have nightmares when she slept. Waking up when night fell and another explosion rocked the city, lit by fire and the few blocks that still had electricity still flowing to it. Jill groaned as she sat up, careful to slip to the floor as gunshots rang out in the more quiet night then the day. That is when she watched in mild horror as Wesker walked out from her bedroom, carrying a messenger bag on his shoulder and settled it down. “Food.” he told her setting it down as if he actually belonged anywhere near her. “Its MRE’s, I have several gallons of water waiting at the fire escape.” 

“What the fuck?” he turned to her smiling and she put her arms over her chest. A old tank top and pajama bottoms. The tank top exposed less of that the tube top exposed but it was also more translucent then the other. She looked to the handguns and then back to him as he moved back towards her bedroom. She grabbed one following him, the windows to her room were open letting the acrid smoke in. “What exploded?” she asked him, pointing the handgun to his head, less of an inch away he stopped turning just enough to look at her. 

“A gas station.” he said simply. “I saw it on the way back here to bring you food and water.” 

“What did you do to me.” It was less of a question and more of a squeak. Very slowly he turned around to face her, with her still keeping the gun to his head, now nearly pressing against his forehead as he leaned down to it. 

“Would you prefer to have a dislocated shoulder?” he asked her, she chanced a look to the side then back to him. She knew he could probably take her down fast without being hit by a bullet. She flicked the safety back on, lowering the gun slowly. 

“What happened?” she gestured with the gun to her shoulder. He straightened thinking and putting his hand to his face. 

“In small doses it causes cells to replicate and heal. However the body sees what it is as cancer and fights it off.” he answered. She walked to her bed and nightstand placing the handgun down on it and gave a frustrated sigh. “In me, it helps to stall the cancer from spreading and causing mutations similar to the creature you killed in the mansion.” she glared at him. 

“That you set on us.” she told him. He nodded motioning her to the window with the fire escape. “So if I hadn’t helped you, you’d really be a monster?” 

“Not entirely. I would lose more cognitive functions then that creature.” She crawled out of the window and looked down. There was a ‘jimmy car’ in the alley with several things inside the truck bed portion of the car. She could see jugs of water, and what seemed to be boxes of MRE’s. She looked back to him and watched as one of the zombies walked by dragging its wounded leg. “Without it, I would need to rely more on Umbrella.” he told her as he walked out with her, standing on the ledge. 

“So is that why you attacked me? You were going to eat me?” Wesker began to climb down keeping on eye on the wandering dead as he got down to street level. “I have rope, just give me a moment.” she felt more tired as she headed back in, wanting to lock herself in her apartment and forget all of the outside world existed. Heading into her closet she pulled out a small case and opened it, taking out a lilac colored silk rope. It actually had a good heft to it leaving her to take it out and toss one end to him. 

It seemed to take so little time to get everything into her apartment, the boxes stacked across her closet. Water jugs into her kitchen with Wesker preparing what was left of her fresh groceries. It felt mundane, it felt normal despite the chaos outside. Among the things was a camp stove that used arm sized propane tanks. “Wesker? Were you going to eat me?” she asked him again. He cocked his head towards her and looked back to his cooking. 

“No.” he answered. Setting a large plate of stir-fry down. It used all the things she bought along with some freeze dried meat from the MRE’s. 

“Then what happened.” her mind crawled a little at the utter normalcy of this situation. Even with all the death outside, the fires, the barely lit apartment. It felt normal, it felt alien and wrong in the normalcy. She should be trying to find people, or escaping the city. Not chatting and eating with her enemy. 

“A small reduction in…” he paused looking up to her as she stomached a few bites. “Cognitive functions. It could have been to eat you, if there wasn’t something else on the mind.” Jill dropped her fork. Her cheeks went hot as she put her hands to her face. “The silk rope is a nice touch of things.” A small desperate, and insane sounding laugh came out of her. 

“Do you want me to shoot you?” she asked gasping in and settling herself down. Her stomach unclenched from the utter strangeness of this situation letting her eat. 

“Yes.” she looked back up to him. “Controlled testing, I would rather it be by hands I trust. I have not utterly tested the limits of what I have become and would rather not be subject to utterly inhumane tests, even for Umbrella.” She chewed around some bell peppers and nearly tasteless meat. 

“I could join Umbrella if it met testing you.” she answered. He smiled to her eating a few bites himself. “Is there anything else I need to know?” 

“The military is actually on the way now, several Umbrella teams have been abandoned in the city as it has become apparent that this city is a lost cause. The leftovers of the police are on the way to make a last stand, but they will likely not be able to make it.” she ate another bite. 

“Is there… there isn’t anything to be done is there?” she asked. “Even if I knew of the tainted water.” 

“Boiling water only works so much.” he answered. “The chaos that would ensue…” he held out his palm. Jill frowned into the meal more than halfway eaten now. “It would save lives, but Umbrella would blame you and the others.” Jill shivered. “It is likely the tainted water came from the mansion.” he told her. “I have word however that they are releasing a test project on you.” She shrugged.

“What else is new?” she questioned. Slowly so she was aware of the movement he reached out to touch her hand, holding onto it. “It’s not like I haven’t dealt with their monsters.” she looked right into his face. 

“If it is anything like what I released, if you damage it, it will be forced to heal causing more unstable mutations.” he told her calmly. Letting go of her hand to slowly drag his fingers down her palm the light touch tickling her. “Continue to damage it and soon the mutations will cause it to be destroyed.” he drew his hand back taking another bite. She made her decision when she put the gun down, standing up and stretching. 

“Al?” she questioned. He had been watching her, this entire thing no longer felt real. It no longer felt like it was really happening to her. It let her feel calm as she walked around the counter and stood in front of him. She could only really see herself as though a third person, not exactly acting all on her own will. Her stomach roiled with the action but she leaned forwards kissing him. Wesker seemed to be confused with the action, until she raised her hands and ran one through his hair. The other on the side of his head. 

He opened his mouth and that is when she felt herself again, biting down hard on his lower lip. She felt him flinch and tense as she tasted his blood again in her mouth. She let go when his hands touched her sides roaming up towards her neck. She let her hands down to rest her arms on his shoulders as he stood, frowning as he pulled back. Tonguing the wound she gave him as he pushed her to the sofa. She gripped his shoulders hard, nails trying to dig into his skin to cause damage. “Oh Jill,” his voice teased. Veering away from the sofa his hands lifted her up, throwing her onto his shoulder in a rough motion that drove her breath out of her. 

Jill gasped in, kicking him before he trapped her legs to his chest. She had to grab his long jacket to support herself upright to be able to breathe as another hand went up. Roaming up the back of her legs to her ass. She gaped in gritting her teeth as he more gently let her down to the bed. She held up her hands defensively, as he stepped back to brush a hand across his mouth, wiping away the lingering trace of blood. “Is this what you want from me?” he asked her. She felt her cheeks flush as she lowered her hands not looking to him. 

“I don’t take the unwilling.” he answered her, and turned away from her. “Get some sleep, you’ll need plenty of rest.” She felt bile rise up in her stomach. 

“But… You want it.” she said wincing into herself refusing still to look at him. He stalled near the door, leaving her to cringe further. 

“Do you?” he asked. Jill chanced a look up he had a hand on the doorframe but wasn’t looking to her. “Do you Jill?” she shivered trying to examine herself. But she felt numb, in some way she felt broken, but more so numb. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled the material off her, leaving her naked from the waist up. 

“I need it.” she told him. “I need to feel SOMETHING.” she whispered voice barely going out on the last word. He turned to her and she still refused to fully look to him as he walked back towards her. “I hate you so much.” 

“Look at me.” Jill glared to his side. His hand came up grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at his face. “Do. You. Want. THIS.” he clipped off each word. Another shiver, the last little bit of feeling leaving her now. She put her hands onto his chest keeping her eyes into the red colored eyes he had. Jill unstrapped the bulletproof vest he had on, snaking her hands under it and unbuttoning the shirt he had on. Wesker let go of her chin and she let it fall staring at his chest as he pulled off the overcoat, then the vest, and shirt. Leaving him as topless as her. Her hands shook as she splayed them over his smooth chest. His skin just a little hotter than she remembered it being. 

Like he was running a constant fever or his body was trying to fight off an infection. He ran a hand down her cheek to her neck, then further down to cup her breast. Another shiver, this one like older times as his thumb idly brushed across her peeked nipple. She leaned forwards kissing his stomach, feeling his skin react with it. Tensing as he breathed as she hunched further down kissing his navel. She put her hands around his waist hands clawing into his skin and drawing small red wells of blood, he hissed his breath out. Jill let him go quickly going back to the front to unlatch his belt. 

“Ah ah ah.” He grabbed her chin drawing her back. He tilted her head back up leaning down to kiss her much more gently then she could stand. “I trust you, but not that much.” she felt her lips pull into a smile relaxing her hands as she drew the belt off his waist. He dropped her chin to grab her wrists pulling her away from him. “Stay still.” Jill watched him as he walked away from her towards the fire escape, heart racing now in her chest as she watched him take the rope still hanging off the edge and rolling it around his hand as he came back in. 

Fear laced its way into her along with the delicious sensation of arousal. She squirmed as he handed the rope to her and pulled off his shoes and socks. Back to her she held her hands out palms facing up and holding onto the rope. “I’m trusting you Al.” she told him watching as he tied the wrists together, leaving a long tail running between her legs. She flushed, feeling shame as she pointed towards her closet, with the open bin. 

“Hmm,” he walked to it, looking for all purpose just like he did before the mansion. There was a scream, making her flinch but watch him as he slowly pawed through it. “What do we have in here?” he asked her. 

“I bought… Christmas early…” she whispered. “To test...try… it. See what I liked.” Jill tried the restraints, she found if needed she could escape. They were just loose enough that if she used her teeth she could most definitely get out. 

“What did you like?” he asked her, as if this were normal. As if the world wasn’t going to hell outside of the apartment. As if people weren’t dead and dying all over the city. Jill pushed all those thoughts out, letting the numb arousal take over. It felt so much better than letting her mind wear over and over again at all the dead out there. She rubbed her thighs together, before hiking her legs apart, barely rubbing the ropes around her wrists against herself. 

“A lot of it. I liked a lot of it.” she answered and moaned. He turned back to her watching her and then smiled. “It was hard to do on my own.” she admitted to him. 

“I can imagine.” he pulled out a few things, hiding them behind him as he walked back to her side. She looked up at him as he bent down letting her kiss him again. He set what he grabbed on each side of her making her keep her eyes open to look to each side. “This is what  _ I _ want.” She swallowed nodding to him. He took the harness first grabbing the end of the rope and pulling her stand in front of him while putting the harness onto his shoulder to keep his hands free. “Are the ropes comfortable?” he asked her, untying the front of her pajamas. 

“Yes.” Jill shuddered, he pulled her pants down, guiding her out of them. His hands stayed on her hips, as he knelt down. She held her hands up to watch him as he kissed her stomach, tongue rolling around her navel before he pulled her underwear down. Now naked, he took the end of the end of the rope, drawing it to his free shoulder as he finally grabbed the harness.

“Keep your hands up.” he told her and she nodded keeping her hands on his shoulder as he put the harness onto her. Coming around her her breasts to make a X between them he motioned her to her back where the straps hung down to put something down into her ass. “Good girl.” he drew the hanging strap up and let it fall making her flinch as he gently tugged her back towards the bed. The metal anal hook had two balls on the end as he picked up the lubricant first. Another scream or maybe the same person who screamed before, and he was parting her ass cheeks. 

Using a finger to caress the cold, but quickly warming lube, around her anus and inside with just one finger. “Is this something you really want?” he asked she hadn’t put her arms down as he pulled her flush to him. Thumb sliding into her anus and staying there as his other came down to stroke her. It left her legs shuddering to keep her upright. He smiled as he felt her warm slick arousal. 

"Yes. Yes I want it." She spoke into his shoulder. The person outside began to scream for help. A gunshot, then more calls for help. "Oh fuck just die already." She snapped as they got a bit closer to the building. 

"Do you want your arms behind you? Or in front?" Wesker asked ignoring the outburst, slowly drawing his thumb out of her. She put her forehead to his shoulder thinking. 

"Behind." She answered dutifully. He kissed her languishly licking the fresh bite on her lip. Jill wondered if Barry actually knew what was going on before Wesker pulled her arms up and to her back, finally tying off the end of the rope to the back strap that would soon have the anal hook on it. "Please, oh god please." She spoke she could draw her arms down back to her front but kept them up as his body left her to grab the hook. 

She watched as he coated the balls in quite a lot of lube, heading back to her. She leaned into his warmth. Again the person outside yelled for help, another gunshot. She could now hear the moans and groans of the dead following him. "That's annoying." She told Wesker. He smiled, getting behind her and tying the hood to her harness. He let the end just barely dangle to her ass arms coming around her to fondle her. The person was screaming again, this time more desperately. 

“Ignore it.” Jill frowned, he guided her onto the bed, leaving her to kneel awkwardly with her front on the bed and her legs open. “Relax, I’ll take care of everything.” he leaned over her kissing down her back. She tensed, the person started screaming and there was banging. She ignored them, she was in no place to help them, even if she did want to help them. Jill felt the press of the hook into her ass and concentrated further to relax. It slowly slipped in, tugging insistently upwards due to the way her arms were bound above her head. With her wrists crossed behind her head and arms up and starting to ache now. 

The person screamed with a new frenetic energy, and Wesker helped her to stand up, hand coming up to her chest to make sure the tugging of the hook wasn’t to much. She moaned as she leaned back into him. “Shhh….” he soothed, hands coming up to her arms and massaging them. “Just a little longer.” he whispered. The screaming turned into a barely heard gurgle, the dead make their own noises as the person died from them. His hand came down to stoke through her pussy, sliding in two fingers into her. Even with that she felt a fullness, that left her shuddering and almost unable to stand. 

“Please more…” she begged. Slowly he drew her to the bed and she was forced to stand there in an extremely awkward manner as he got naked and settled down onto the bed, his cock bobbing between his legs. He motioned to her and she licked her lips as she approached him, and winced as the hook tugged a little harder when she tried to get onto his lap. He reached for her guiding her up and then onto his lap where his cock now nudged through her folds, throbbing with blood and putting a pressure on her clit. 

“Such a good girl.” he praised. Both his hands went to her back, untying her arms to now make the hook settle more loosely in her ass. Her arms shook as he lowered them down but didn’t untie them now bringing her and his lips together in an insistent kiss. He guided himself slowly into her, pulling her onto his cock as he kissed her making her moan faintly with the feeling of fullness it created. “How does it feel?” he asked fondling her breasts. 

“Full.” She arched her back to both make the cock in her move but also make the hook move. Jill gasped in, then winced as she felt him take one of her breasts into his mouth, fondling her nipple in his teeth. “Good, it feels good.” she told him. He smiled around her breast, letting go of her nipple and pulling back. The thrust of his hips made her gasp in, arching again. 

“Good? Not great?” he teased. Jill tensed waiting for another thrust. He drew his hands down her back gently cupping her ass, supporting her rump as he slowly drew her up and down on his cock. She got her arms up, and then slotted his head through her arms. Grabbing his hair she brought him to her kissing him.

“Harder.” she told him barely breathing the word over his lips. His fingers dug into her ass, before with just a little movement he thrust into her, giving her just a little painful edge. “Yeesss.” she drawled relaxing her hand as he chuckled. The next movement was swift, he stood seating herself all the way onto his cock, and leaving her trying to scramble without yanking to much on the hook. Her scramble had him evidently pleased as she while he supported her thighs hooked her legs around his waist, keeping her arms around his neck. 

Once settled in this new position he began to fuck her in more earnest. Back to the more rough sex that she was more used to from him. The delicious feeling of pleasure with the hint of pain, and now the awkward feeling of fullness in her ass. The once cool metal was now warm from her body as she rose up on the high peak of an orgasm. He braced her on one arm to shove his two forefingers into her mouth so that the scream she made as she tipped over was muffled around them. Her body slumped around his as he spent himself inside of her. 

Carefully he ducked his head out from her arms and slid her off his cock to settle stomach first onto the bed. She moaned faintly as she felt the hook come loose from the bondage harness and then slowly turn inside of her. It was easier to remove then to insert as he drew it out of her placing a kiss on the small of her back. She flinched as the afterglow faded, turning it into a wince from the ache and pain from the couplation came fully into her mind. 

“Do you want some water?” Jill turned sitting up and frowning at the unfamiliar feeling of her ass not exactly enjoying what she had subjected it to. 

“Sure.” she watched him as he grabbed the discarded towel and wrapped it around himself leaving her room. She moved further onto the bed sliding herself under the blankets and sniffing at the dust that kicked up. When he came back he dropped off the water going to the window to stare out before shutting and locking it. “Have somewhere to be?” she asked. The numb feeling hadn’t left just yet, as he turned to her giving her an odd look. 

“Not at the moment.” she smiled at him drawing her knees up to her chest. “Why Jill aren’t you ashamed?” his voice was smug and she went through her head. No she wasn’t ashamed of herself, but yet anyways. 

“Come sleep with me?” the rare few times that they actually stayed overnight at his place or here came to her mind. He gave one last look outside before walking to her, dropping the towel to climb into bed beside her. She let him draw her flush into his body which was warm unlike the the air around her leaving her to sigh. “Now what I wouldn’t give for a hot bath.” 

“You could come with me.” his voice was quiet. “There is a plan for getting out of here, for more then just one or two people.” she frowned placing her cheek onto one pec. She did not want to think about that. “Think on it, I want you-” she moved kissing him. 

“Shut up.” she snapped silencing him. 

“Are you sure you want more?” he asked her she blinked at him and lowered her mouth back to being more gentle. “Softly?” she nodded mouthing along his jaw line as he smiled at her. Sitting up to fondle her. Jill shivered as his fingers stroked through her pussy, while she did like it rough she didn’t want to continue to think. Just feeling the languorous pleasure and afterglow of orgasms was preferable to screaming at herself for what she had done. Not just being intimate with him again, but to ignore the person who had died practically at her door. 

“I really hate you.” he chuckled to her, guiding her so that they were in a doggy position. 

“If this is how you hate, then I’m glad to have your ire.” she hissed in displeasure but soon he was entering her from behind, one hand giving an insistent motion over her clit. 

**MORNING OF DAY FOUR**

Jill woke up pulling the blankets further around her in the cold around her. There wasn’t a trace of warmth of Wesker. He had left long enough ago that his warmth had entirely depleted. However she heard him moving around the apartment and pushed herself up. Her aching now was more of a problem as she groaned. “Come into the bathroom.” she heard him say and followed his advice. She blinked at the warmth that assaulted her inside. The water was steaming in her old style clawfoot tub, which had been heated to hot with ‘fire logs’ under it. 

“Hot bath?” Wesker asked, keeping an eye on the logs and fully dressed for whatever team he was leading, or being a plant in. 

“Oh yes.” the metal was less hot than she thought, even on the bottom. He bent over her kissing her forehead as she sank into the hot water. 

“Keep an eye on the logs underneath and be careful. I’ll be back late tonight to give you information.” she turned to him blinking. “If there is more of an escape plan for you.” he held his hand out and she frowned. “Very well, enjoy your bath.”

“You’re not joining me?” he smiled as he stood heading to the door. 

“No, I have things to get done. They get suspicious when I am gone for long periods of time. Paranoia is increasing now that they realize Umbrella abandoned them here to die. It will be a chore to get them out, I’ll not likely be able to help you escape.” Jill splashed the hot water over her face. She wasn’t sure she wanted to feel what she might feel about that. “Would you take a comicator?” 

“No. Just leave. I’ll be fine, you made sure of that.” Wesker sighed and left, heading into her room and vanishing from sight. Probably leaving from the fire escape. Jill savored the hot bath letting the hot water soothe away the aches and pains from all the hell she experienced. She took her hot bath thanking herself for her insistence at the claw foot tub, seeing it as something kitschy. Her stomach coiled and she quickly got herself clean. 

The feeling passed and she pulled herself up, wincing at the hot metal but not burning herself. Using a coffee cup she threw the tub water onto the logs. She left the water in after all she could us it to wash clothes or objects in her apartment. After a short moment she was back to another set of dirty clothes much more sensible than everything else. Frowning over the large amount of MRE’s and water she noticed that at least enough food for ten people was gone. 

Her stomach clenched as she opened up a self heating food pack adding in water and then folding it back up to cook. She could imagine him eating it all, maybe something with his body, or rather him taking it to the group of defected Umbrella agents. She forced the meal into her, even though the thoughts that had threatened her in the tub now ran over into her head. 

What was wrong with her? It wasn’t just the sex bit, it was utterly ignoring and allowing that person to die. She leaned out on the fire escape taking a few deep breaths of the smoky air. She could see the person’s remains in her alley here, none of the zombies stood around with it. “Better him them me.” she told herself. Feeling cold and callous, there were so few things she could have done. Or would be able to do, the person she couldn’t recall if the voice had been male or female. She ducked back into her apartment shutting herself and then paced. 

Without electricity she had little to do other than pile some of her clothes into the tub and try to wash them. Using the silk rope to hang the clothes up to dry in the bathroom. It was almost night when she finally heard him come back. He actually knocked on the window and she opened it up letting him back in buring the emotions that made her gag inside of her chest. “What are you doing back here?” she asked and watched as the sun tainted red by all the smoke was sinking beyond the horizon. 

“To make sure you’re okay.” he told her. She grimaced looking away from him. 

“That shouldn’t have happened.” she told him gesturing blindly out. He actually smiled at her, slowly approaching her. Jill backed up until her back hit the wall. “Stop.” she raised her hands touching his chest. 

“You can’t blame me can you?” he asked smug as he leaned over her. She glared to his chest. “The only shame is what you feel. It was a thoroughly enjoyable experience, even for you.” She shuddered and pushed him sliding away from him. 

“I’m fine and I’m bored. I didn’t think I would ever be trapped in my apartment without electricity.” she gestured to the bathroom. “I at least now have clean clothes.” he nodded to her letting her escape. “Hungry?” she pointed the MRE’s. 

“I took some to the group I am infiltrating.” she nodded. Mystery solved or maybe not, she’d rather not ever trust him again. 

“So did they drop any more monsters?” she asked, he went still. The kind of stillness that told her he was stressed. “Ah-Wesker?” 

“Yes.” he answered. “There should be heavier weapons in the police department. Or elsewhere.” he told her. “Damage it enough and it should create an unstable mutant.” 

“Like you?” he broke out of the stillness to smile at her. 

“If you want to know, I was experimented on in the womb and as a child.” he told her. Jill felt a pang of something in her chest. “They wanted the perfect human.” she opened and closed her mouth and looked away from him. She bit her lip to prevent the quip that threatened to break through her. 

“When should I make a break for it?” she asked him. He looked back outside thinking, before gesturing her to him. Her better judgment gone she approached him letting him pull her into his side. He very briefly kissed the top of her head before moving away from her. 

“After tomorrow. It might allow the creature they sent to wander far from your location. They didn’t have this place on file.” he told her. She gave him an odd look but he said nothing further, heading back on the fire escape. 

“Thank you.” she told him. He stalled just about to climb down. “Don’t make me say it again.” 

“Survive Jill. I’ll see you again.” she nodded watching as he left leaving her alone in the city. She headed back into her apartment. When she got out of this city she would need to have her story straight. She was pretty sure that no one, besides the man in question, would enjoy being told she slept with Wesker. She was somewhat certain that if she had joined him he might have been less enigmatic with his words maybe even help her to get out. Leaving whatever it was that was sent after her to perish by both their hands. 

It left her gagging and rushing to the toilet to dry heave over it before she controlled herself. Never, she would never want to help him in anything. Even when she, Jill heaved over the toilet again. Controlling her thoughts she shook it all out consoling herself with thoughts of his demise. If anything she could just forget this entire escapade happened, leaving her with the story of being stuck in her apartment for six days alone. Six days without being able to do anything to help anyone because she was trapped. She put her hand to her face. It sounded stupid to her this lie. But it would have to do for everyone she would meet after this entire thing. She was more than confident she could survive if only to spite the company that fucked over her life so thoroughly that she would sleep with, the man that tried to kill her. 


	4. Loops and hops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill and Wesker meet up several times through the years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully this makes it clear as to why this fic is named what it is! I also hope I got the timeline roughly correct!

**SOMETIME IN 2003**

**  
  
**

Jill closed her eyes as the helicopter was hit by a blast of wind. The person in front of her swore. “God how can you sleep at a time like this?” Chris asked. Jill shrugged opening her eyes. She felt exhausted really. Years had passed, they felt like decades as Umbrella desperately tried to claw for continuing relevance. Or hide for that matter. Parts of it had come apart some screaming that they had nothing to do with what happened to Raccoon. 

“I’m tired.” she explained and leaned back into a padded headrest. They were heading into Caucus area and she wasn’t sure if she cared anymore. Umbrella fell like a jenga tower, and the pieces were laying all around and they were tasked with picking them up. Shaking them to see what could be used and what was useless. In a way she felt like she was working for Umbrella, mopping up their shit where it laid. She shivered as a gust of cold air ran through her. 

“Well at least we know what to expect this time.” Chris told her. “Jill?” 

“We got an hour to get there. You should try to get some rest too.” she looked back to Chris who looked away from her, then glanced away nodding. She closed her eyes again and tried to get some rest, instead she tried to piece together a troubling bit of memory in her head. She gnawed on it for years now, everytime the memory changed a bit, altering just the slightest bit. She wasn’t even sure if it was a fever dream or a vague memory. But events in her life kept serving to remind her of the hazy ill remembered memory. 

_ Wake up. Jill blinked her eyes open, water was pressed to her lips and shivered. It felt cold, she felt so very cold. Even the water felt warm to her as she drank as much water as she could. Coughing it was pulled back. GOOD. She glared to the blurry shape. You’re safe here, the pursuer has been drawn away from this tower.  _

_ “Cold.” she told it. A hand touched her forehead. Not cold feverish. She rolled over onto her side. Jill. She ignored the insistant voice in her head. I’m going to inject you with something. She frowned and huddled into herself. What your friend is going to get isn’t going to help understand? This strain, well it is unique. This vaccine is going to take care of you. She nodded holding up her arm. There was a slight pain and then a sort of relief filled her. Someone padded a blanket around her that she pulled to herself. There, much better no?  _

_ “I really hate you.” she spoke mostly to herself. I know. The offer still stands. I can take you out of here. “No.” She pursed her lips. The canteen was put in front of her face. Be careful. “Why do you, pretend to care?” she asked herself. A hand was put on her shoulder. I do care. I doubt you’ll remember this but know that I do care about you. More so then I do anyone else. If you must, think of it like the infection coursing through you now. I adore you. If you would just come with me...  _

_ “You. You?” Jill turned pushing herself up to face the blob. “YOU aren’t even here.” She was gathered briefly into a warm chest. Just sleep and rest. I’ll keep an eye out for you until your friend comes back. She was placed back down, a pack was pushed under her head as padding against the ground. Her hair was brushed back away from her face. Our friend at the university created this vaccine, it is always good to have a cure around now isn’t it?  _

_ “How does that even work?” she questioned and struggled to take another drink. It felt like time had passed, but she wasn’t sure if it did or not. She was helped when her shaking hand threatened to spill the canteen. Stem cells, they inject the virus into stem cells and from there they adapt to the strain, in which then... the voice in her head paused. They can be grown and cultivated in a matter of hours given the right conditions. She nodded. “I would.” You would what? “Help you.” she stated glaring at an empty part of the room. You would help me? “Yes, but…” she turned her cheek into a palm. “I really wish I could. I don’t know why.” she heard herself laugh, and smiled. “Dr. Mindbender.”  _

_ From the GI Joe cartoon? “Yes.” She closed her eyes and the blanket was pushed further around her. I like that, I have to go now. Your friend is back. “I…” she stalled. There was nothing there even when a hand drew down her cheek, she shuddered feeling alone. “I care about you to.” she finished. There was a noise as she was roused by Olivera, he pulled her to sit up giving her a vaccine to cure her. She was sure no one else what there. It was impossible for anyone else to be there.  _

Jill let out a small groan as she stood unstrapping herself from the helicopter as it set down. Her back and neck ached from the position in the machine. She stretched as she got out with Chris, heading into the next mission, just like all the other missions there were. The air was bitterly cold, leaving her shivering even with the jumpsuit on. Even so, she darted out in front of Chris putting a smile on as she shoved whatever her fevered mind wanted to keep bringing up. 

“This is just like the mansion don’t you think?” he asked. Jill blinked to him and then looked away. 

“You mean the reports right?” she watched as the helicopter raised up and away. Chris obviously shuddered with it, but Jill felt nothing at the moment watching it. “Let’s get going, the faster we move the more people we can save.” Chris turned to her as she moved towards the village. This was and was not like the mansion, and the less she thought of that the better. 

The past was gone, and she didn’t want to linger on unpleasant memories. She chanced a look to Chris as they got to the outskirts of the village. Just a few Zombies dragged themselves slowly around the frosty ground groaning. It looked like the ‘rumors’ the ‘hearsay’ were true. She wished she could say she was surprised, but she wasn’t. Chris was kitted out in heavier weapons then her, she relied on speed not force. 

**  
  
**

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**

**  
  
**

Jill checked her gun as they wandered in the village. There was maybe ten of the dead wandering around. “Don’t you think its weird?” Chris asked her. She turned to him, he frowned at his hand gun. 

“What’s wrong?” the gun clicked unlessly. 

“Its jammed.” he told her. 

“Get it fixed, I’ll keep an eye out.” She held her gun up, listening more than looking. She heard nothing much, only the sound of the snow starting to fall. 

“Damn, unlucky. I mean though… there are so few people here. Where is everyone?” Jill blinked looking around. She could smell the scent of woodsmoke and glanced around. Only one building looked to be occupied, but there wasn’t a light on in the building in question as far as she noticed from looking at it. “Don’t you think it’s strange though?” he asked. Jill sighed. 

“These situations go with the job Chris. Nothing is strange anymore.” Chris finally got the gun unjammed and held it up. 

“That’s not what I mean, I mean look.” he gestured around. “WHERE is everyone. We got a report of over a hundred people living here. Where are they? They should be everywhere.” Jill turned pointing two fingers into her eyes and to the building with the smoke coming out of it. He looked to it nodding but grimaced. 

“Obviously the whole village has been infected.” Jill commented and went to the door she tried to listen to the otherside. Listening for the gurgling groan of the dead, but Chris kicked the door in and quickly had her heading in with him. “Empty. Just empty.” she said. It was abandoned in fact. Food was on the table, but a vase on the wooden thing was knocked over with the slow leak of the remains of the liquid dripping down and creating a small icicle on the table. 

“Jill, what the hell can cause the whole town to turn to ghosts?” he asked lowering the gun. If there were more dead, they would have been attracted by the sound of the door breaking. “We should call in reinforcements.” 

“Chris its just-” she paused hearing small steps. Chris reacted fast pointing his handgun to the intruder. A little girl, Jill took a breath in as the gun stood frozen in fear. 

“Alive?” Chris grabbed his flashlight with the gun still pointed to her. “Are you alive? Hey are you alive-” Jill pushed him away getting in front of him as the girl looked ready to cry. 

“Stop that! You’re scaring her.” Chris stepped away from her as she knelt down in front of the girl.  _ “Hi there.”  _ Jill spoke in Russian. The girl’s eyes lit up and she let out a sobb. 

“Sorry.” Chris said lamely behind her. 

_ “Don’t worry, we’re Americans, we’re here to help you.”  _ She told the girl.  _ “My name is Jill. What is yours? Do you speak english?”  _ The little girl hugged her sobbing. “Chris, do you think we can take a break? Make her some coco?” He gave her the oddest look. 

“She… fuck.” Jill held up a hand, lifting the girl up and carrying her. 

“Language. There are children present.” Jill went to where the smoke was coming from. A small wood furnace that looked like it was stoked a day or so ago with far too much wood for it. It was built around a brick building, and all the wooden furniture around it was moved away leaving the room a bit more safe from the state this furnace had been in. 

“We need to get out of here.” Chris told her. “I…” She stoked the fire as the girl started to calm herself. He moved around and finally did as she asked filling up and putting a metal teapot onto a spot on the furnace. 

“My name is Anna.” the girl said as Jill set her down on a comfortable chair. Anna spoke halting english.  _ “My momma was teaching me English.”  _ Anna sobbed as Chris rummaged and found a tin of coco he put the mix into a mug that he handed to Jill. 

“I’m going to go get a car, we need transport to get around.” Jill nodded to him smiling to Anna. 

_ “I guess it’s a good thing I was learning Russian.”  _ Jill told her.  _ “We meet each other halfway.”  _ Finally the girl smiled. The teapot began screaming and Jill quickly got the mug into her hands putting the teapot down to the still warm brick. “Are you hurt?” Anna shook her head. “Do you know what happened?” Jill heard the car that Chris must have found pull up, she didn’t hear any gunshots, so it was very likely there still weren’t that many wandering dead. 

“Yes…” Anna sipped at the coco. “A wolf, it came to the village and started eating people.” Jill nodded as Chris went in, staying near the door. “Those people started coming back, they were so horrible.” She sniffed.  _ “They were monsters, my momma said they were infected, transformed.” _ Anna said. Jill tucked that little sentence in Russian into the back of her head. “Momma started… she started to act funny.” 

“Its okay.” Jill soothed Anna as she began to sob again. “We need to know what you do.” She nodded. 

“Daddy, he hid me in a closet. Momma was screaming, and he was yelling.” Anna tossed the cup down to hug into Jill sobbing again. “That’s all I know, everything went quiet and I was so scared!” Jill hugged her patting her comfortingly. 

_ “Its okay, We’ll get you out of here.”  _ Jill told her. 

“What do you plan on doing?” Chris asked her. Jill picked her up. “We can’t just… we can’t leave her here.” 

“I know, we don’t just kill zombies. Lets see if there are others around. They should be attracted to the sound of the car.” 

“So will zombies.” he put his hand to his head. 

“Come on.” Anna grabbed onto her as they went outside. 

_ “I heard… I hear them yelling about the Silo.”  _ Anna told her.  _ “I’m sorry I didn’t… I didn’t remember.”  _ Jill nodded putting Anna into the car and guiding her to buckle up. 

“She said she heard them heading into the silo.” Jill hold Chris. Anna brightened looking around her. 

“Will my daddy be there?” she asked them. Jill smiled as Chris grimaced. 

“We can only hope Anna, we are hoping to save everyone we can. If they went to the silo it was likely for protection.” Anna smiled to Jill. “If your Daddy is alive, we will save him. I promise.” 

“Are you sure that you should be telling her that?” Chris asked her pulling her to him to whisper harshly. Jill pushed him away. “Everyone could be…” 

“Making a last stand right now, so we need to hurry.” That got him to react as both of them piled into the car next. “Do you know where to go?” Jill asked. Anna nodded quickly telling them, In Russian where to head towards. They stopped at the large building everyone climbing out of the car to the utterly silent building. 

_ “Keep close to me okay?”  _ Jill told the girl who huddled close to her side. Chris bent down and picked up a shotgun shell with a frown.

“Its likely they came here to make a last stand.” Chris said and dropped the shell heading into the building. It was freezing cold as the rest of the outside. Several bags of grains sat waiting on selves framing the walls. 

“HELLO?! We are here to help!” Chris yelled. Jill winced as his voice echoed. “Tell them we are allies.” He said to her as soon as the echo stopped. 

_ “We are armed!” _ Jill yelled to the vacant building.  _ “We can get you out to safety!”  _ she yelled next. But there was no noise around them. They wandered in the dark building, there were few windows and and what were there let in little light due the increasing snowstorm around them. She froze looking to an empty place in the shelves. It was well labeled although she had to put her face to the metal doors to see what the labels said. It was Chris that led with the flashlight and she didn’t want her night vision obstructed anymore then that. 

“What is a fridge doing here?” Jill asked. She wracked her brain for whatever it could be used for. If this was a grain silo, why would they need a fridge? She opened it pushing Anna behind her as she did so. With a thunk that said the man was frozen solid a body landed out leaving Chris to turn back to her shining the light on the dead mans face. He showed no sign of degeneration of flesh, but his face was frozen in a state of wide eyed desperation. 

“That…” Anna crouched down to him and Jill put away the lack of screaming by the child for later in her head. She seemed to calm for Jill’s experience.  _ “That is our Mayor!”  _

“What would he be doing in a freezer?” Chris asked, now looking around. “Yes, lights,” he went just a little aways. “Lets see if they work.” 

“Chris-” Jill began looking around and stepping around the corpse. He flicked the lights on and shadows shot out, revealing a shambling corpse looking towards them with dull eyes. It hadn’t seemed to notice them, but that could be due to the lack of ears it had. “Maybe he froze to death rather than deal with that.” she said quietly. It didn’t move around, but a large shadow came around behind it. Letting out that strange hissing gurgle out there were so many of the zombies Jill felt her heart clench in terror. 

“Fuck.” Chris breathed. “Is this all of them?” he questioned and rose the gun. 

“Wait-” He fired, immediately drawing all the eyes of dead towards them. Jill grit her teeth rising her gun as well getting off a few rounds. One padded into the racks of sacks, and a white trail of flour started flooding out. Chris quickly fired into the heads of each zombie in the front. 

“GO! Get out of here!” he yelled. Jill grabbed Anna’s arm and ran back to the door. She grabbed it and tried to turn the knob only to find it not locked but unable to be pushed open. “Locked?!” Chris backed up towards them. Anna let out a sob. Jill turned back to the approaching hoard. 

_ “Stay near the door.”  _ She told Anna. “No.” Jill answered Chris and frowned. 

“What the hell is this? A trap?” She raised the gun and fried off at the zombies. Anna starting sobbing against the door. “We need to get out, look for stairs, anything!” 

“We don’t have the ammo to get OUT.” Jill hissed back to him. After what felt like a second they were almost engulfed with clouds of flour. It felt like a reminder. “Chris…” she said, he turned to her briefly. “Flour is explosive.” An almost desperate smile took his face as he nodded to her. Jill grabbed Anna again and went to the fridge pushing the little girl into the fridge and grabbing the shotgun from the corpse, kicking the legs out of the way of shutting the door. 

She tossed the gun to Chris he fried several rounds and thankfully the gun was filled with buckshot, leading even more holes into the flour bags all around. “In the fridge!” he yelled, and hefted his handgun right to a lightbulb as the building was filled entirely with fine flour dust. Jill barely was closing the doors when the explosion hit. Anna went limp as fire very quickly engulfed the area heating the doors fast and knocking the wind out of the both of them. Jill kicked the doors back open, dragging Anna and letting her down. Fire licked at the flour sacks, but the threat of explosion was gone. She grabbed Chris checking his pulse as his clothes smoked. His was unconscious but alive, with a strong pulse. 

“Releasing a spark in an explosive material?” came a cool voice. Jill froze she didn’t want to look at him. Didn’t want to even think about him, but she stood and watched as Wesker climbed down the stairs. He looked around at the few struggling dead, they were burning fairly well. “Is he alive?” Wesker walked passed her, as she grit her teeth. She looked to the shotgun, but even if it did still work she saw there wasn’t any rounds left in the chamber. 

“Both of them are. No thanks to you trying to kill us.” 

“I was going to help…” he stated but dropped off as Chris groaned, pushing himself up only half awake. “Hmmph.” 

“God, that hurts, my ears are still ringing.” He stood wobbling, and looked around missing Wesker at first glance around. “This shit here…” he groaned. “I have a feeling who caused it.” He turned then as Wesker snorted in a short laugh. Jill bent down and picked up Anna, holding onto her with one arm and the handgun with the other. 

“Such insolent luck you have Chris.” Wesker commented. “To survive an explosion, and without major damage as well. Are your ears ringing?” Chris grimaced in anger as Jill kept Anna behind her, the girl hanging onto her hip as she woke and slipped out of Jill’s hold. 

“I bet you are behind this! Aren’t you?” Chris yelled pointing a finger to Wesker. “Tell me you bastard why kill all these people? What does it gain you?” Wesker looked to her not to Chris as he spoke. 

“You shouldn’t misunderstand.” she glared at him letting the gun drop down to the ground now. “This outbreak was an accident, just as that was.” Jill reached out touching Chris’s shoulder, he looked back to her and she shook her head. 

“Then why are you here?” she asked him. He pointed down and the two of them drew back as cracks appeared on the ground. 

“Nothing that concerns either of you, I do suggest you both leave with the child.” Chris took a step forwards. 

“You bastard, you would leave a child to die?” 

“Well this village is cursed….” Wesker drawled. Chris took another step and the floor started to collapse leaving them scrambling backwards. 

“The floor collapsed?” Chris asked. 

“That would because of your explosion.” There was a noise that game from the dark hole, a sliding of scales that left her pushing past Chris to face down the hole. A clawed hand slowly reached up supporting itself as it crawled out of the hole. The humanoid creatures looked around as her and Chris backed away towards the set of stairs. 

“Those are… bio weapons.” Chris whispered. They looked almost like an orangutan and a crocodile mixed. It wasn’t bipedal, instead its long arms walked in an utterly alien gait. With a pug nosed face that held a permanent grimace with large cone shaped teeth. Spit oozed out of the gaps and the creatures slowly turned around waiting as they eyed their perspective prey. 

“We need to get out.” Jill whispered backing up the staircase. Just about halfway part of the wall started to crumble out and away. 

“Damn, I don’t have weapons. I left my shotgun in the car.” Jill nodded towards the hole. 

“Change of plans then.” Wesker said loudly. All the eyes of the creatures focused on him. “Can you get to your car in time?” Jill pushed Anna to Chris. 

“GO!” the creatures moved, Jill aimed and fired, striking one in the jaw. Its greenish blood sprayed out and the creature stumbled into its companions. She only saw the blur of Wesker as he leapt up, and vanished through one of the windows. Chris lept down and she tossed Anna to him and then lept out herself just barely avoiding one of the claws of the creature. Grabbing Anna’s hand she ran firing once behind her, into the foot of a purser. It fell screaming in an alien scream. Immediately two others went to it and started to attack and eat it. 

The other four followed them. “Into the car!” she let go of Anna, Chris went to the back yanking it open as she turned and fired once into the face of another following creature. Anna got in and shut the door watching as Chris yanked out a shotgun. He fired into the creatures, quickly killing the other four, the rest were heading out, following Wesker or flooding into the woods. However, Jill looked up as Chris checked over his shotgun, the two that were feasting were slowing, bodies slowing down. She held no fear that they would be able to populate and breed. 

That was probably the sole good thing about Umbrella, the few creatures that they made couldn’t reproduce. “Where did he go?” Chris looked around him. Jill went to the drivers side of the door, her mind racing. 

“The village, this place has to be run by Umbrella.” Chris turned to her then looked back to the corpses of the creatures. Hunters, she decided to call them. “Those things, are only made by Umbrella.” Chris went to the car, climbing in and shutting the the back and loading the shotgun back up. 

_ “Who was that man Jill?”  _ Anna asked Jill turned to her as she started the car and let out a breath. 

_ “Wesker, he is called Wesker. He is…” _ Jill looked to Chris.  _ “A dangerous man.”  _ Anna nodded to her and then blinked. She pulled out a strange looking locket from her clothes. 

_ “I remembered! My papa and mama had these!” _ Jill made her way away from the Silo, heading back into the village.  _ “My papa said that it would protect me, he put a bomb in out family safe!” _ Jill smiled at the thought that crossed her mind, it would serve him right setting the hunters on her, trying to prevent her from escaping. Likely trying to get Chris killed, then sweeping in and saving her life, he really was an asshole. 

_ “Is there anything else in the safe?” _ Jill asked Anna shook her head. “Who was your papa?” Jill asked this time in english. 

“He was very smart! He told me I was smart too but I…” Jill reached a hand out and squeezed her hand. “He was a chemist, mama told me she married him soon after I was born.” 

“She must have loved him a whole lot.” Jill said they stalled at the village outskirts. “That home you were in was it yours?” Anna nodded and Jill stalled the car, she wasn’t going to risk their source of easy transport to Wesker.  _ “I want you to give the locket to this Wesker.” _

_ “Is that okay? Is he a really bad man?”  _ Anna asked her. 

_ “Not that bad, but he deserves it. I can tell you why later.” _ Anna nodded trusting her. 

“What are you two talking about?” Chris asked. 

“The bad man!” Anna replied. Chris smiled nodding as Jill hid her face getting out of the car and glaring at the open door to the home. She spotted more fresh footprints leading to it. 

“Stay behind me, Chris it looks like this is where he went.” Chris nodded and the two of them carefully lined up at the home. The first floor had nothing, but they both heard him scattering objects up the stairs.  _ “Remember what I said to do. He won’t hurt you I promise.” _ Anna held onto her hip as they piled up behind the door to a cozy office. Wesker pocketed something, and then carefully opened up a false painting looking curiously at a safe there. 

“WESKER!” Chris yelled, Jill piled into the room behind Chris as Wesker calmly turned towards them. “I’ve got you dead, you will tell me what the fuck you are doing here.” Wesker looked to her and Jill grimaced to prevent a smile. 

“You sure are tough Chris.” Wesker commented dryly. He held up his gloved hands looking back to Jill. “This place was one of Umbrella’s storage units, though that purpose has been destroyed by your little explosion.” He answered. “But if you want Chris, why don’t you try to hit me. I sincerely doubt anything but buck shot will hit.” he smiled. Chris grit his teeth making an annoyed sound as he held up the shotgun. Jill squeezed Anna’s shoulder and the girl hiked her chin up and bravely stepped out. 

“Sir…” she spoke and shook a little. “Is… this what you want?” she pulled out the locket removing it from her neck and holding it up. 

“Get behind me.” Chris hissed to her but Anna kept walking out. She handed the locket to Wesker, and he motioned her away as Chris reached one hand to her. She grabbed that hand and dragged her out as Jill kept her handgun trained on him. She finally smiled to him, as he put a hidden key in the locket into the safe. She ducked down pushing Chris down the stairs as he opened it. Grabbing and covering Anna with her body as the explosion rang her ears. 

They quickly got out of the building as a fire started to burn in the exposed wood, Anna sobbed as Jill held her. “It was my papa! He… he was protecting me.” she sobbed, probably only now realizing her father was dead. Chris looked over the building. 

“Think that killed him?” Chris asked, Jill shook her head hugging Anna. 

“No. It would take much more than that.” Jill answered. 

“Damn.” Chris sighed. “We need to call for an extraction for the kid.” he told her. 

“Let’s call them up, tell them what we found. A good resupply would help.” She picked up Anna, brushing back the hood of the clothes she wore. Anna had a sort of bleach blond hair that Jill found familiar. It wasn’t that it was ‘blond’ it was the color that true albino humans had, and the exact color of Wesker’s hair. They piled back into the car heading right for the extraction point so they could get her to safety. 

“She said her father was a chemist… do you think he ran that chemical plant?” Chris asked Jill. She tucked an extra coat around the girl as they stayed at the point, car running to keep the inside warm as well as Anna as she slept. 

“I would bet this entire area is riddled with tunnels built by Umbrella, so very likely they owned that plant as a way to hide their things as well.” Jill answered. “Her father was working for Umbrella, they are notorious after all. That’s likely why he placed the explosive in that safe. One last bit of revenge against them.” 

“Man after my own heart.” Chris commented and then put his hand to his face as Jill laughed at him, feeling a sense of insane giddiness. She relaxed against the car waiting as the helicopter could be heard. 

**  
  
  
**

A few feet away Wesker padded off a small smoking portion of his coat watching as the three people left the area. He heard the approaching Hunter its body deteriorating in the cold. They were not made to last in the chill, as to the reason why so many were stored here, and not elsewhere where they could escape and wreak havoc. The Hunter lept at him, and he moved. His foot kicking out, catching the chin of the creature in a bone breaking force. Its neck snapped, the lower jaw going to the side as it shattered along with several teeth that now were stabbed into the upper jaw. It landed with a heavy thump in the snow. 

He pulled out a data disk, something Umbrella made that looked quite a bit like a floppy disk, but with a CD inside of it. This place was not a total loss, most of the tunnels below were empty and those that did have something were under the still crumbling building as it collapsed. Completely destroying anything of value if he hadn't already gotten what he needed from there that was. The Hunters were useless to him, he did not require them at all, he was looking more for data keys for a certain thing he was going to take. Among more samples of smaller strains of any of the viruses any of them were familiar with. 

“Oh Jill, that wasn't very good of you.” he backed further away from the building. There were no children in the village, Anna being the sole one there. Well that little problem was taken care of as well. A new generation, or maybe just someone that had been placed in stasis until these employees escaped the quickly collapsing Umbrella. He walked to his vehicle, a small concealed jeep. He opened up a briefcase computer and quickly inserted the data disk into the machines slot smiling as the data read out. 

He had what he needed, just as Jill had taken what she likely discovered. If not before definitely now. Wesker was proud of her pursuit of more languages, even more so of her revenge of the trap he set up for Chris. He would have to reward her soon for it, or punish her. Depending on how things at the Chemical plant would go. His thoughts traveled back to before, during Raccoon city as he drove to the plant. Knowing that the three would need to get the girl to safety rather then follow him allowing him plenty of time to find what he needed and get it. 

_ He could kill her so easily, she was in no state at all to fight back. Her glazed eyes fixed on him. “I want to help you.” she said, slurring her words. He watched as the vaccine took effect, the rapidly dividing cells rushing into her veins to ward off the nemisis parasite.  _

_ “Why don’t you come with me?” he ran a hand down her cheek she leaned into the touch. _

_ “I don’t know.” she answered. “Maybe it’s just… pretend. I want to be a good person. I can’t stand the thought of being… you.” she dropped off and he quickly tapped her cheek. She blinked her eyes open.  _

_ “You are a good person Jill. You don’t have to be like me to help me.” Her face scrunched up.  _

_ “But I love you. Why wouldn’t I want to be like you?” she questioned. He blinked down at her as she went into a more dissociative state. “I wouldn’t be able to help you.” she said only in a rambling mumbling sentence. It was more due to the virus that, then it was anything else. He didn’t stand, instead cocking his head listening as the man she had been with started to come back into the clocktower.  _

_ “Jill I have to go, your friend is back.” she made a ‘yes’ sound eyes looking to him briefly. “Stay safe.” he vied the statement still feeling a bit alien to him even after all this time. Caring about someone, wanting them safe was just not something he felt like he was built to do. It felt strange, like the fever he told her not long before that took him. She was an infection, running through his veins, the vaccine either her death, or her acceptance of him. Her following him, becoming his creature utterly in all forms.  _

_ “Would you make like you?” she asked and smiled not looking to him but to the canteen he placed in front of her face. He blinked down at her giving her another brief and gentle touch though he had to leave before the man came back in. He watched from nearby as her friend helped her mind working. It would take quite a bit of work and would require him to fully betray Umbrella. Although that was already planned, but the other thing no. She couldn’t become on par with him. He only had a vague sort of idea of the exact process used on him. It was purposefully utterly hidden from him.  _

_ Though he could piece things together, and start testing that would take years of work, if not decades to find and refine the exact processes used. He needed information that Umbrella stored to better understand the ‘wesker’ process. Testing on himself was difficult to say the least, and his sole ‘sibling’ wanted little to nothing to deal with him. He understood he was at the least modified with one, if not several strains of these viruses. The progenitor was one that he knew about fully. But what specific strains, or variants were used were not entirely the ones that all the people around him were subject to.  _

_ Mind set on his tasks at hand he felt her safe enough to leave the two there, she would survive for now, and he had to try to distance himself. He had to try to cure the infection she spread in him. But then again, he wondered if the process used on him could be used on a fully grown adult. Maybe wasn’t as experimented on as he recalled. His memories leading back almost as soon as his brain developed inside the womb telling him in vague details of what he experienced there and as a baby. His full memories in lasting details starting at age two.  _

**  
  
**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**  
  
**

Jill and Chris again watched as the helicopter flew off, their move heavier load out burdened them. Chris had a grenade launcher on him and she chose to have the shotgun. A dual bandolier was over her chest containing both buckshot but also the large slugs that would blast watermelon sized holes into whatever they could encounter. Only five, which were on her waist along with two handguns, and even more handgun magazines held a special charge to blow out locks. She had thought to bring more, but she could after all unlock nearly anything. 

The shotgun strapped onto her back, she had a combat knife in each boot, unlike Chris who held just one. He had only one Handgun, supporting more magazines than her but he had a lot less rounds for the launcher then she had rounds for her shotgun. Jill shivered, an old memory climbing into her as the copter finally flew off entirely. A radio on her shoulder connected to a throat communicator chirped. “Heading out, check in once facility is breached.” said the bored sounding voice of the pilot came into her single ear. 

Chris touched his neck. “Copy that, see you in a few.” She followed Chris, there had been a debate on how close they wanted to get to the facility, but after minor recon there appeared to be zero air defenses. Leaving them only a fourth of a mile away from it. The facility was quiet in the same eerie way that the village was. “Shit.” Chris said, two zombies sat frozen on their way outside. The two dead creatures obviously infected with either the T, or G virus. Maybe even a new variant, Jill wasn’t going to spend time finding out. The main door to it was ajar, with a long red streak of blood on the inside of it. 

A single get of footprints sat in the growing snow, leaving the two frozen corpses here as long ago, perhaps the first two to die. Jill stood away from Chris to examine the corpses, rather than approach the door. One of the corpses had signs of predation its arm gnawed on to the bone. “Must have been what infected the wolf.” she said Chris turned to her gesturing with his head to the door. 

He held up his hand in a fist and pumped it down twice as she stood, heading to the other side of the door from him, pushing it further open. The long hallway showed that they had landed on an exit janitors must have used one day to take trash out. It was lined with small doors but in the hallway was scattered trash and one overturned mop bucket, the mop itself holding a door open. Chris touched his neck. 

“The door is open with signs of the infected outside frozen in the snow.” he told the person on the other end. “We are falling in now.” She cocked her head listening. 

“Copy. Suggestion is to find a safe place and then split up to better locate Umbrella remains.” the voice said. Chris looked to her and she nodded to him. 

“Affirmative. Stay online in case we need extraction.” Jill spoke into her comicator. 

“Lets go. We can use one of these utility closets.” Chris said and both warily entered into the chemical plant. Finding a decent point to hole up that held a small medication station. Chris left first having the heavier weapons on him he would be the main one to find and take down the bio weapons in the facility, if they had them. She watched him leave, waiting until he was well out of earshot before changing the channel to her communicator. 

After several channels she heard a few rapid morse code beeps. They weren’t international morse code, instead they were wuban, or kana morse code. A morse code used to signal Kana characters in Japanese. “Behind security door 7d, keycard on corpse in lobby. Don’t make me wait.” the morse code said. Jill cringed but let out a sigh, clicking back to the main channel before with a grimace followed Chris out and into the main facility. 

The corpse was an easy one to spot as she made her way methodically to the lobby keeping tabs with Chris along the way. The corpse itself was wandering, but with its head entirely twisted around to the other side now facing its back. A quick few minutes and she had the keycard in question. The fact that this place still had electricity and while was not warm, was at least more comfortable then the world outside as the snowstorm raged further. “I need to rest for a while.” Jill told Chris, facing the door. 

“Agreed, I’ve found a good place to rest too. Keep an eye out for Wesker.” Jill didn’t nod to herself she didn’t want to really respond. 

“I’ll try to shoot his kneecaps.” she answered. “Check in… two hours?” she asked. 

“Sounds good.” Jill took a breath and swiped the card heading in and preparing herself in the small security room. It was currently dark with only a few of the screens lit. She only got a hint of what was going on as someone pressed themselves up against her and the door. “Where did you settle yourself?” Chris asked her. Jill shivered not looking to the face of this person. 

“A small security room, I can keep watch out.” she answered touching her neck. Jill pushed the person away from her and Wesker looked over her. 

“Didn’t change from yesterday?” he asked her. She glared at him and holstered the gun to her hip. 

“You could be less conspicuous.” she told him quietly. He held a hand out to her and she sighed before taking it letting him draw her body to his. The quick forceful kiss left her pushing him away again, before he pinned her against the empty wall. Leaving her to give up the token protest and melt against him, letting him plunder her mouth. His knee came up between hers making her moan as her sensitive flesh now rested against his thigh. 

“You tried to kill me.” He told her darkly. His knee moved upwards making her body rest fully against his thigh. She rested her hands onto his shoulders to keep herself steady. “Twice.” 

“Your intel is shit.” she replied. “You said survivors. Not survivor.” He paused, breathing over her neck. 

“When I told you there was twenty of them.” he kissed the side of her neck, one hand going to her front and slowly drawing her jumpsuit open. She wasn’t dumb, wearing a good set of thermals under the jumpsuit, however that didn’t include support or underwear on her person. Jill threaded a hand through his hair as he kissed her again. 

“You set me up to die.” she countered after a long moment of him divesting her of weapons and clothes. It was unfair that she only got his coat off him in the time he was able to get her jumpsuit down and her thermal shirt up and over her head. The radio gone and forgotten in the pile of clothes as he groped her in the quiet. 

“I was there you were fine.” he stated and finally let her down off his leg leaving her a few short gasps in. “I have to try to kill him.” Wesker told her grabbing and twisting a nipple hard enough to set an edge of pain onto the slick arousal growing in her. Jill wanted to ask why of all people his hate seemed solely focused on Chris, everyone else he could care less about but Chris drew his ire enough that it left her trying to keep the man alive. 

**  
  
**

**SOMETIME IN 1999**

Jill read the mission briefly, in a loose sort of mercenary group that had ‘specialty’ in bio-weapons they were tasked with looking into an Umbrella facility. Invited there by Umbrella it self. The leader of this little place wanting to establish ‘good relations’ with her and Chris. She didn’t know exactly why they had this planned but Chris was busy giving more statements to the undergoing trial. She’d be next among the prolonged witnesses trotted out to give statements. Said trail was promising to be years in the work leaving her bored so she had accepted the tour and the mission around it. 

Logging any suspicious people, and trying to gain information as to the location of every senior member of the Umbrella company that existed. As when they destroyed the Mansion, and went further anyone who could be blamed was being blamed. Such people were quickly put on the wanted list making them all criminals. In a few short hours she was in the facility looking at various techs all working away. 

At what she could guess at, trying to look good by producing the vaccine for the T, or G virus more than likely. She didn’t see anyone on the list of wanted, just lowly peons of Umbrella. Most not ever the wiser to their dealings. One of them ducked by her, and from their hand a note was placed in hers. She quickly headed into the bathroom to read it, it held a time and name of a restaurant in the city she was in. Warnings flashed in her head, however she ignored them, finishing the boring tour, leaving to give a briefing to the man who she and Chris were being hired by. 

Plenty of time left to head towards the noted time and place Jill prepared herself for the worst. Getting a small snub nosed pistol in her handbag, as well as a locator, and one small recorder. If this was to be a secret meeting then she was going to be prepared. She blinked as she came to the front the man serving away from the long gathered crowd there to her as she went to the back. Her dress was more simple then the rest, nothing more than a long red dress with no shoulders. She wore simple flats no heels, it would be stupid to go into what could become a war zone in heels. “Jill Valentine?” he questioned. 

“Yes?” he looked over her and pulled out his wallet looking from the bifold then to her with a nod. Putting his wallet back in he held his hand out to her. 

“Come with me please.” She gave him a wary look. “Please.” she took his hand and let him lead her into the restaurant among a few lingering stares towards her. Leading her through the busy restaurant up a stair of ornate stairs and into the utterly private dining areas that was a series of enclosed booths. With thick sound proof walls each one held its own small jukebox and its own sliding door for utter privacy. Some elected to have it open, some did not, but many were occupied, she was led towards one at the end, right at the entrance of a very private and clean looking kitchen. Jill whistled as the man opened the door and bowed in half waiting for her to head in. 

The room was semi dark and she glared towards what was in there. If anyone saw him on the street he’d look like a son of some man in serious business. Wearing a Hawaiian shirt and bright red slack pants. The shirt was open to three buttons down and he had a pair of thick sunglasses. With no long sleeves he lounged in the seat waiting for her. His hair was down, no longer slicked back hanging loosely around his face. She grabbed her purse but he held up both hands. “I am not here to fight, I’m here to help.” she narrowed her eyes but slid into the booth. 

“What do you want Al?” she asked hand snaking into the purse to handle the purse. He pulled out a briefcase on the booth by him pulling out a small folder, a shiver of bad memory went through her, but this one was a hard backed folder with rings in it. When she didn’t move he smiled and opened it for her. She blinked at the map of the US it showed. Several small dots stood out on it, one of which was Raccoon city. Jill let go of the purse to grab the folder bringing it to her face and look at the map, turning the page to quickly look at a list. 

“I’m bringing you a gift.” he explained. “Other then the meal.” she looked up to him and he patted the briefcase by him with a smile. 

“These are Umbrella locations aren’t they?” he nodded to her. “You are just  _ giving _ them to me?” 

“Why do you think I need something from you?” Jill shut the folder setting it by her side. “There are things I want from you, but it has little to do with information.” The door slid open, and she watched as the chef himself smiled setting the meal down. Two very large portions of divine looking steak with mashed potatoes, a small dish of steaming baked mac’n’cheese, and a side of caramelized onions. “Desert is lovely, so save space for it.” 

“Thank you both.” the chef said and backed out, shutting the sliding door. Jill gave the meal a small dubious look. 

“What do you want?” she asked him leaning forwards to watch him as he started to cut up the steak in front of him. 

“You.” she leaned back and flushed. After opening her mouth more than once for some kind of quip she ate a bite of the mac’n’cheese. 

“I am not helping you at all Al.” she answered and dared to look back up to him, he was still smiling. Jill dropped her fork straightening herself. 

“That isn’t what you thought of,” he said, holding out his hand to her. “Nor what I want.” 

“You want… sex for information.” she clarified. He nodded. “Seriously. You want me to whore myself for you?” Jill frowned and put her hand to her face. 

“Not in that sense of the word. I’ll come for you, and when I do, I give you the information that I have, in exchange…” he held his hand out again. Jill ate a few more bites of the mac, finding it creamy but with the wonderful burnt cheese on the top. 

“What kind of information?” she asked. If it was anything like what the folder contained, locations of Umbrella facilities, at least in America, then it was useful. No matter how it made her feel. 

“The kind that you need to take down Umbrella faster. A two pronged approach is quite effective. I am their most powerful asset, but their most powerful enemy.” he explained. 

“You’re still helping them?” he gave a small nod. 

“Not as you think, they tasked me with hiding and destroying their secrets. A lucrative position in gaining what I want from them, while also allowing you to gain what you need in the legal manner.” Jill finally pulled away having finished the mac, and looked up to him with a frown. 

“This isn’t legal, I can’t just plop this into my lawyers lap you know.” he grinned to her and another shiver went through her. 

“As to why you’ll need me further… I can do that. Give it who needs this information to bring down Umbrella.” She took up the steak knife and gave it an experimental twirl, Wesker watched the movement eyes flicking from it to her face. 

“Why sex?” she asked and flushed again, shoving a good chunk of rare meat into her mouth and chewing. 

“Would you prefer to work for me? Do my tasks? I’m thinking of your morals Jill.” she swallowed thinking. 

“Yes but… why sex?” He reached out, grabbing her hand and pulling her to lean awkwardly across the table as he bought it to his face kissing the palm before letting it go. “Is there…” she stopped talking shoving another bite into her mouth. 

“Yes. I do want you to join me, but… convincing you to stay alongside me is impossible.” Jill leaned away from him. “But convincing you to sell your body to me… that is something I believe I can do. I want you near me, and I will do what I can to get that.” 

“That’s an… honest statement.” In a way she felt relieved and suppressed a smile. “I’m not sure what to say about it.” She stared at him no bile rose up in her at the thought. “So you just want sex then?” 

“Yes. Just sex.” he held up his hands. She felt her cheeks heat up, fucking her enemy, letting him have his way with her. All for information that could help completely ruin Umbrella. 

“But we will need to be enemies still, what of that?” Wesker put his hand to his chin bringing back his smile. 

“I intend on keeping you alive, should we encounter each other on any of our missions.” 

“I guess… I can avoid trying to kill you… On purpose.” 

“So you agree then?” she made an effort to take a few minutes to think, getting the steak eaten, not really enjoying mashed potatoes. 

“I agree.” she picked up the folder and handed it back to him, he grabbed it quickly body moving in a blurr, then seemed to calm himself. Putting the folder into the briefcase slowly. “Al?” she questioned as he glanced back to her. 

“Desert, then we go back to my hotel room.” she opened and closed her mouth. “Disappointed?” she folded her arms in front of her chest. 

“Of course not. Why would I want to have sex in public?” he smiled at her eyes going down her body for the first time and making her feel another shiver. This one a warm slither of hot that flooded down to her folds. “You will not do that.” 

“Not in front of human faces…” he drawled. That shouldn’t make her feel even more aroused, it really shouldn’t, but it did. Jill took a drink of the ever present water to allow her to swallow her drool that was threatening to wet her tongue. “Enjoy that do you?” 

“No of course not you asshole.” He reached his hands out taking hers and lightly tickling her palms with his fingers. 

“I can  _ smell _ you.” he told her quietly a fentic energy coming to his voice. “I can smell just how wet you are Jill.” he leaned forwards in the space making her feel trapped in the small booth. “You wanted this ever since I asked it of you.” 

“I did…” she dropped off with a hot kiss that he pressed on her. “Fine.” she mumbled as he finally drew back looking more calm. “I did want it. I… I’d like to think I could convince you to come to MY side.” she told him. His smile was wide, the door sliding out to let a person to gather the dishes, with another chef deposit a large wedge of silky looking cheesecake.

“If that keeps you near me… I’m willing to listen.” Jill smiled and let him move, sliding in the booth beside her to feed her the truly divine tasting desert. 

****  
  


**2003 Hidden Umbrella Facility in Chemical Works.**

Jill was finally let go but he wasn't going to be done with her, as he pulled her so that was in the center of the room. He slowly circled her several times before he came to a stop pointing down. She grabbed the waist of the suit and wiggled it down at the same time as the thermals. She unlaced the boots and was about to step out of everything he took her hand giving her support as she awkwardly stepped out of her boots and clothes. 

Now just in socks he drew her to a far more comfortable looking lounge chair that she knew didn't belong here in the room. It looked like one of those 'gamer' chairs that was wide enough for her and him to sit side by side. With hips flush to each other and the chair arms in an uncomfortable manner that was. Naked say for socks only a light warning lit her mind that he still remained fully clothed. 

Getting on the chair he was seated as he guided her over his lap, her knees resting between his legs so she could feel the hot press of his erection on her side. She tensed just before his hand came down, giving a stinging slap to her ass. "Hey!" She gasped in only to be swatted again as she tried to push herself up to face him. 

One of his hands handcuffed her wrists drawing her arms out as he kept the chain in his hand so she was stretched out her only support her knees. "You tried to kill me." He told her and then spanked her again. Jill fruitlessly wiggled her ass into him and then tried the other way. But his hand came around before she could flop onto the floor. 

"You let all those people die!" She countered. He spanked her again the sound of flesh hitting the leather of his glove making her flinch more then the actual pain of the spank. 

"You touched Chris." Wesker told her she blinked head down and turned her face towards his with a scowl. "And had a bomb explode in my face." He spanked her at odd intervals as she hung her head down gritting her teeth. "That took out my ear drums Jill, and collapsed a lung. Detached a retina and caused a minor brain bleed." 

"If it was that much of a problem," she was cut off as another spank hit her, but his hand lingered on her ass. "Then quit. I can-" she dropped off as his hand slid down, just one gloved finger swiped through her. He withdrew quickly only to spank her again. 

"It hurt me Jill. You hurt me." She shook her head refusing to let him make her moan on his lap. 

"You're making me fuck you on a mission!" Jill yelled and was quieted as he cupped her a middle finger sliding through her to touch her clit. 

"Am I?" His voice was calm, rising a little in amusement. "You're the one who came here, you could have continued on with your mission. Forgetting me completely." A small whine came out of her throat, his hand was just there, not moving mimicking her moves so that as she tried to buck for stimulation it didn’t bring her any. 

"Oh god please…" she breathed out letting go of whatever protest she had. 

"Please what? Be specific." He drawled. Jill bristled, knowing he was only tormenting her because of the smallest of gestures towards Chris. A gesture that prevented Chris from shooting at him with a shotgun, but he wouldn't admit that. His hate of Chris fingered into her, making for delicious copulations. She didn't give in, instead yanked her arms back, elbowing his jaw before sliding off his lap in a roll. 

As she pushed herself to stand he brought his hand up to his jaw relining it with a grotesque pop. "Is that how you want it?" He asked. Jill looked to the pile of clothes and weapons then to him. It would be a game he could prevent her from getting to it with his speed, but he tended to like the protest. Liked how she fought only to give up and let him take her. 

Jill dived for her handgun, but slipped due to the slick floors and her wool socks. She only barely grabbed the grip when he was on her. Her elbow finally flared into pain, the reaction delayed due to arousal. He grabbed her, flipping her so that her chest was bared upwards as she fought with him for the handgun. He kept the gun uselessly high as he bent down kissing her as she writhed under him trying to get her feet under her which was much harder in the socks. 

Her protests stopped as he traveled his lips down her neck. He stopped at the hollow of her throat tongue licking it. He was able to pry the gun from her hands knocking it into the far wall. He moved now pinning her more fully as he drew his hands down her arms. Kissing her as she relaxed keeping her hands above her head as he slid down her body. Her muscles tensing as he ran his wet tongue down her chest. "Tattoos?" He asked, it had been months really since they last had any kind of relation with each other. 

In the meantime, she had gotten a side tattoo of a bunch of flowers. A delicate poppy, a single bunch of lavender, a baby's breath, and a small fern to frame them. All tied with a red bow. A small set of kanji was down her upper arm and she really didn't like how he looked to it and smirked before moving to kiss the three characters. "Agony, and pleasure?" He asked. 

"Shut up, I didn't get it for you." She snapped writhing beneath him again. One of his hands went to her throat stalling her, there was no pressure but she stayed still. He went back to her front eyeing her breast as she tried to buck him off. All she succeeded in was arching her back, Wesker slid a hand under her keeping her spine arched. 

"I'm going to bite you." He told her quickly but he didn't move pressing his lips above one nipple. "Here." He went to her other breast, this kiss was around her nipple leaving her heart racing in her chest. "Here." He pulled her up more, sliding her out from under him to sitting. He kissed her shoulder above the Kanji tattoo. "Here." Her heart was racing faster now as she brought her arms down turning away with both of her hands pressing onto his chest. Lastly he kissed the side of her neck making her jump. "And here." 

He waited head tucked into the side of her neck as she made a quick mental check with herself. The memories of zombies lunging for her throat slid into her, he kissed the side of her neck. "Okay. You can do that." She told him and felt him smile into her skin. Her hands and arms relaxed smoothing down the tight shirt he had on. Probably dressing for her she scowled, his shirt defined pectorals, along with the smooth abs that hid hard muscles. He laid her back down under him and she smiled up to him. 

"Are you sure? I don't want to go too far." He whispered. Jill nodded. 

"I'll tell you if it does." He settled her back down on the cold floor placing very wet kisses down her body. Sucking at her skin to place hickeys over her chest in an odd pattern. She was completely unprepared when his finger caressed her making her buck into his hand as it touched the sensitive flesh of her clit. “Ah! I thought-” he bit into her breast, biting above her nipple as he stimulated her. The sense of pleasure and pain bleeding into each other as he let go licking around the wells of blood he made in her skin. She let out a low moan as the pain ebbed away into dull noise. 

“Delicious.” he said into her skin causing her to scowl. 

“I thought you didn’t want to eat me.” he laughed placing a kiss over the bite, two fingers working into her. Jill raised her hands and coursed them through her hair, grabbing a special kind of bobby pin she herself made. It was the exact shape of a handcuff key, while he moved to her other breast she placed the key into the hole and unlocked one wrist then the other letting the metal cuffs clink to the floor before she lowered her hands back down to mess up his hair. 

A small shiver went through him, and he jerked his head up to her chin nearly resting on her ribcage with his hand completely stalling on her. The other supported himself beside her as he scowled to her. “Master of unlocking.” she smiled and put the small hidden key back into her hair. He smiled before she watched him as his mouth engulfed her breast sucking for a long moment before breaking eye contact to bite her. That was when with a tiny crook of his fingers he pressed into the sensitive spot inside of her and caused her to tip over into an orgasm. 

The pain of the bite vanished with the orgasm that left her weakly wagging her hips into his hand which kept her rump pressed down on the cold floor. “Why Jill, I think you like me eating you.” he commented soothing the bite and licking the blood. Her hands further messed up his hair before he stalled completely to grab both her hands. “Jill…” she slipped a wrist out now free to slide her body down to kiss him. Which probably wouldn’t have worked if she hadn’t been sweating all the while, another shiver and finally he moved again. 

Grabbing the handcuffs, he twisted both her arms behind her and cuffed them, now with her on her stomach he pulled her into a kneeling position hand encircling her throat. “I like your hair mussed.” she explained smiling and placing a kiss on his chin. He reached into her hair and pulled out one of the small handcuff key pins in it slowly holding it out and examining it. 

“Did you make these yourself?” he asked. She leaned back into him the other hand was traveling down stalling at her stomach. 

“Yes, I thought it smart to always have a key on me.” his hand didn’t move from her stomach. “I’ve got a few sizes of them in my hair.” his hand moved lower now cupping her. Jill let out a moan, it wasn’t mind boggling pleasurable, but he put the pin back into her hair. His hair lightly tickled hers as he kissed the back of her neck, going towards the shoulder he indicated before, she jumped when he bit her his fingers sliding in and out of her. His wrist moving side to side just enough to cause a little stimulation. Soothing away the pain as her thighs shivered. 

“Please…” she begged sliding her rump back into his pelvis. She could feel his erection as it throbbed into her. His hand tightened onto her throat as he sucked a wet mark on the side of her throat forcibly tilting her head to the side. 

“After this.” he told her and she nodded as much as she could relaxing in his grip. His fingers worked back into her massaging the spot on her. He bit her mouth latching onto her skin as he began to bring her up, not letting go even as she spilled over. Jill let out a long groan not able to remain upright she slumped bonelessly into him as he supported her drawing his wet hand up her body and letting go of her throat. She felt him as his hands worked behind her and felt the tip of his cock on the skin of her back. 

He guided her up, and slid himself into her completely slick entrance that left her keeling over for how sensitive she was. Body giving a few frantic twitches as he helped her back up so that her back was pressed into the warmth of his body. Still almost completely clothed as he slid in and out of her in long languid strokes. “You liked it that much?” he asked quietly in her ear. Jill shivered again, his fingers working their way down to her clit like a crawling spider. 

“ _ You  _ made it feel good.” she replied. The pace increased leaving her to settle in an awkward manner of being supported fully on his cock. Another tipping sensation into another shuddering orgasm that left himself spending inside of her as she groaned with the feeling. He wasn’t panting behind her, unlike her as she took in long draughts of air. But his warm breath fanned out over her bitten neck as he spasmed the last spurt inside of her. His hand moved up pressing against her abdomen and a trail of fear slid into her. His other hand quickly unlocked her letting her to put both her hands over his. 

“Jill?” he questioned. She swallowed down a little bit of fear. 

“I forgot my pills, I was… uhh… off for the…” she drawled off shivering. She heard him chuckle and the fear slid its way out of her. 

“Do you want me to be honest?” he asked her, he slid out of her leaving her another bodily shudder, she nodded to him. “I do have a son.” Jill blinked turning to him body going stiff as he moved away from her to get her things. She sat in a kneeling position hand going out to support herself. “As much as I want to be a part of his life, I don’t know his location or where he is at. His mother declined to tell me, and I can’t find her as she changed her name. Likely hiding from Umbrella.” He slid her shirt over her limp body. “It wouldn’t be my say Jill. But I want to be a part of their life.” his hand lingered on her stomach. 

“I.. umm…” she swallowed breathing in. Another shiver, he helped her stand and she winced as she felt the spend drip a small trail down her thigh. His hands lingered on her waist as he slid the pants on, he kissed her making her twitch. “I’d like that to.” she let out honestly. “Can… can we discuss this… after this whole deal?” 

“Yes. This place holds the last of the Umbrella. Their so called red queen, I’m taking all the information in their database and then destroying it.” Jill nodded wavering a little as he handed her jumpsuit to her. 

“Sounds fantastic.” she smiled letting him then hand her boots over to her. “Did you do everything you need to get it?” 

“Yes, all that is left is the little play.” She pointed to him just slipping into her boots. 

“Stop trying to kill Chris please? He really doesn’t mean anything to me.” 

“Then WHY do you want him alive?” he leaned over her now just a little too overbearing. 

“To annoy you.” she answered and smiled drawing her hand under his chin and kissing his cheek. “I like it when you… well act like that.” she gestured vaguely. “Come on, let me get your hair back into place.” he was silent as he nodded, letting her slick his hair back into perfect order. He took one of her hands kissing the palm as they prepared to part ways again. 

“Till then.” he told her and then headed out. Jill watched him go, and when she was sure he was completely out of ear shot put the back of her hand to her face before she repressed the feeling inside of her. There was a play to make, and the walking dead to kill. 


	5. At the Gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill goes with Wesker to his personal base of operations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was the most difficult to write, if only because I didn't know just how much EVIL I wanted Wesker to be. Keep in mind to again, pay attention to the tags.

**THREE DAYS AFTER CHEMICAL PLANT**

**  
  
**

“HE did WHAT?!” Chris yelled, and Jill winced. “That bastard couldn’t have done anything like that! It’s impossible!” She sighed as Chris faced the man before them. The man was a general, in a more dress uniform having just come off of a memorial service for Raccoon. In the US embassy the service was more just for looking good for the base, then anything of actual care for the still living victims. The government had created a national remembrance day for the city. Jill would much rather be anywhere else then watching as Chris paced around the room in anger. 

“Sir I understand you are upset. I am just here to make sure you two both know. Due to your own encounters.” he explained while Chris fumed. She looked to Chris and back to the general. 

“Wesker just GAVE the information to you?” she questioned. “He didn’t ask for anything?” he shook his head. 

“No ma’am. Have to say the man just walked through my entire security detail.” Chris fisted his hands with a growl. 

“That is just, what the hell?” He finally slumped into a chair. “That is impossible. He never does anything without benefiting himself.” Jill looked away, Chris wasn’t paying attention, but the general was. Rather then keep the information he had taken from the Red Queen, Wesker had given everything within those Umbrella archives he took to the US government. Umbrella didn’t have a chance now as they were now going through the entire thing. Jill heard from the television last night several people in high positions of government where on the chopping block now. 

“Should we trust that there is nothing going on?” the general asked them. Jill put her hand to her chin. 

“Hell no.” Chris said she flinched. 

“Ma’am?” the general asked, and she tensed as Chris looked to her eyes narrowing just a tiny bit. 

“I mean… what could this do to benefit Wesker?” Jill asked more to Chris then to the General. “I would… trust it at least a little.” 

“How the hell can YOU of all people say that? He tried to KILL all of us!” Chris retorted standing up. The General stepped between her and Chris with a fast motion. Chris frowned at himself, and stepped backwards further away from her and the General. “He’s a monster Jill. A pure monster if there is one to be had in the world.” she looked away from everyone to an empty wall. 

“Mr. Redfield would you please go calm down further?” the General asked. Chris made a frustrated noise but left the room, leaving her alone with the man. “Ma’am? Do you know anything further?” 

“What do you mean sir?” she asked shifting in her seat. He sat down on the chair near her. 

“I know you are uncomfortable, you seem distracted with this.” he answered. 

“Well, its… hmm…” Jill frowned finally letting the thoughts surface. It was a shock, a feeling of giddiness, and a small tiny bit of wariness. She could only wonder if it was done for her, and hoped it had been done for her. “May I be frank sir?” she asked. 

“You may.” he nodded. 

“Albert does nothing without having an ulterior motive. I know this better than Chris does. I think he did this to just get rid of Umbrella completely. He would most definitely take them on himself. But that would take time. This way they finally just are done. One strike, with him also likely having everything you have.” she answered. The General nodded. 

“Does this  _ sound _ like him?” the General pressed. Jill paused, a warning sliding up her spine. The emphasis making her wary. 

“Sir?” she countered looking to him. “What do you mean?” He reached into his coat and pulled out a thick envelope handing it to her. 

“He also delivered this.” the general said simply. Jill opened it and looked down at Russian birth certificates, and even a passport, all for Anna. Anna Wesker. “The girl you found is his daughter?” she burst into a short and relieved laugh. 

“No. Little sister.” Jill answered. 

“Ah, then where is she?” the general asked. 

“No where you need to know.” Jill stood up keeping the sheaf of papers. 

  
“Ma’am.” his voice took a warning note. 

“Considering she is of Russian descent, and these papers prove it you can’t take her into custody.” Jill went to the door with the general following her. He tried to beat her to the door but she was out with him following her. 

“Valentine! You can’t just leave this,” Jill turned on him in the US Embassy. A bunch of curious eyes flocked to them. Conversations quieting to allow her voice to carry in the building. 

“Considering I am not employed by the US and by a private military company you can take your concerns with my conduct with them Sir.” she gave a sharp bow as he held his hand out to her. “And as to these papers, they are not yours anyway. Thank you sir. Travel Safe.” Giving him a mocking salute she left passing the curious look of Chris. Outside was chilly, and in London. Anna was safe, Jill made sure of that Barry was nothing if not utterly reliable. 

She walked down the city heading for the large tourist laden areas where she wouldn’t stick out. Coming out she found a small shop for babies, and the reminder sent a bit of a shiver through her as she walked to the front looking into the windows. Full of pastels and ornate things for babies Jill swallowed looking at a small cradle in the front. 

All the objects inside looked like they belonged in a royal house in some kind of tv show rather than anything ‘american’. The cradle was egg shaped, with white covers and on a very ornate rocker. A small device on the ground by it showed that one can have their own motorized rocker for it, also more ornate than practical. A long curled pole came up holding a lace curtain with tiny little teddy bears in the lace. It looked so very fancy it stroked something deep inside of her. 

“I do like it.” Jill didn’t jump, she was partway expecting it. Wesker again looking mostly nothing like himself. With his hair down, and wearing wire framed glasses, and colored contact lenses she assumed. His eyes had a light sort of purple look, but where mainly blue like they were before his change. Wearing a simple suit coat and a light blue turtleneck with the same color slacks and black shoes, the same as a coat, he looked average. She gave him a skeptical look, how he always managed to find her anywhere was a mystery to her. Either he was watching her avidly or it was something else. 

“Yeah it looks fancy. But can it survive an earthquake?” she questioned gesturing to the cradle. “Or an impact, that looks like a stiff breeze can knock it over.” He smiled to her a few curious looks was all that passed as he went to her side to look in with her. His body was still hot as his arm came up around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. 

“You prefer to have something that can survive a bomb blast?” he asked her. 

“Considering who we are? Yes.” he chuckled leaning up and gesturing with one hand to the door. No one was really there, it looked like only one customer, and just more people browsing the fancy things then looking to buy. “Al, it’s really too early for anything.” He smiled a very strange sort of smile to her, eyes partway lidded as he looked to her. It touched the same place as seeing all these truly fancy things in the store. He held her hand, his other sliding down her back slowly guiding into the small shop. 

The smell hit her first and was alienating in some way, it smelled lightly floral, with the sort of metallic smell of talcum powder. It smelled like how she would think a babies room would smell like. Lullabies played in the background in an unobtrusive manner, leaving her and Wesker to browse as one of the ladies finalized the sale of a good-awfully priced teddy bear. 

“Eight thousand pounds, nearly nine.” Jill commented dryly, looking at the price tag of the cradle in the window. Wesker was still smiling as he looked it over. 

“You’re right, it doesn’t look stable.” Still close but now no longer touching her he brought his hand in an old gesture of putting his hand into his chin. Looking it over with a more critical eye he frowned over it. “This isn’t even oak. Looks like birch or pine.” 

“Excuse me?” the sales lady was dressed in pastel white, with an apron on her with her nametag on it. 

“Just looking.” Jill told her smiling. 

“This isn’t worth the price, it’s just fancy for fancy sake.” Jill frowned at him, Wesker put on a southern hint to his voice. He stood and gestured up. 

“Well all our items are hand made!” the lady said smiling. 

“So are ones my daddy could make, for cheaper. Even using good ole oak.” Jill elbowed him. 

“Stop that.” she scolded. He looked down to her. “So help me god Al, you don’t put that accent on again or I will kick you where the sun don’t shine.” 

“Fine.” the now more vaguely european accent came out of his mouth. He could be from anywhere really, leaving him sounding cultured as the sales lady looked from the both of them with a look that said she wanted to laugh. “But by hand? I expect this to be utterly worth the price using the best materials.” 

“They are.” she said. “Are you two… expecting?” she asked. 

“It’s too early to tell.” Jill answered. Wesker put his hand over his shoulders again, turning to a crib bed. 

“Well, browse then?” the lady asked and Jill looked up out of the window immediately catching eyes of Chris. Her spine when straight as he blinked to her, to where she was at. 

“Al? Chris.” he paused looking over a set of linens as he straightened by her. There was no back way out as Chris headed in right for them. “Stay calm.” she stood in front of him as Chris looked around. 

“Jill? What are you doing in a baby store?” he asked, Wesker stood up fully and Chris glanced to him then back to her.

“Chris…” Jill tensed, completely ready to dive out of the way. 

“Howdy, you are that Redfield guy right?” Wesker put on the fake southern accent again, with a bright smile. He offered his hand out and with a light confused look Chris took it shaking it. “Me and Jill here are looking at these things.” he said. 

“Yeah,” Jill let herself relax as Chris just looked confused. “Are you following me Chris?” he drew back and stopped looking to Wesker. 

“No! Of course not! Just saw you in here! What are you doing here?” his voice was laced with a bit of anxiety. 

“Shopping.” Jill said and turned away from him. Chris reached out for her, and Wesker put his hand up stalling Chris before he could even touch her. 

“Can, can I talk to you alone?” he asked. She looked to Wesker, and shrugged. 

“I guess.” She slipped outside leaning against the window as Chris gave Wesker one last look before heading out with her. 

“Seriously Jill? The what the fuck is going on?” several eyes went to them and then went off. She scowled at him. 

“It’s none of your business.” she stated firmly. He looked ready to say something then dropped off rubbing a hand over the back of his head. He looked like he wanted to say something, anything but took a long time to say anything. 

“No its not. But I’m worried about you, you know?” he said a lot more calm. “You’re a good friend, and you’re just… kinda… ehh….” he dropped off unable to talk. He gestured to Wesker. “What the fuck is with that guy? He is… I don’t know who he is.” Jill felt the last of her muscles relax. Chris really was thick. “Something about him just sets me off wrong.” he added quietly. Maybe not thick, maybe just not observant. 

“He’s a guy I met a long time ago.” she told him, it was honest. Mostly. “We were here at the same time and hooked up.” she explained. Chris made an ‘Oh’ face. “It was unprotected yes. He wants to take responsibility if it takes.” 

“Yeah, has he proposed then?” he asked her, she folded her arms in front of her. “I wouldn’t let him Jill. There is something about him I don’t like.” 

“Chris, it really is none of your fucking business.” he took a step back holding his hands up. 

“Jesus Jill, I’m just trying to look out for you.” he replied. 

“I know, but seriously, you and I are just friends.” more eyes looked to them. “I can take care of myself, and honestly? I really like him. He’s done a lot for me, and I care about him a lot.” Chris flushed and looked down to the ground.

“I don’t like seeing you hurt.” Chris mumbled. She sighed shaking her head and pushing away from the storefront. 

“I’m not hurt at all.” she stated. He gestured to his neck and she pulled the collar of her coat back upwards to hide the bite mark. It was surrounded by a large purple bruise. After getting back from the chemical plant it was fairly embarrassing when she went into medical and had to explain to the nurse that they weren’t bites from the dead. 

“Did  _ he _ do that?” he asked. “I’ve seen you with bruises, and shit Jill. That isn’t  _ normal _ .” Jill let out a burst of laughter shaking her head. 

“Chris seriously, no wonder you can’t keep a girlfriend.” she said and left him outside heading back to Wesker who had been watching them, he could probably hear the exchange as she purposefully, put her hand on his shoulder and kissed him. All to let Chris watch, Wesker lowered down, hands going to her sides. Thumbs brushing the sides of her breasts. 

“Have fun?” he asked her in a whisper as he looked to Chris. Chris looked ready to head back in, but left, obviously a bit angry, or upset. She nodded letting him hold onto her a bit longer. “Come on, I think we should have some things custom ordered.” the sales lady scowled to them. “Stainless steel?” he asked her. She took his hand and let him lead her to the door. 

“Maybe gunmetal, it's… it's still to early you know.” she told him. He kissed the top of her head, opening the door so that they could slip out together. 

“I know,” he spoke into her hair. “I know Jill.” he repeated, she scowled as he moved just a little away from her hand now going around her waist. “Lunch?” he asked her, just as her stomach growled. She smiled at him, hand going over his. Chris gave them one last scowl as he had moved over to the next door shop, probably to follow them. Wesker looked smug as he stalled there where Chris could see them again and kissed her. Going in with full tongue and even groping her further.

“Al, really?” she asked when he finally felt sated enough to pull back, and creating a minor scene in the people and tourists. He took her hand pulling it to his face and kissing the palm, further scandalising her passing image. She smiled nonetheless. 

“Did you like what I had the general give to you?” he asked her. Jill flushed and nodded, finally he pulled her away heading out from this small shopping district towards some evident restaurants. 

“Yes, but I’m not sure what to do. I don’t know where I can send her that would be safe.” she gave him a vague gesture. “I think I have you to thank for that.” 

“You and I could raise her.” he told her, Jill paused just as he was leading her to a restaurant, nothing really fancy, but it advertised ‘american’ food. There was some kind of thrill that ran into her, touching the same place just as before. His hand encircled her waist, pulling her closer to him. “Too soon?” he questioned. 

“I, uhh… No.” She put her hand to her chest. “No it’s not too soon.” Jill blinked as she sat down with him in a booth, leading them just a little privacy. She let out a breath feeling her heart racing. 

“I believe it is,” he replied. “Then I ask if you will let me take care of your medical needs.” Jill put her hand to her head, unsure of just where to place it to avoid looking somewhat mortified. Not at the prospect of allowing him to take care of her medical needs. “Would you tell me what is troubling you?” he asked her. 

“I don’t… want to be married.” she explained. “My… I just don’t think it’s a good idea.” he looked her over. 

“You and I, won’t end up like your family.” he told her flatly. She gaped to him all feelings leaving her for the dull shock of what he said. “I can promise that.” She flushed and looked away from him glad for the distraction of a waiter giving them water. Wesker was still staring at her, leaving her to quickly scan the restaurant, eyes landing on Chris. He wasn’t in a place that could see them well, but she could see him decently enough. 

“Chris followed us.” she told him, now grateful for Chris doing so. It let her distract herself from the problem at hand. 

“He cares about you a lot.” Wesker replied calmly. 

“Why should he care about who I date? He obviously doesn’t realize who you are.” Wesker smiled taking a proffered menu she took the next one looking over it. ‘American’ staples like burgers and fries, not to mention steaks of all kinds.

“No I think he does, but doesn’t seem to know why he is unsettled by me.” Jill looked back to Chris who was trying to peek towards them. “Do you want to leave?” 

“Yes.” he held his hand out to her setting the menu down. With a quick motion as he stood Wesker gave the waiter two fifty pound notes. He pointed to Chris as the man looked completely baffled. 

“I want to pay for that man’s meal. His name is Chris, the rest is your tip.” Wesker explained. He nodded furiously, leaving him to take her hand to lead her out of the restaurant. Chris stood up but was quickly blocked by the waiter talking eagerly. Jill laughed as they exited, leaving her to happily let him lead her away towards where cabs were waiting. 

“That was fun.” she let him pull her into a cab. He spoke a few quick words to the man in German then slipped in beside her, placing his hand on her thigh. His fingers massaged her skin and muscles. She leaned in towards him letting him take her to where he wanted.

“How long do you have?” Wesker asked her. 

“A week, I have to check in everyday.” she replied letting her eyes fall closed. 

“And Anna?” he asked. 

“With Barry’s family. They are with him here as he gives his testimony. But that might not last long with what you just did.” she felt him nod, cheek brushing the top of her head. “I trust Barry not to blab about her, and our guy who dropped us off and took her thought she was just a kid we found. I haven’t told anyone who she is.” 

“Good. You still have her documents?” Jill patted her chest just below her breast. “I am sorry.” Jill scowled opening her eyes to look at him and straighten herself. They were just heading to the outskirts of London, the wary part of her told her something was up, but she soothed it. 

“You shouldn’t be. It’s not your fault. It’s Umbrella, and now?” she rose a hand up. “Now they should be gone.” she smiled as she thought of him submitting the information he got to the military. “Plus you gave all of that stuff to the US Military.” The wariness eased, vanishing out from her with the thought. They stopped at a small clinic, something that wasn’t much other then a small office that would treat things like sniffles and maybe at most a broken arm. He exited, holding his hand out to her and pulling her out of the car. The cab left, without him ever giving the cabby payment. 

She watched it leave frowning as he pulled her into the clinic. The place was empty, with no one there, abandoned it looked like. He went to the back, to where once there would be an examination room, the door was shut with a small handprint reader on the side. On the front was what must be a retina scanner. She watched as he slid off one of the colored contact lenses, placing his hand on the reader, and leaning in unblinking to the retina scanner. 

With a beep the door slid open, into the wall, leaving her to follow him feeling a wary but mostly numb feeling. Inside of the room was an elevator, looking completely vacant and just like a normal room until both of them stepped inside. A panel flipped around, showing unlabeled buttons. The wary unease came back into her as he put in a very specific pattern that she couldn’t follow. With a small jerk the thing began to descend into the earth. “Where are we going?” she asked him. 

“To my own facility.” he replied. A shiver ran down her back, he reached over placing a hand onto the small of her back. “No need to be worried Jill.” he eased. She nodded to him letting him draw her flush to his body. His other hand cupped her cheek drawing her to kiss him as the elevator must have gone about ten or more stories underground. Slowly he pressed her to the side, hands groping her, and completely distracting. 

“Mumph.” she mumbled kissing him back. His hand opened up the button on her jeans, sliding the zipper down before he slipped his hand down to palm her. One of her hands was on his chest, the other went to his growing hardness. Anxiety soothed, he only paused when finally the elevator stopped, but the doors didn’t slide open. He placed a small peck on her cheek before pulling away from her, and typing another code onto the panel. The doors opened to a warm and darkly lit chamber as he motioned her to follow him. 

Jill followed feeling a luxurious sort of pleasure that entered her as her thighs brushed together. As they walked lights flicked on, showing a long hallway with doors and windows into the same darkly lit rooms. Fourteen doors down, he stopped, opening an unlocked door and guiding her into a warm medical room. The whole area had the kind stifling heat that was in the jungle, hot and humid, leaving her to allow him to put her onto the medical bed. 

“Just how deep are we?” she asked him. 

“About one and a half miles. I use geothermal energy to heat the place.” he answered guiding her to lay down. A warning flashed in her mind, but all he did was go to the side pulling out a small tube and needle. All in sterile medical packaging. “I’m going to take a blood sample.” she nodded, letting him do his business, almost fussing over her. It relaxed her, she had rarely had altogether good experiences in hospitals. Mostly due to the only injures she had, all injured by the turned, or by Umbrella’s bio weapons. 

“How many tests do I have to sit here for?” she asked him, he gave her a look, leaning down to kiss her forehead. He had taken three blood samples, and a cheek swab, examining her eyes, and then both ears. Almost like a standard check up. He placed each sample of blood into a small chest high device, that she was sure took them somewhere else, the cheek swab went into a vial, and she was certain it was a DNA test with what he did with it. She relaxed lying comfortably down on the much more padded bed. 

“It’s done now.” she sat up looking to him as his face went just a little too still. Deep in thought, and looking in his own manner stressed. He stiller he went the more mentally stressed he was. 

“So what exactly is this place?” she asked him. He turned to her and smiled, motioning her to stand and taking her out. 

“It is one of my own personal facilities. It used to be owned by Umbrella. But I have commandeered it.” he answered her.

“Do I get a cookie?” she questioned. He chuckled further down the corridor, the lights shutting off as soon as they left the ‘threshold’ of the large panels that took up the entire ceiling. She had to hike her pants back up to prevent them from slipping down, twelve more doors, and he stopped. This one actually had a lock, a simple fingerprint lock. He opened it, guiding her in. The room was cozy, and moisture from the air behind them tried to flood in small grey whisps. 

The door shut, and she breathed in air that was unladen by moisture, leaving her to have to clear her throat and lungs. Wesker left her side, and walked over lighting the room with a single lamp. Here was a rich, but simple bedroom. Simple as in it held nothing but a large bed, and a small table with a lamp, but rich in the materials used to make it up. Dark wood panels, or faux panels, lined the room, and from the constant hum, it must have a large dehumidifier working in the background somewhere as she settled on the edge of the bed watching him. 

Wesker didn’t pace, but slowly pulled off his clothes, letting her watch him as he undressed. Carefully folding and piling his clothes at the foot of the bed. He was half chub, leaning toward her and placing a kiss on her lips as his hands slowly traveled down her body. Plucking at her clothes, and drawing them off her, until she was as naked as he. Jill was sure he was still agitated, but let him draw her up the bed. 

He was slow, setting a warm languid pace. He kissed the still angry looking bites, and she frowned feeling an exhausted feeling enter her. It was the kind of feeling like when she had nitrus when her wisdom teeth came in, leaving her to slowly drift into a hazy sort of sleep. Mind going down into darkness. 

**  
  
**

Once he was sure that she was asleep, Wesker pulled back, going to the door and opening it, placing his pinky onto the reader instead of the thumb. The air hissed inside, taking out the gas that had flooded the air inside. His moved quickly, going into the next room. Another small medical room, but this was pharmacy of sorts. He had a syringe filled with a heavier knockout drug, and went back to her side. She didn’t flinch, or move as he injected her, leaving her completely knocked out. 

Wesker pulled the sheets over her, tucking her in, and making sure she was comfortably laid down. Through a hidden door in the room he exited into a large closet and dressed himself in loose clothes to head into his facility. Storage tubes of various BOW’s stood against the wall, with only a single viewport to ensure they were in stasis. All of them were cryo frozen, including one ‘nemesis’, and more. One of them the blue skinned ‘mr.X’ creatures. He stalled by it looking into port to the naked creature in there. 

It was actually female, and the only tell was the genitalia, on a well covered label on the port was a name. ‘Amelia Wesker,’ it said on it, leaving him to move away and then go to a large wall panel. Screens flickered on, and from the wall a keyboard shot out leaving him to call up the blood samples he took. The DNA test would take a longer time, but the computer worked away. A copy of the AI of the Red Queen it’s voice flicked out. “Sample possibly tainted.” it said in a dull fully synthesized version of Jill’s voice. 

“Explain.” he stated. The images of her blood was brought up, working away in a slow manner was the T-virus. He blinked to the screen, it was replicating slowly working more intandum with her body than against it. 

“Not tainted.” he told the air. Jill had been cured, he had insured that. The DNA sample could tell him if her body had done some things as he did, integrating parts of the virus inside of her make-up. “Check viral load.” he tapped the confirmation into the keyboard. 

“Yes sir.” the computer told him. It took only a few moments, and she held a very small viral load, her body had adapted and not been cured fully. Even with the various ‘cures’ she had taken, including the one he gave her for the nemesis parasite. 

“When the D-N-A test is done, make sure to scan for the strains.” he told the computer. 

“Yes sir.” the computer answered. He stayed staring at the blood sample for a long moment. 

“I want the sample of the progenitor virus.” he told the computer. 

“I require the code.” the computer answered. He keyed it in, another failsafe, among the many he had in this facility. He was far better than umbrella in ensuring security. The only reason he had the BOW’s was to keep a steady source of samples. He even had insects, rodents, slugs, and even more in his storage. The sample came out of another slot, leaving him to take it. 

“What is your plan sir?” his red queen asked. It was odd, and he looked to the screens. 

“I am going to go through the main process through her.” he said giving the screens a narrowed look. “You have the needed voice samples?” he asked. 

“Yes I do.” the red queen answered. 

“Good, send Ada to go get the girl Anna. Have the girl dropped off her into storage.” 

“Yes sir!” Jill’s voice lilted out less sterile, He stalled just moving away from the screens. “Shall I set your room to standard?” the voice went lower, soothing. 

“Five degrees warmer.” he stated. Leaving the room and the more odd Red Queen he went back to his room. Injecting her was easy, and she didn’t even wake in the slightest, leaving him to use his machines and the Red Queen to create a meal for the both of them. It would be waiting for them, when she woke, and after an hour of watching her still breathing form he took another blood sample. Leaving it to be scanned by the Red Queen to see if the process started its way through her. No not exactly like him, but as close as he could make her. It would take her death to fully complete that after all. 

**  
  
**

Jill woke groggily, and with a sort of leaden soreness that had her thinking it could be of stating feeling. Wesker was beside her, hand on her lower stomach with his eyes closed as if listening to her body. “Hmm, did I fall asleep?” she asked looking to him. 

“Yes you did, just as I was about to eat you out.” Jill flushed now fully awake and feeling far less largic. 

“Oh, well, shit.” she mumbled he leaned over to her, kissing her cheek. “We can continue! I’m awake now!” her arm felt only a little heavy as she touched his hand, hers going over his on her stomach. He smiled at her, kissing her again. 

“You have no idea how much I care about you Jill.” he whispered to her. Rolling over and kissing her collarbone, then down to her navel. She tensed as he traveled down, feeling a wary sense enter her. Jill shook it out of her head, watching as he paused over her front. “Jill?” she sighed frowning, he could read her like a book. 

“I don’t know why I felt a bit scared, its okay.” She held her hands up letting them down and touching his shoulders. “I think it’s the place, and the time. It’s been so long since we’ve actually had any amount of time together.” He smiled up at her, placing another kiss on her lower abdomen. A shiver ran through her, fear blanked out of her, as he hiked her legs onto his shoulders, pulling her up so that her head was barely on the bed. Jill braced herself fisting her hands in the sheets as he breathed warmly on her cunt. 

“Would you stay with me for the whole week?” he asked her. Running his tongue then through her, she let out a moan, hearing the indecent noise of wet on wet. 

“Only God could stop mee!” her voice hiked up as he flicked her clit with his tongue. Mouth moving over and sucking. She felt him smile as she panted out, legs jerking as he ate her out. Wesker moved his hand up, sliding a finger into her. Just enough, along with his stimulation of her clit to go into a shuddering orgasm. “Oh….” she breathed out. He eased her down, placing more kisses going up her body until he met her lips. The slide of her legs down went around his shoulders, down to his hips. 

His cock slotted along her cunt as it clenched, making tiny lude sounds. “I’m more then willing to spend all my time with you. I have some dinner, if you-” she kissed him. 

“After, You should feel good too.” she told him. She rose her hips, running herself along his cock. 

“How can I deny you anything Jill?” he grabbed one hip, and lined himself up before sliding into her. His other hand came up to her neck thumb going under her jaw and making her head tilt back all the way as he made a thrust into her. She moaned at the sensitive feeling, her body just finishing the spasms from her orgasm. Letting her head go to further support himself, Wesker began thrusting in more earnest. Hand going down to apply the lightest pressure on her clit. 

“AH!” One snap of his hips caused a sharp blast of pain. She was sure there was some kind of sound, but his thumb rolled over her, sending a shivering amount of pleasure. “AH, yes! YES!” An ache permeated her taken away then after a few more thrusts. Wesker came inside of her, and soon after she came as well. Jill panted smiling at the strange sating feeling that unprotected sex gave her. Finally she decided it touched on the place inside of her that wanted to be a mother. Despite everything she experienced herself and what she saw the other kids in her group home experience and talk about. 

She started laughing running a hand through his hair the other resting on his shoulder. “That happy?” he asked her, kissing each breast. She nodded watching as he pulled out and settled on the side of the bed. 

“I just thought,” she replied, sitting up and hugging him, for a moment he tensed then relaxed as she pressed her skin flush with his. He didn’t feel as hot as the last time they had sex, or from the elevator. Then again she was far underground where it was plenty warm. A sharp pain came from her hip but she ignored it as it quickly faded into just an ache. “If I’m not pregnant now, I should be at the end of the week.” She kissed his shoulder and tried to stand but couldn’t place weight on one of her legs. 

He turned to her, carefully guiding her back to sitting. “Close your eyes.” She frowned but did as he commanded. He pressed his hand to her hip, and after another snap of pain, along with the sound of grinding and the strangest feeling there she was able to stand. Her leg going from an ache to numbness, to a tingle of her nerves and feelings returning. “I’m sorry.” 

“About what?” she asked back. He kissed her, slowly pulling her towards a wall. She watched as he pressed down at a small nearly flush square part of the wall. It depressed and a wall slid open to a large walk-in closet. “Oh, hmm, nice.” she let him pick out a set of clothes for her. Long black slacks, and lacy black underwear. She blinked as he held up a recreation of the sort of bondage bra that she had not long before the mansion. This one had red lace instead of the black, the large strips framing her nipples just like before. “Oh, momma likes.” she mumbled as he fondled her thumbs brushing against her nipples. 

“You’re not in pain?” she frowned at the odd question before the oddness was taken out as he kissed her, while pinching her nipples. Giving her and edge of pain that slid into the more pleasurable feeling still lingering in her in the afterglow. Pulling back he gave her a thicker nearly padded shirt that she eyed a bit dubiously. It would cause her nipples to be constantly stimulated, he smiled to her and she let him put it on her. 

“Let’s get you food.” he leaned in whispering and kissing her cheek as he guided her out. Dressing himself in much more simple slacks and a loose button up shirt. She really didn’t notice that the bite marks on her body were healed. Nor that her hip had snapped out of place and he had guided it back in. “I’ll give you access to this facility,” just outside of the room he gestured to the door just on the other side. “That is the bathroom, it has a full bath.” 

“I would love to take a bath with you.” she added, he looked back to her smiling. 

“After dinner, you should really eat. Then we can update your friends.” he held out his hand and she took it, letting him pull her further into the underground complex. The ‘eating’ room was a smaller room, settled with solely a table that could fit two people. On it was two bowls, and two plates along with two glasses of water. The bowls filled with rice along with a truly rich looking steak that had steam coming off it still. The meaty wonderful smell of it had her sold on the place. The table itself was a part of the wall with a single support to allow it to be folded up to be flush against the wall, the chairs were just barely padded but not uncomfortble. 

“What really is this place?” she asked him, cutting up the rare meat and eating it.

“It was going to be what they would have transferred the Red Queen to. Had they had a chance to.” Wesker explained. “I decided to take it for my own place a long time ago. This place wasn’t even staffed with any one at all.” 

“Until now.” she gestured to him and then to herself. “I’m going to get bored if all I have to do is to have sex.” 

“There is a lot that you can do, I promise you.” She grinned to him taking his hand and holding onto it as they ate in the near silence. She ran her bare foot up his leg heading up to his thigh, feeling his muscles twitch. 

“Can I blow you while we wait for the bathwater?” she asked him. “I do miss doing that.” he nodded to her their meal done. He stood taking her hand and guiding her up, she watched as the table on its own shuffled into the wall taking their dirty dishes to somewhere in this empty place. With the constant brushing of her still hard nipples and the pleasure of her thighs brushing against herself they came to the bathroom. 

“So you will stay for the week?” he asked her, pulling her into the extremely clean and bright looking bathroom. In a way she’d call it sterile. It looked to be made from four single sheets of white tiles with only cut outs for lights and other things. The bath itself was solid looking with barely softened curves and a part of the wall. The sink was as well, a rectangle along the side of the toilet which was the softest looking thing in the room. Everything was clean, and spotless as she examined it. 

“I’ll stay, for sure. I just need to check in to make sure people don’t think I vanished. I think I’ll tell them I went to Japan to visit my family.” He settled by the bath, touching the facets to bring up steaming hot water to pour into the large bath. 

“Wouldn’t they try to find you?” he asked, she smiled as she went to him, cupping his face into her hands and leaning down to kiss him. 

“No, of course not. I never told anyone their names, and all my records were destroyed with Racoon. That was a bitch to fix.” she told him. He smiled as her hands traveled down, resting now on tops of her thighs. He hiked his legs apart, letting her kneel in front of him as she leaned her head forwards, brushing her nose and lips along the hard cock under his clothes. 

“What about your father’s parents?” he asked touching the top of her head and running his fingers through her hair as she worked his cock free from his clothes. Free from the confines of clothes it bobbed and twitched with the steady blood pumping through it. 

“They wanted nothing to do with me. They blamed my mother, then me, for him being in jail.” she explained. Jill placed a kiss on the tip of the cock, sticking her tongue out and licking out the tiny bead of pre-cum. She ran her hand down the length, stalling at his base as she began to run her tongue to wet it. Jill didn’t need to brace herself instead fondling herself not enough to make herself cum. She sucked along the side heading back up, moving the foreskin with the motion as she ran her tongue to the sensitive underside. By the time he was breathing harshly she had drawn the tip into her mouth. This was one of the reasons why she liked giving him a blowjob, since it seemed to break him out of the cool character he played. Making him more human, back like in Racoon City, where she utterly enjoyed him. 

Taking him down into her throat as far down as she could the rest of the cock she ran her fingers over in constant stimulation. Letting go of her own pleasure she arched her back drawing her mouth back to wrap her tits around his cock, and using her hands to roam them up and down. Now keeping the tip in her mouth and sucking on it as her breasts and skin did the majority of the work of climbing him upwards. Her hair was thoroughly mussed as she felt his skin tighten, felt it harden just a little as the muscles contracted and with a shuddering sigh he came. Jill swallowed down the cum that was now pumping into her throat. 

Finally drawing back and letting the softened cock go down gently Jill opened her mouth as he stared down at her. Showing that she had swallowed everything. He reached back turning off the hot water, and cupped her check. He guided her up and kissed her, smiling as he stood. “Good?” she asked him. 

“Why would it be anything else?” he asked back. Jill grinned, letting him undress her and slid her into the hot water. Only when she was settled did he undress himself and get in beside her, settling on helping her to wash herself. Jill returned the favor, enjoying running her fingers through his hair and making sure it was just as mussed as he made her hair not that long before. 

**  
  
**

**FOURTEEN HOURS LATER**

She wasn’t entirely asleep, but not fully awake either. Keeping the way she was, was fairly difficult due to the newer mutations taking hold on her. Keeping those steady and not running rampant like with how his former ‘relatives’ took near constant watch. If the person wasn’t lucky like the three he knew of. Himself, his ‘sister’ Alex, and the girl Anna. She was currently in a tube frozen to be used later when he wanted to study things further. Getting a sample of bone marrow was a difficult process on himself after all. 

Thankfully enough all of them were engineered to be universal donors, probably in order to see if the regeneration factor could possible farm organs, blood and more. “Jill?” he questioned her, she blinked her eyes open but they did not focus on him. “You are going to have a bone marrow transplant.” he told her. Her face screwed up just a little confused. “It will make things easier.” 

“What?” she mumbled dully. 

“You don’t need to worry, as I said, I will take care of everything.” she blinked slowly face going slack. He went back to the child Anna, pulling out her still body. The sample was taken without that much harm, and she was placed back into sleep. Though soon enough it wouldn’t be needed to hook her into the life support systems in place in the tube. 

“Why?” she asked as he carefully drove a large needle into the flesh of her thigh, hitting into her bone, to transfer some of the bone marrow from Anna into her. He leaned over and placed a kiss onto her stomach, she was after all naked. 

“So that your mutations will steady without having you to go through cyrosleep for years.” he explained. The leg twitched as he drew it out, the skin healing fast. “He watched the skin, but there was no grayish or purple taint to her skin. “Perfect.” he kissed the place where the wound used to be. “You are perfect.” A faint smile crossed her lips. “Time to wait for you to wake up fully.” 

Wesker took her down from the position she was in carrying her through the facility back to the bedroom. She was still not fully asleep, but likely wouldn’t recall what happened. So long as he kept her distracted, which he was well equipped to do. She mumbled incoherently as he stayed by her as she was coming off the drugs. He had a further days, with his Red Queen the one depositing the check ins, not her, there was much more time to do these things for her. 

It may however prevent the possible zygote to implant into her uterus, but that was not something he worried about. There was always a next time, and he would be sure to stay by her side until it was at that time to be. She groaned a little, stretching her body out and turning into him smiling. No she didn’t remember at all what he did to her. “Hmm… I think that was the best sleep I’ve ever had.” she mumbled an arm going around his waist. 

“I believe it was mine as well.” he answered back, leaning down to place a kiss on the top of her head. Thankfully he had found out what caused the bleaching of his hair, or the utter lack of it in the failed siblings. Making sure that wouldn’t come to fruition until she perished, thus driving the mutations to take full effect. It was a bit of shame he let himself hurt her by breaking her hip, thankfully the short term mutations prevented the pain from reaching her fully and healing the broken material quickly. 

“Weird dream though, I was dreaming that a crazy russian man was making into a robot bride of stalin.” he smiled hugging her and breathing in the warm scent of her hair. A mix of her scent and his own, in a deeply satisfying way. “Do we have to wake up?” she asked. 

“No, you can sleep for however long you want. Your check-in can wait.” she scowled into his chest. 

“Fuck em, I’ll text.” she replied and made herself comfortable while holding onto him. A well and true smile took his lips as he pulled the covers back up over her body. “Why are you so warm all the time?” 

“It’s a result of the mutations. My body runs at thirty-nine degrees Ce.” she hummed. “To keep it down from there I require weekly injections.” 

“Hmm, do you need one now?” she asked. 

“No I took it before the chemical plant.” 

“Is there something to do today?” he thought a moment. How far could he push her, here she couldn’t escape. Even a so called master of unlocking would need portions of his body to escape and those he wasn’t about to give up to her without possibly damaging her. 

“Yes.” 

“Two hours?” 

“I’ll wake you up.” he breathed in her smell again, as she settled back down to get more sleep. Particularly thankful for her lack of wariness around him. How to play this however is what his mind ran to do for the next two hours closing his eyes to concentrate further. He made his decision not long after the hour mark, play to her virtues. By the time she found out the truth of his major plan it would be too late, and she would have little choice in the matter. If she had not already accepted him fully before then. A wonderful queen for the perfect world. 

****  
  


“Jill?” Wesker's insistent voice rang out, she ignored it pursing her lips to kiss the skin she was closest to. “Jill, it’s time to wake up.” She scowled and blinked her eyes open craning her head up to stare at his chin. He kissed her forehead. “You can not just sleep all day.” 

“No thanks to you.” she replied. He chuckled, slipping away from her and pulling her up with him. Jill groaned as he body felt intensely sore. It felt just like after she came to after being infected by the pursuer. She groaned and began to stretch, even naked as she was. 

“Today promises to be busy.” he told her offering a hand out. Jill blinked refusing to allow a wary sort of feeling enter into her. Taking his hand he led her out to the bathroom, still naked. In a way she felt mortified, but then there was no one there. Not a soul other than him. 

“Breakfast?” she questioned. 

“What do you want?” he asked back. Jill thought only a moment. 

“Eggs, bacon, toast. Sounds good to you?” he nodded, showing her how to use the only lightly strange facilities. It was all european, a toilet that used water to clean down there, and facets that actually held ‘degrees’ on them for how hot the water would come out. 

“Remember, you have access to the closet, wear what you like.” he motioned out. 

“Where are you going?” she asked. 

“To prepare the breakfast.” Jill smiled nodding, and went to the tub testing various temps as the wary sense made its way back to her. Something in her told her to run, to try to escape. She frowned at herself, refusing to tred on it. It still nagged her, telling her in some way that thing happened, things she wasn’t aware of. 

“Oh shut up.” she mumbled to herself burying the feelings again. Finally they stalled letting her go and allowing her to soothe the aches she felt in a hot bath. It wasn’t even very long that they spent eating or her deciding on a set of clothes. A set of tan pants, and a zippered black shirt with a less lurid bra. Though the more coverage it had, was just that, it was made out of supple leather dyed black. The same with the underwear, though that one held a larger surprise. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Wesker asked her. Jill kissed his cheek, and then turned around. Letting him guide her down with her ass up. The lube was warmed not long before as he coated the plug with it, and eased it into her ass with a single finger. He leaned down kissing her back before inserting the plug . Jill felt a sort of satisfied feeling with it, leaning into him as he paused in front of a door. Another one with a retina scanner. The lights flickered on just after the door slid open letting him draw her inside with the door shutting behind them. 

A shock went through her as she examined the room. With what little she could see through the view ports were familiar BOWs. “Jill?” he questioned, Jill went to one, and a pursuer was inside. Its glassy unseeing eyes doing nothing. They were all frozen, not moving. “I want you to know what I want to do.” he told her making her jump, the icy slither of fear taking her over. 

“What are you doing with these things?” she demanded quietly. Run, she told herself. But there was no running from inside this place. 

“Researching, I need to know exactly what to do with them if people use them.” She blinked, feeling blank at his reply. “What I want Jill, is to make the world immune to the virus.” Slowly Jill walked to him, he was in front of a blank console. With a motion the various keyboards flipped open making her jump. “Part of that is knowing exactly about all of Umbrella’s bio weapons and how exactly to kill them, efficiently.” 

He brought up images and videos on various screens that came to life with a few taps. She watched as more of the BOW’s were killed in small ‘holding’ rooms. The hunters were hit with just a blast of what looked to be fire-extinguishers. Slowing it to allow a small turret to fire a blast that shot out a watermelon sized hole from an explosive round. One of the purple-grey skinned creatures was next. 

Dressed in nothing, and obviously male, it was trying to get through the door. Jill flinched when a familiar white smoke was dropped down from the ceiling. The entire room was overtaken by too bright fire for the cameras to see, only to calm well over ten seconds later. The corpse was twitching, but burning as it tried to move. The mutations that took hold one moment later, didn’t last as the chemical of white phosphorus lingered onto it. It died a moment later, half mutated. There was no noise, but she could almost smell the burning flesh. 

Wesker was looking at her as she watched as all the BOW’s she knew were killed in various manners all with little to no ‘effort’ to be done with. The fear left her as she watched, body relaxing next to his. “What Umbrella did to all of us, was horrible. But with their fall I’m afraid so many people will abuse these things and the virus. If the whole of humanity was immune, all of the weapons, all the bio-terror would be useless.” She blinked to him. “There is already a base rate of survival of ten percent. However the virus is too unstable, in all forms to be used to weaken. Even with the anti-virus it would not make a person wholly  _ immune _ . They can still be infected by other strains, and even by the same strain. Mutating beyond the scope of what we know.” She let out a breath letting the last of the fear go. 

“Then… then how to… help… everyone?” her voice was quiet in the room, almost a whisper. Slowly he turned to her holding his hand out to her. 

“We would need to create a specific strain of the virus, which can act as a barrier. One that leaves a person infected, but that infection doesn’t affect them in daily life. This would make sure that they can not be infected by any other strain, even the first one that all these were modified from. Even preventing the parasitic strains that we are now seeing.” 

“… the pursuers… strain.” Jill frowned as the memory came back to her. She had been alone, she had to be alone. But yet, there had been someone there. 

“Yes, those parasites are easily taken care of with a simple antibody, far easier to cure then these other infections.” he was staring at her. 

“You were there weren’t you?” He nodded. “You cured me.” 

“Yes I did. The vaccine that was created was not for the parasite strain, I however was able to get a man at the college to fashion a quick vaccine for them.” Jill stepped closer to him feeling another shiver go through her. 

“How.” she swallowed. “How can I help you?” he didn’t smile, but nodded raising his arm around her shoulders. 

“Anything you do is helping me. However, I would need information on all fallen Umbrella employees. They will likely flee with whatever they can to make money. Not caring about all the harm they will do to the world by selling virus samples to the black market.” Jill breathed out again. “You would be a spy, allowing me to find these people, and kill their leaders whenever possible.” Jill closed her eyes, shivering. 

“Just tell me what to do.” she told him. Feeling a part of her leave, it was an odd hollow sort of feeling. He pulled her closer to him to kiss the top of her head. Jill leaned into him thoughts racing in her head. It was only for the good, he was proving himself right here. He had been killing these creatures behind her. She only saw one of each of them, meaning they were just there for minor tests probably. 

“Thank you for helping me Jill.” he told her quietly. She slid to be flush with his side, arm going around his waist. 

“Are you sure you can make everyone immune?” she asked him. He nodded. 

“Yes I can. Everyone.” for a moment it felt like there was something he wasn’t exactly telling her, but he had been honest. He had shown no love for any BOW, or Umbrella. Her fear had gone with the part of her leaving. “Everyone will be immune, I promise that.” she nodded. 

“Where do we start?” one of his hands ghosted down her front cupping her breast. “Oh?” he smiled, kissing her lips. She laughed as he pressed her backwards, into one of the concealed vats of BOW’s. “Why do I even bother getting clothes on?” she asked he smiled as he kissed the side of her neck. The same side that held a bite, she shivered with it. He unzipped the front of her shirt, hands roaming against her skin. She moaned arching into him. She didn’t see him look up briefly, and move one hand to above her. Shutting the viewport behind her head, as the other slipped down the hem of her pants. Heading down to cup her ass, one finger tapping the plug in her anus. 

“How does it feel?” he asked her. She smiled kissing the side of his neck. 

“It feels good, but could be better.” he kissed her as she worked his clothes free, hands ghosting down to his cock groping him. 

“Then let me do that.” He wasn’t entirely gentle as he got the clothes off her, the seams of her pants opening down as he pulled the button and zipper down. Making the pants fall down her legs in a loose ripple down. The feeling of it gave her goosebumps as she hiked her leg up around his waist. Feeling the erection press into her. Her hand went up to his back clawing into his back as he pressed further, pressing her painfully into the tube behind her. “I did promise I wouldn’t take you in front of human faces.” he told her. Jill moaned, he reached down one hand undoing the lacing of the leather underwear to let it too fall. 

She had to drop her leg, to shuffle out of them, leaving her only in the leather bra. He got out of his clothes, taking no care to buttons, or zippers as he ripped his own clothes off her. Pulling her just a little away so that he could lean her onto the console. “Oh god yes.” she said as he slid into her. The utter feeling of fullness entering her. She rolled her hips, bracing her hands on the smooth metal of the consol. All the keyboards and buttons gone flipped back into the machine. Leaning over her he pulled her and breathed over her neck. 

“That good?” he questioned smugly. She moaned as he bit her again, his hips snapping into her and creating further pleasure. Lathering the bite with his tongue his hand went down thumbing her clit as he set a fast pace. Jill could only hand onto the console riding it out and only able to give out breathy moans. She came when he bit into her breast again, holding onto her as she went limp with the hot aftershocks. A few more thrusts and she felt his own release with her hips trying to make little jerks with the weak aftermath. He kissed the bite mark, one hand taking off the bra as she let the dazed feeling pass out of her. 

“More?” he slid out of her to only flip her so that her stomach and chest was on the console the once cold metal warmed with her skin now. 

“As much as you want.” he told her hand going around her neck and pulling her up into a painful arch and constricting her airway just a little. “I love you Jill.” he told her and kissed her cheek. Her heart gave a frightful sort of flop, as her hips were jutting into his, feeling his softened cock try to come back to hard. It felt like he was waiting for something as he didn’t let her go. 

“I love… you to.” she replied pausing just a second. He kissed her, letting her go to lay back over the console. Leaning over her he kissed down her back, stopping at the small of her back. She shivered feeling a fever like chill go down her spine. “Are, are we going to…” 

“Give me a few moments, the laments of the human body.” His hand went down, gripping the plug. Jill concentrated on relaxing, letting him draw the plug out, placing it fairly gently onto a nearby chair. “You’re always so wet Jill.” he told her, fingers swiping her folds and then transferring the wetness to her anus. He parted from her only for the short moment it took to grab the small bottle of lube he had placed into his pants pocket. 

“Just go slow, please.” she shivered when he went back to her, his cock growing harder as it pressed up against her ass. 

“Of course.” he soothed. He used the entire small bottle, thoroughly lubricating his cock, while also slowly massaging the lube into her anus, slowly going from a single finger to three making her whine in her throat at the stretched feeling. “Are you ready?” he slowly drew his fingers out, drawing them down to her stomach. Jill nodded, her mind only focused on staying relaxed enough as he pressed the tip of his cock into her. 

“Fuck.” she mumbled. Wesker chuckled, waiting with the tip pressed into her until she relaxed again. “How, how did I not-” he pressed further in, stopping again as she tightened. “NOTE-tish…” she drawled out panting as with another relaxation. Wesker massaged her stomach in soothing circling motions. “How big, you are.” she finished as she finally felt his hips become flush with her ass. 

“Oh Jill, you don’t want to say that to me.” he told her, staying still as she got used to the cock in her ass. His hand traveled back down circling around her clit, the awkwardness finally eased, and he slid out. Driving back in with a slow languid motion that her whining in the back of her throat. “Does it feel good?” he asked her. 

“So good.” she mumbled lightly incoherent. Two of his fingers pressed into her, pressing against the spot inside of her. Jill came shuddering as he breathed out a low moan himself. She felt him draw in and out a few more times as she came down from the blissed out orgasm. Then felt the utter strange feeling of him cumming into her ass. Jill groaned as he withdrew, wondering with a sort of fascination if he was watching as she contracted back down. She could feel it, slow as it was, with the warm liquid feeling of his cum inside of her. 

“I’ll take that as more than good.” he said into her back as he leaned back over her placing kisses back along her spine. 

“I think I lost the ability to walk.” she answered back, legs limply dangling. Brushing off the forgotten plug from the chair he guided her down into the seat as she felt a glorious sense of limpness. “God yes, yes that felt wonderful.” she told him kissing him as he positioned the chair by him. 

“Would you like to watch a few tests for antibody production?” he asked her. Jill let her eyes fall closed as she nodded. “Fucked out?” she opened her eyes to scowl at him. 

“God, what I wouldn’t give for what you got. Then I could manage more.” he smiled at her, a wide sort of grin. 

“Sadly, that is difficult to arrange. Most of the modifications necessary… well they require you to wait in cryosleep.” he explained. 

“Like that… what’s her name, alexia?” he nodded. “She like you?” he shook his head. 

“Not even close.” Jill nodded relaxing her tired body still twitching a little into the chair. “I can carry you bad to the bed.” She held her hand out and with a smile he gathered up back up into his arms, heading out of the door and to the bedroom. “I’ll stay until you are asleep.” Jill huddled into him and the warmth of his skin as he padded the blankets around her exhausted feeling body. 


	6. Jericho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill and Wesker spend more time together, but not before Jill has to deal with Chris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The major plan is to find the guy that Wesker kills by well... fisting him. He is the last main member of Umbrella that is left if I remember the timeline right. Jill is gonna try to draw him out while working with the BSAA. Since with what happens here with Chris, he makes the small agency they work for now disband due to the legal troubles he caused.

**ROUGHLY FOUR DAYS LATER**

**  
  
**

Jill paused as she passed into the small building her team used as a staging point. Everyone had their eyes on a TV, watching avidly. She looked to Chris who didn’t even notice her settling in just behind everyone. “Umbrella Corporation has declared bankruptcy today.” the news broadcaster said. “From both the US base and the base in Britain.” She set her rolling luggage against the back of a long set of benches everyone was on leaning on the back just by Chris. 

“It is unknown if all Umbrella holdings are doing the same. With the commencement of the trails both here and in the UK we are all glad to finally be done with this company.” Jill flinched when after another short history of the company was explained, leaving to someone out in the field by the containment zone around Racoon. 

“Umbrella is known to have been the ones that created the virus that helped to cause the destruction of Racoon City.” the man explained. “This virus, called the Tee Virus, or the rarer variant Gee, causing mutations and death. Called the ‘zombie plague’ we have had isolated outbreaks that stem from terror organizations.” Jill swallowed, standing back up instead of leaning over the back of the bench seating. 

“Who knows what will come of Umbrella’s bankruptcy as former employees have been implicated and known to have absconded with samples of these viruses. There are several agencies trying to get an anti-virus in mass production, but it’s projections of it will take up to five years to complete for the world, yes world population.” Chris gave a frustrated sigh and finally turned and caught sight of her. He leapt up, nearly toppling over one of their secretaries who handled all their paperwork. 

“JILL!” Jill repressed a shiver as everyone took a look at her. “When did you get back?” He righted the young man, giving a quick apology as he came around, Jill pretended to check her bag to avoid a hug. Instead offering her hand in an absentminded away. “Still mad?” he asked quietly. But not quiet enough for everyone not to hear he didn’t take her hand. 

“Yes.” she answered looking back to the TV. “So they went bankrupt?” she asked. 

“Yeah, it looks like someone just completely cleared every bank account associated with them in one hour before the breach was discovered.” One of the others, another girl named Margaret answered. She was French and gave Jill a side eye as Jill took a step away from Chris showing that no, she didn’t like him. Giving just the tiniest of nods to Jill, who rolled her eyes, she never understood why people could ever believe she could like Chris like that. 

“Really? When did that happen?” Jill asked grabbing her luggage to head into her small room that didn’t even classify as a ‘apartment’. This used to be a small office building. Everyone shared a bathroom, which she frowned at distaste for. But her booking for where she really liked to stay wouldn’t be up for awhile. 

“What have you been under a rock?” another asked, getting a small titter of laughter. 

“Japan actually. I was visiting family.” she lied easily ending the laughter. 

“Oh, so that’s why you really didn’t talk much…” Chris mumbled, Jill shrugged. “Barry said you took that girl…” he held up his hands. 

“Yes, I took her to my family.” Jill frowned, but yawned. “I am tired you know.” 

“I know, but… Jill can we talk? Alone?” Chris asked. Jill gestured and he smiled at her as she lugged her things to the small room she had. Her singular thing that set it as ‘hers’ was a very much dead spider plant. She sighed looking at it and chucking the whole small pot into the trash can. 

“What do you want Chris?” she asked, Chris shut the door behind him frowning. “Chris?” 

“Jill, I went by that baby store after you were gone from it, and got the footage there.” she blinked feeling a creeping sense of horror fill her. She set herself a wary stance, readying herself for something like a blow to the stomach. “Just something about that-that guy set me off badly Jill.” 

“What are you getting at Chris?” he ran a hand through his hair and handed her a smartphone, unlocking it before she took it. “What?” 

“Go to the pictures please…” he gave a lingering touch to her hand, face looking desperate. Jill breathed in, and clicked to it, blinking as she looked at the screenshots. Pictures from a screen from a computer and television. All of them pertained to the ‘guy’ she was with, all were about Wesker. But not really him. This ‘disguise’ was called Alphose Raskin and he was wanted for kidnapping, murder, and theft. All in the UK. 

Relief flooded into her and she handed back the phone to him. “Jill seriously, you need to turn him in.” he grimaced again and she stepped away from him when he tried to put a hand out towards her. “Jill?” 

“Chris, what I do in my personal life is still none of your fucking business.” He flinched, then growled holding his hands up in frustration. 

“Jesus fucking Christ Jill, this guy KILLED someone.” She looked up to him. 

“So have you.” his face went slack. “So have I.” 

“Not..NOT-NOT like that! We were doing-” he stammered to a stop taking a few pacing steps back and forth. 

“Good? We were doing good?” she questioned. “You know…” Jill looked up and over him. “I’m getting really tired of all this shit Chris. My family? They were safe, they were NORMAL.” she tossed a small bag onto her bed kicking up a bit of dust. “Japan? It mass immunized everyone after the Yakuza tried to get ahold of the virus. Everyone there is pretty much immune.” Chris gaped at her. “I… I really want to stop this stuff.” 

“Is… Ji… is this because you… you are…” Jill shook her head. 

“Still too early. A period is once a month Chris. I’ll know maybe a week before then.” Chris frowned and opened the door. “I’ll head out… just… Jil this guy is not good. He’s not good for you.” 

“Chris, it’s not like there is a time machine I can take to stop myself from having unprotected sex.” He winced again halfway out of her door. 

“He’s evil Jill, I don’t know why you are defending an evil person.” Jill burst into a laugh that sounded far too stressed to be normal. “I’m telling the police you are here now.” she rolled her eyes and sat onto the edge of her bed silently. 

“Go ahead, I’ve got nothing to hide.” Chris paused just a moment before shutting her door leaving her alone. Jill let out a long breath and put her head into her hands. The stress ate away in her, but there was something else that nagged at her. It was a memory, it had to be a memory, but it was more like the memory of a dream then something that happened.

**  
  
**

_ Jill smiled down at Anna holding onto her hand as she explained about the small shops in Japan. Hearing the loud noisy city block that her grandparents lived on with a sort of nostalgic joy. “Don’t worry, my grandpa teaches English. You’re smart, you'll learn Japanese fast.” Anna nodded to her silently with a sort of placid smile. While she was there, her hand didn’t feel warm, only a kind of weight to it. Jill looked up and pointed to a large building that had a small shop below it. “My grandma makes sweets.” But Anna just smiled again, silent.  _

In the memories she had of the quick trick to Japan Jill never remembered Anna speaking at all, at the time, or rather something she felt that she thought of later on the plane back. Was that Anna was upset over Jill leaving her alone with the utterly unknown people and utterly unfamiliar place as well. She didn’t recall going to get Anna at all. Jill frowned and let the memories go, in a way they didn’t matter too much. She knew the girl was safe, she had to be. 

It took around an hour for the London police to come by, just one man with a hat and just a nightstick. He looked too complacent to Jill, with an affable expression. “So, your friend Chris told me you know the location of Alphonse Raskin.” he said. 

“Not recently, if it is him.” she answered, and looked to Chris, he looked nervous. She was still on the edge of her bed after spending the hour cleaning up the dust off her things. Jill was debating on whether or not she would find anything to do, anything to keep her mind busy. To keep herself thinking of anything else. 

“Does this mean you know him?” the officer asked. 

“What did Chris tell you?” the officer gave a brief look back to him Chris grimaced. 

“He said you were spotted with Raskin,” he pulled out a notebook and read it. “Shopping for baby… things.” 

“Does that sound like this fellow?” Jill questioned back. 

“No ma’am.” Jill shrugged. 

“Well there you go.” she held up a hand as the man paused blinking. 

“Well the tapes have him… there I suppose.” the officer countered. 

“Don’t we all have a twin?” he looked at her as if he was debating heavily on the ramifications of arresting her. Or asking her to the nearest station, like he didn’t want the paperwork. 

“Ma’am, if you were with this Raskin, please tell me where he is.” Jill sighed, she had the hour to think of this. 

“I was with Albert Wesker, I have been ever since before Racoon City.” Chris made an ugly sort of sound as the Officer just looked confused. “I might have his child in me, and quite frankly I like it.” Chris sounded like he was being strangled to death. 

“Who is Albert Wesker?” 

“Jill-What, WHO is Wesker? He’s the start of everything!” Chris walked in, immediately cornering the officer as Jill slipped out. She heard Chris arguing with the officer who now wouldn’t even think about her as he was being threatened by Chris. There was a commotion as she ate mess just a few minutes later. The officer came down stumbling down the stairs nursing his face, as Chris followed him. He spotted her and stopped freezing as the officer ran out calling for backup. 

“What the fuck Jill?” he said loudly. “Wesker? Wesker is here?” Jill swallowed down a bite of her sandwich. 

“No.” She looked after the officer. “God Chris, why can’t you just let me live my own life?” Now people were crawling out of their places to look in on them. Jill looked away from Chris as he put his hand to his face. “Why can’t you just accept I don’t… I don’t like you. You’re a good man, but seriously, never would I ever think to spend any more time with you then I am forced to.” 

“Jill, I just… I just want you to be happy…” he tried to mollify. He held up his hands and she pointed to the officers gathering outside. “Fuck.” Chris put his hand to his face. “Jill, I look. I just… I love you. Okay? I have loved you since I saw you.” Jill swallowed reflexively. “I really hate seeing you just… fucking throwing your life away all the time.” 

“I’m not throwing my life away.” Chris held up his hands as the officers came in to arrest him. “Good luck not getting deported.” Jill told him as he was carted away. She felt nothing at Chris’s admission and it was a relief running through her. There were a lot of eyes on her and she shrugged at them. 

_ “You are getting my boyfriend deported?” _ Maragret asked her. 

_ “He thinks he owns me just because he loves me.”  _ Jill answered her. The other woman frowned.  _ “I felt nothing when he told me.”  _ Jill explained quietly. 

_ “Then you don’t love him?”  _ Margaret looked Jill up and down.  _ “Good, now don’t let my man be deported.” _

_ “I don’t know if I can, the guy has issues. He punched an officer, so I don’t know what I can do.”  _ Jill put the last of her sandwich down swallowing. “Seriously, I don’t know what you see in him.” she stated in English. 

_ “He is the best man ever.” _ Maragret told her.  _ “How can I not love him?” _

“So you’d think, I found someone better.” Again the other woman looked her over. 

“I do not know this man?” Maragret asked her accent was thicker than Jill’s father’s but Jill nodded. “Who is this man you love?” 

“Better man than Chris.” Jill commented and smiled at the other woman. “At least I believe so.” 

“Ah, then Chris is mine?” Jill gestured to where Chris was being loaded into the back of a police car. 

“Have at him Maragret.” She looked from the window back to Jill, bypassing one officer who made his way into the place heading right for Jill. 

“Ma’am, if you will? We want to talk to you at the station please.” Jill nodded to him. 

“Of course sir, is the guy my so called friend punched alright?” 

“Yes ma’am just a bit roughed up.” She nodded to him as he got her outside and into the car. “Thanks for not trying to fight.” 

“As if I would be that stupid.” Jill smiled at him and he smiled back offering her the passenger seat unlike Chris that was handcuffed in the back of the car in front of them. At the station Chris was led away to be questioned and likely would be charged with assault of an officer of the law. Or whatever the british equivalent was. 

She was put into a ‘posh’ room with a detective looking over his desk. His name was ‘Alistair Hughes’ and from the look of his office he was very progressive. “You are Jill, the Valentine?” he asked her. 

“Yes. I guess so?” Jill sat down as indicated by him. He settled onto the side of his desk and handed her over stills from the baby shop and more stills, he even had one clear one from the restaurant. 

“You know of Alphonse Raskin?” he asked her calmly, almost gently leading. 

“I guess, I call him Al.” she looked over the pictures making sure to keep the panic out of her. Years of dealing with stress, let her calmly hand the pictures back. 

“But you know him?” Alistair asked again. “You do know you are not in trouble right? We can’t choose who we fall in love with.” 

“Are you sure it’s this guy?” she asked back. He blinked at her, putting his hands into his lap and falling more serious. “I mean I’ve been dating him for years, since just after Racoon. Didn’t know a thing about all this stuff.” she gestured to the pictures. 

“I understand Ms. Valentine.” he stated flatly. “You are defending him.” Jill scowled at him as he stood and went to his desk sitting down at it finally. “Aiding and abetting a criminal may be okay in America-”

“Who says I’m aiding and abetting?” she snapped. “I said I’ve been dating him, he never stated anything about criminal history. Plus just where do you think he is from?” 

“He’s from Germany.” Jill laughed. 

“Did Chris tell you he had a deep southern accent?” she questioned back. The man blinked, looking confused. “His, my guy's name is AL. As in A-L.” He grabbed one of the clearest pictures he had of Wesker. “That’s my Al, I don’t know who the hell Alphonse is. Obviously Al has a double. Or do all blond guys look the same to you?” Alistair blushed and dropped the picture. “My Al is in the business of finding small condos or rentals for rich people. Kind of a timeshare guy.” 

“THIS man.” Alistair put his hand onto the pictures. “This man is southern?” 

“Yes, did you ask the shop lady? She heard him, he LOVES to play up the accent to annoy me. But he can speak without it. Lots of…” she gestured to him. “People discriminate against a good southern man.” 

“I’m… I’m sorry to hear that?” he asked frowning. “This description does match…” he mumbled. Jill smiled and leaned forwards putting a sad expression on her face. 

“Did Chris tell you he’s in love with me and followed me?” The blood drained from Alistair’s face he put his hand to his face hand almost fisting into his forehead. 

“No he did not mention this.” he grit his teeth. “This is some kind of lovers quarrel?!” 

“I guess, I don’t love Chris as much as he loves me apparently. He keeps telling me that he wants what’s best for me.” She held up her hands. “Then he does THIS.” she gestured to him and the pictures. 

“I can imagine.” Alistiar stood up and bowed towards her. “I know this man looks like Alphonse, please, stay here as I speak to Chris.” Jill nodded. 

“Can I get some tea?” she asked him as he stalled by the door. He looked her over taking in her calm demeanor. 

“I’ll tell our guy to bring some in for you ma’am.” he left her alone and Jill leaned back into the seat she was in breathing out calmly. It was just a few minutes later that a young man brought in a small tea set, nothing truly fancy and left it on the desk for her. Jill put several cubes of sugar into a cup and poured the steaming tea into it leaving back into her seat. Alistair forced his door back just before she could take a drink looking much more upset. Jill hissed as her flinch caused her to spill the hot tea onto herself. 

“Sir?” she asked, standing as he went back to his seat clearly utterly frustrated and upset as he sat down in his chair. 

“I am sorry Ms. Valentine. You are free to go.” she blinked at him as he frowned back to her. “I spoke to Chris and confirmed your story.” 

“Are you okay Sir Hughes?” she asked. 

“Just Mister I am not Knighted.” she smiled holding out her hand to him. 

“Well thank you.” he took it shaking it and standing back up. “I’m sorry you are having so much trouble. I hope you get the bastard.”

“I sincerely apologize for the inconvenience this has caused.” 

“Please don’t deport Chris, he’s a prick but not that big of a prick.” 

“Then what to do?” he asked back sighing. 

“Community service is right up his alley. I don’t think they have horse muckers nowadays now do they?” Alistair smiled letting go of her hand. 

“Sounds good enough for me, I hope to not see you again ma’am.” 

“Well I don’t, you’re a good man.” he gave a chuckle as she left looking towards where Chris was, he looked to her and quickly away. Almost completely ashamed of himself as he was lectured by a balding man. Jill left the station standing outside with a look up. It seemed to be ever cloudy in London, nothing like anywhere that she had ever been in America. Someone was probably waiting for her outside because a small limo rolled up and the driver stood out as soon as the car stopped fully. 

Wearing a suit and tie, along with one of those flat top hats he looked right at her. “Jill?” he asked. 

“That’s me. What do you want?” Jill walked up to him as he smiled and bowed. 

“I’m here to take you to your hotel.” she gave him a suspicious look. “A.W. told me to. I’m with a private company.” he pulled out a small card and handed it to her. Looking it over it just had a small note, not for her, but with utterly familiar handwriting on it. 

“I’ll get in, but I’ll need my stuff.” he smiled brightly. 

“I can get it all for you ma’am, it was what I was hired for.” Jill melted at the young man’s attitude handing the card back to him and blinking when he raced to open the door for her. “Stay comfortable, there is some liquor in the separator if you like.” 

“I can’t have any, I might be… pregnant.” His smile didn’t waver as he ushered her in. 

“That is a wonderful thing to hear miss! I’ll be sure to drive carefully!” Jill flushed as she snapped the seatbelt on her, hand lingering on her stomach with a small frown. The young man slipped in and set a very quiet radio station on. “We’ll be leaving now, where do you need to pick up your things from?” Jill looked up to him putting a smile on her face as she told him. 

“Thank you sir!” He nodded checking all the mirrors and rolling out into the town as she leaned back and closed her eyes. She felt pampered, the air in here was warm and the seats were comfortable enough to sleep on, though she was sure that was purposeful. 

**  
  
**

_ “So what do you want me to do exactly?” she asked Wesker looking at the screens.  _

_ “Like I said, with who you are people will always go to you, Chris, or the few others who escaped. They will always head to you, and the others who want other things will come to me.” he explained. “Just being who you are you are trustworthy.” Jill smiled at him leaning over the seat her arms draping down to touch him. She felt the skin tighten and shiver as she laid her hands down able to touch his abdomen. _

_ “So you saying I’m a good person?” she asked him. He looked at her from the reflection of the screen. “Aren’t you selling yourself short?”  _

_ “Am I now?” he asked back. “I would not think I am anywhere near a good man.” she drew her hands up letting them rest on his shoulders and pressing further against the cool feeling chair. _

_ “Oh please, I don’t judge murder, everyone we know has done it. I know I shoot people on a regular basis.” Jill heaved a sigh out. It wasn’t new, people, zombies, the BOW’s it was really all the same. Jill stopped counting a long long time ago, she really should just kill everyone she even suspects of ‘treason’ since her instincts were usually right. Like with the man she encountered in the ‘chemical’ plant.  _

_ “You won't have to kill on my account Jill. I will promise you that.” she lifted a hand off him waving it.  _

_ “Oh please no, don’t spare me.” she told him trying to sound sultry. He stood up blinking to her, since they were far enough underground most of their clothes were light. Jill didn’t want to think of the expensiveness of air conditioning. At the moment he was just in loose pants, and she was in a tank-top and a skirt. Though both of them were sans underclothes, even so the humidity made her feel sticky and a bit tacky with sweat. Wesker didn’t seem to sweat at all, and probably didn’t feel the heat as much as her with how hot his body felt.  _

_ “Don’t spare you?” he asked her to reaching out and pulling her flush with him. “I can’t imagine a more arousing thought.” Jill flushed as he guided her so that she was straddling his lap on the chair.  _

_ “What, what should I do with Chris?” Wesker paused as his hands traveled up her back under the tank-top. “I think he should join the BSAA. That should get him out of a lot of people’s hair.” he leaned over kissing her shoulder.  _

_ “What are you planning exactly?” he asked her. She put her hands onto his shoulders smiling, as she looked up to the various cryo-tubes of creatures.  _

_ “Pulling his chain. He hates you so much, plus this whole Raskin deal? I think we can get him deported.” Wesker smiled into her skin tracing up the large vein in her neck to her chin with very wet kisses.  _

_ “What do you want to do?” he asked her.  _

_ “It would have to be played by ear, but you’ll know if it works if we have to head to the nearest station. He’s probably telling everyone I’m with Raskin.” He pressed her closer to him.  _

_ “Ah good, I was growing tired of that farce anyways.”  _

_ “How about Al? From Kentucky who sells timeshares?” she leaned back just a little to see his face.  _

_ “I think I can manage that.” he smiled at her, and she leaned back over kissing him.  _

****  
  


“Ma’am?” the driver questioned. Jill blinked her eyes open. “We are at the hotel.” Jill sat up and looked out the window. Probably the most expensive hotel in London was in front of her, she flushed red as the driver helped her out. Handing the keys to another person as he got all her things out of the car. “There, now I will see you to your room.” 

“Oh were you hired to do that?” the man smiled brightly. 

“I was hired to do anything you may want. Mr. A-W has paid me more than enough!” Jill followed him blankly entering into the expansive room and looking around it half expecting Wesker to show up there to be with her. The man spent a long while unpacking her things. “You have the entire month here, do you need anything?” he asked her. 

“Where is mr. A-W?” he smiled at her and shrugged. “Well I guess something for lunch?” 

“Right away! Just wait here and relax!” he bowed as he exited. Jill sighed and leaned back into the bed. 

“I do hope you’ll get here quick then Al.” she said to the ceiling. It was only when she was well and thoroughly bored did someone finally knock. Jill went to the door and looked through the small eye hole and stalled. Ada Wong herself stood on the other side. 

“We do need to talk Valentine.” she said to the door looking up to the eye hole and smiling. Jill opened the door but went towards one of her bags, that held one of her handguns on it. Pretending to unpack some of her clothes as the other woman walked in and regarded her. “Just what are you doing Valentine?” Ada asked her. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about  _ Ada _ .” Jill replied putting strain on the name. Jill was sure that wasn’t her real name, and just the name she chose to use for everyone. While using many, many aliases. Wesker had shown her four of them, which were not all the ones he personally knew about. Many were just one and done, leaving her to never use it again for whatever purpose that she was sent to. Ada was not as Jill would think a good person, paid for, and paid well for just about anything anyone could want her to do. 

“Yes you do, I believe you and I should have some girl talk.” Ada settled down into a chair smiling. “Are you finished in getting a gun?” Jill put the handgun into the front of her pants choosing a further seat onto the edge of the bed. 

“What do you want Ada?” Jill asked her watching the other woman carefully. She was wearing a long red dress, that was cut almost all the way to her hip in a slit to the side. It exposed that she had her own gun, liking the grappling gun she favored, on the other side. With high heels Ada looked impractical, utterly impractical, though Jill was sure the heels might have a purpose of hiding single shot handguns. It seemed like the thing Ada would have. 

“It seems like you have gotten into the fold my dear Valentine.” Ada smiled at her. 

“Stop playing the anime villain Ada and just get to the point.” Ada frowned and sighed.

“You are working for Wesker. From what he has asked of me… I believe you may want this.” Ada pulled out a pill bottle and tossed it to Jill. “They are the strongest contraceptives. He asked me to find men and women who could commission… well I would have to put it, very protective gear for children.” Jill looked down at the bottle, it had no label, but she knew the pill, it was ‘abortion’ pill at least from what Jill remembered of it from the last time she saw it. 

“I don’t think so.” Jill tossed the bottle back to her. Ada’s face went slack in shock. 

“Valentine I don’t think you would WANT this.” Ada repeated standing up, Jill put her hand onto the grip of her gun and Ada didn’t move further. “Just what do you think Wesker is planning? Do you think he loves you?” Jill scowled, she wondered if this might be some kind of test of loyalty, but doubted it. Ada wasn’t acting like her utterly cool and self assured self. 

“Ada I want you to leave.” Ada frowned holding out the bottle again. 

“JILL, you don’t want this kind of life. My kind of job is not a pleasant kind of one, you have no idea what you are getting into.” Jill stared up at Ada. 

“At least when I fucked over Chris I didn’t cause him to become an Alcoholic.” Jill stated Ada drew back dropping the bottle. Jill never had met Leon for very long, but even she knew an alcoholic when she saw one. Even one just starting out. “Leon is a good man Ada, and what you did to him… I would like to doubt any so-called good intentions you have.” 

“Leon has no place in this conversation.” Ada told her Jill pulled out the handgun, keeping it down and her finger along the side of the trigger. 

“I think he does.” Jill answered, Ada looked at the handgun and then went to the door with a frown. 

“Now why would you think that?” Ada asked her. 

“Because I know exactly what you are going to be doing in Spain and have to wonder if you’ll be screwing him over again, and again, and again until he kills himself.” Ada opened the door outside and then turned back to Jill, she looked to the fallen pill bottle and then back to Jill. 

“I suggest you take the pills Jill. That kind of weakness shouldn’t be a part of  _ our _ world.” Ada told her. 

“You know, Leon would have been happy with it.” Ada flinched, but left without a word. Jill sighed and set the hand gun down to pick up the pill bottle, she tossed it into the trashcan in the bathroom going back to sit on the edge of the bed. TV held nothing really for Jill, with all that had happened to her everything was boring, or too close to reality. There was a sitcom ‘zombie roomie’ which was well into its fourth season that Jill would love to see canceled. 

Jill left it on one of the music channels placing the gun onto the nightstand to lay on top of the bed. When the door opened, it was well into nighttime, and she managed to grab the gun, rolling off the side, before she caught herself. Wesker shut the door behind him smiling in the semi dark of the room, Jill set the handgun down breathing out. “Should I have knocked?” he asked her as she settled her racing heart. 

“Yes,” Jill answered. “You just like scaring me.” she accused. He motioned her to him and she approached him, but not before putting the gun onto the table. 

“Was it that boring?” he asked her. Jill gestured to the TV still playing a low classical music channel. 

“They mock terrorism with a fucking sitcom.” Jill said. He nodded hugging her one hand touching her stomach. “Ada came by.” she told him, his hand stalled, and he went into the kind of stillness she knew was stress.

“What did she want with you?” he asked her, voice toneless. 

“She wanted me to take an abortion pill, they are still in the trash.” Jill told him, he left her side heading to the trashcan coming back with the pill bottle. He opened it, checking the pills out with a very careful eye. “I think she was warning me to get out of this.” Wesker put the pills back into the bottle, setting it onto one desk. Jill settled back onto the bed as he looked her over. “I didn’t take one, you can check.” 

“Tell me what she said exactly.” Wesker asked her. Jill carefully recounted the conversation including Ada’s reaction when she mentioned Leon. “This might be the last time I have her employ.” 

“Well, why would she care so much about me?” Wesker stood in front of her leaning down and kissing her on the lips. 

“Ada is in love with Leon, I believe she sees Leon in you. And I am the corrupting force that is her.” he said lowly, Jill laid down as he climbed on top of the bed over her. “It seems almost like she believes by saving you… she can show herself that her own life decisions were correct.” Jill scowled hugging him as one knee slotted between her legs. “Did you have fun getting Chris in trouble?” 

“I still don’t know why he hates you so much.” Jill answered as his knee drove further up putting pressure onto her. Jill fisting her hands onto the fabric of his shoulders. “But he punched an officer because the guy didn’t know who you were.” 

“Simple as that?” Jill nodded. 

“They had pictures of the identity Alphonse with me, which is what they questioned me over, I pointed out that Chris was in love with me and they left off.” Wesker stalled and kissed the side of her neck a moment later making her shiver. “I told them I was with Al, the timeshare guy…” Jill began as he lingered on her neck sucking a hickey into her skin.

“How do you know Chris loves you?” he asked her. Jill finally was able to let the fabric go they ghosted to the front, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. 

“He told me, I wanted to laugh at him for the confession.” Jill smiled kissing his shoulder as she got the last button undone. Pulling it down off his shoulders but was unable to go further down as his hands were stalled crawling up her sides. 

“You wanted to laugh?” he asked, finally, finally he drew up sitting up over her. His hands went down, cupping her breasts through the layers of fabric. 

“Yes, I was relieved that finally I knew the reason why he was acting like a child.” she answered. Wesker dropped his shirt off, now working to pull hers off her with a deliberate slowness. “But with all the shit he said to me? I remember my dad telling my mom that kind of crap.” His hands stalled, just untucking her shirt from her pants. 

“What did he say?” Jill sat up on her elbows kissing his cheek. 

“I want what’s best for you, you’re throwing your life away… all that sort of crap.” Jill told him. “My dad used to hit my mom when she wanted to do anything that he didn’t like. Saying he knew what was best for her, and that she would be throwing her life away if she tried to get out and away.” He kissed her again, letting her fall back down. “You’ve never told me you know what’s best for me.” 

“No I don’t think I have.” he slid the shirt off her, along with the bra. “But what is best for you now?” he asked and she scowled at him. “Is always what  _ you _ want.” Jill smiled pulling him to lean back over her hands running up his back. 

“What  _ I _ want?” she asked back. “I want to fuck you till I can’t walk.” Jill closed her eyes as one of his hands massaged her breast. 

“That can be arranged, but alas. You need your legs.” Jill grinned moaning with the tight and arousing feeling of him pulling her nipple into a tight point. 

“Do I really need them?” she asked back and got him to smile grinning as he traveled his hands down to her pants he was quick in divesting her of the last of her clothes, and getting himself naked. Jill flicked the music up a little louder, though she was sure to get a lot of people near them knowing exactly what she was doing in here. He cupped her middle finger just barely stroking though her. Jill shivered hands clawing into his back. 

“You really miss me this much?” he asked smugly. Jill nodded moaning as the finger slid into her, only to slide back out. “I've not even been away from you for a day.” he slipped two fingers into her crooking them and touching the spot inside of her. 

“Wh-at,” she began fingers digging further into his skin making small bloody wells. Jill stared at the blood almost amazing he still bled, even though the wounds healed over quickly. “Can I,” he slowly moved his fingers inside of her. “Say? I lo-ve you.” the words kept halting out of her as he worked her upwards. His other hand slipped under her lifting her up a little as he kissed her. Trailing his lips back down to her shoulder where he bit her as she came. Jill shuddered as her body spasmed with the aftershocks. 

He gently kissed over the bite, but she really didn’t feel the pain much anymore and his erection was throbbing against her inner thigh, smearing a bit of precum on her skin. His hands went to her hips lifting her up and slowly drawing her onto his cock. Having her seated upright her legs straddling him as she slid all the way onto his cock. “Brace yourself.” he told her, after a little awkward feeling fumbling Jill got her legs further under her and put her hands onto his shoulders. Smearing the still wet blood over his skin just as he thrust for the first time. It hit her with her now feeling the sharp jab of pain, it fading into the edge of pleasure far faster than the last time. 

“Oh god yes.” she said arching her back as he timed his thrusts with barely enough time for her to take deep gasps of breath. Eventually what few gasps she made turned into small barely heard shrieks. She didn’t notice as he made another bite into the sides of each breast. Jill started jerking her hips just after each thrust, constantly brushing her clit into the skin just above his cock. 

“That’s a good girl,” he praised, hands helping her to further bring herself up with his thrusts. “Do you want me to touch you?” he asked her in a whisper. She shook her head panting, as he grinned into her skin lips working up to her own. Jill broke away to gasp in roughly giving a loud shriek as her orgasm breached the surface clenching in aching waves around his cock. 

“I really hope no one calls the cops.” she panted between each word. Wesker laughed, much more gently grinding into her. “Please, please don’t forget about yourself.” she told him pulling her arms around him and pressing their chests together. 

“Oh Jill, I won’t.” he soothed leaning her down on the bed. Jill watched him as he made fast long strokes that left her legs twitching and muscles clenching in her thighs at random as he brought himself all the way up spilling into her. He shivered, sliding out of her fully as he laid himself by her closing his eyes as he kept a hand over her lower stomach.

“I’ve wondered, can you feel it if the embryo lands in...and stuff?” she asked him. He looked at her with half lidded eyes but didn’t answer immediately. 

“I believe I might be able to…” he dropped off closing his eyes further, Jill put her hands over his hand. “Jill?” 

“Since I was teen I always just hated the thought of having a boyfriend. A boyfriend can become a husband, who… well.. Becomes like that.” 

“Jill, I won’t hurt you, not like that.” he soothed, she smiled. 

“No no, I trust you. I… uh… I would like to do that. If you want. I have no idea how, I mean, it's just a piece of paper in most places.” He was staring at her as she glanced towards him. “I don’t think I would be inviting people like Barry over to see me in white.” 

“You would really want to marry me?” he asked back. She let out a breath nodding. 

“Yes, I do. If you want to get married, I mean like I said. Its just a dumb legal thing. And both of us aren’t entirely working there anymore.” He leaned over kissing her cheek, then stalled hand clenching over her stomach. “Al?” 

“Sush.” he said concentrating, she stayed quiet for a long time watching him as his eyes flicked behind the lids. “It is almost like listening to a nature documentary. An animal digging into a hole in tightly packed dirt.” he told her, her heart rate spiked.

“Does that… does that mean what I think it does?” He moved his hand up, all the way to her cheek bringing her to kiss him again. 

“I hope it does. I can’t know for sure, not until we can test fully and safely.” Jill smiled nodding and turning to him to hug him and bring their bodies flush. 

“Ugh, I think I prefer your place.” she told him. Slipping an arm down the covers to loosen them from the bed. 

“Thank you, It was hard to make as livable as it is.” With a few quiet moments she wiggled herself down into the sheets, along with him. “There is something I’ve been curious about.” he said and she wiggled her toes. 

“I can still feel my toes, but you can ask.” he nodded, hand going over her hip, down to palm her ass cheek. 

“You told me once you had an encounter you didn’t like.” Jill blinked, hiding her face into his chest. “I don’t want to push you too far Jill. I need to know if you don’t like something.” his hand massaged her skin slowly drawing the muscles and skin back and relaxing. 

“It was just my first time in handcuffs Albert.” she replied. He breathed out, kissing her cheek and sliding his hand a little more close to her anus. “It was just before I was going to take the operator course, the guy wanted to be an officer, but he cuffed me behind my back, and then well fucked me without a condom. I didn’t like that but he laughed and left me there on the bed.” his hand stalled. 

“What happened to him?” he asked her, Jill shrugged. 

“I couldn’t risk the scandal preventing me from getting into the operator course.” 

“Jill. Is he alive?” Jill blinked pulling back enough to look at him. He looked angry, and she put her head back down. 

“Kowles, Edward.” she told him. He nodded kissing her cheek again. “It really is fine, I am over it.” 

“If he is alive, he should be charged.” he told her. Jill shivered, putting her forehead against his chest. “You still need to tell me if I go too far.” he said quietly. 

“Albert, so far everything has been wonderful.” he nodded, hand going to the small of her back fingers tracing down the crack between her ass cheeks. “It really has. You can trust me to tell you if I don’t like anything.” 

“Do you love me so much you’ll try anything once?” he asked whispering it in her ear. 

“Is that what this is about?” slowly he pushed a finger into her ass. “Al, seriously. It's okay. I’m not leaving you.” He seemed to finally relax, pulling the finger out to rub against her ass. “I really do love you.” 

“I should apologize if I’m pressing you.” 

“Considering,” Jill kissed him. “Things, I know that you might need me telling you until you believe me.” She closed her eyes as he fondled her ass again. “Lube?” 

“I’m having it sent up along with a few other things.” she grinned and let one of her hands go down to palm him. 

“Maybe we really should take it to the facility.” she mumbled, feeling him grow hard as her fingers ghosted along him. 

“This room is in an empty cube, I bought out the five surrounding rooms.” She laughed into his chest. 

“Thank fuck, if I keep screaming like that then we would have to contend with the police. I’m not supposed to have guns unless it's on a mission.” 

“Naughty, Jill.” 

“Hey, I like to be protected. What can I say?” He sat up on his elbow looking down at her. “Well, not that much.” He drew his hand from her ass, settling onto her stomach. “How long do we have to wait?” 

“Possibly awhile, I did ask the man to gather more than a few things that I can take to the facility.” he told her Jill took a sharp breath in. “Excited?” 

“Would, would it be like I had in my apartment?” she asked him sitting up fast enough to make her feel just a little lightheaded. He was grinning at her, nodding as he stayed just below her. Jill rose a hand touching her face as she thought. There hadn’t been that much time, and really all that had happened was handcuffs. 

“I did remember it Jill. Now that we are going to be spending a lot more time together I can be rest assured to get these things and have them tailored to you.” she flushed but was smiling back at him. 

“Why not before?” she questioned. 

“There was little time, I wanted to ensure Umbrella was more distracted with me. I do apologize I could not spend more time with you.” She settled back down, leaning against the headboard to sit upright. Wesker moved kissing her sternum and laying his head against her lower stomach as she stayed still. 

“It’s okay,” she ran her hand through his hair. “I mean really okay. Fuck I do wish I could forget about all of my life and live with you.” she told him as he pulled his head up from listening to her stomach kissing her abdomen. “But I need to try to get into the BSAA right?” 

“Yes, so far, they are the only ones that won’t listen.” again Jill felt like there was something he was leaving out, but as he kissed her belly button she shivered, forgoing anything to watch him. The blankets were all drawn down as he went further down, two of his fingers slowly pressing into her as the other lifted her up to his mouth. With the wet arousal from her he pressed the two fingers into her ass. “Does that feel okay?” he asked into her cunt. 

“YES!” her voice cracked as he flicked her clit with his tongue. With the two fingers in her ass moving just a little and him eating her out Jill tried to cant into his face but he brought her hips up further dangling her legs around him. “Ah… yes!” she moaned out as with his small motions of his fingers and constant stimulation to her clit she came. Feeling him draw out his fingers slowly in the aftermath that he licked up with a few swipes with his tongue. He let her down, twisting her so that her legs weren’t straddling him anymore. 

“Can you feel your toes now?” Jill laughed flexing her toes. 

“Yes, unfortunately.” he guided her onto her knees, letting her grab onto the headboard as he lined himself up behind her in a doggy position. “Please don’t forget about yourself.” she told him, he leaned over her sliding into her slowly as he reached under her to touch her stomach as he entered her. 

“Oh Jill, making you feel good is what I  _ love _ doing.” he soothed. 

“You should feel good too.” she retorted as he kissed down her back. 

“I will Jill, don’t worry.” he slid out bracing her with his hands on her hips. “Why are you so adamant about my pleasure?” Jill took a long moaning breath in as he made a few long and shallow strokes that left her unable to support herself with her legs. Her back arching and hunching with the slow strokes. 

“I thought you have, had, so little,” Jill said as her hands clamped down more painfully onto the wooden headboard. It made a steady knock with the thrusts, just one every other ten seconds or so. “To feel good. I… I want you to feel good, happy.” He paused for a short moment leaning back down to kiss her back a few more times smiling into her skin. 

“You are such a sweet woman.” he told her and she smiled back. Wrapping an arm around her waist to support her slightly hunched over her his other went back to her clit. No longer really to do any more talking other than a moan the pace increased making her cum on his cock. He came into her as she clenched down in the spasms, leaving her to weakly pry her hands down and slump down check running down the wood. “Fucked out?” he asked her. 

“Give me a moment.” she panted, there was a kind of exhaustion that took her as he withdrew, settling her body back under the covers with her feeling a small wet spot from their combined spend on the blankets. She did not envy the poor maid made to clean up after them. 

“I could… give you more stamina.” he told her and she looked to him, he settled himself on his back by her. “More or less.” 

“Hmmm how?” Jill blinked and ignored the small smile that nearly came to his lips. 

“By giving you a bone marrow transplant from me, or one of my siblings.” he said and she shuddered, something like a nightmare or memory coming into her. “We are all engineered to be universal donors.” 

“Jesus christ, do I have to ask why?” he shook his head. “That is just sickening. Disgusting.” he smiled cocking his head towards her. “I hope they are all dead.” 

“Almost, there is still one left, he is extremely hard to find. He knows I want him dead, but he is Russian, I know of one of his many names he has used.” Jill nodded recovering herself finally, it seemed to take a lot less longer than the last time she remembered. 

“Do you want to see if I can’t find him?” 

“You want to?” he questioned back. 

“Fuck yes, I’d like to SEE him die. He hurt you.” Wesker grinned as her hand rested onto his chest feeling the loud and slowed knocking of his heartbeat. “I think I just like… revenge.” 

“For me?” she nodded. “What about you?” Jill closed her eyes. “This man that hurt you, any man, or woman who hurt you, what of them?” She shivered and sighed letting the sort of sick feeling go. 

“I’m not sure,” she answered truthfully. “Maybe it's just… masochism? That’s what I have right?” 

“Not entirely, you don’t have to be a masochist to like bondage. These people  _ should _ be hurt like they hurt you.” Jill opened her eyes and nodded just once to him. 

“Do… Do I have to be awake for, for the transplant?” she asked him stuttering a little. He turned to her, coming back to hug her into his body. 

“No of course not. I’ll take care of you, I promise Jill.” his hand went to the back of her head stroking through her hair, she didn’t see the savage sort of smile on his lips. “I’ll look for this man who hurt you…” he whispered to her. Jill swallowed hardening herself. “Do you want to do it?” 

“Yes. I will do it.” he pressed her further against him drawing his leg around her and twining it around hers as his other arm snaked under her and resting on her upper back with his hand. “Hell, I think I still feel my legs.” she told him quietly. He kissed her again gently threading his tongue through her mouth in a demanding kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing something else, the Jane Austin sort of fic that I thought of. Originally it was gonna be about Jill being related to post where a necromancer is just a really late healer and Jill being that. While encountering Wesker, another necromancer who wants her for well.. a queen of the dead. If you want to use that idea go ahead! Personally I just like writing porn. Also, chapter title? Jericho? As in the fall of the city? *cackling happily* Plz notice!


	7. Masada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill stays with Wesker in the hotel while the final courtroom drama of the Umbrella trial happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter 13k words if the count is right. Also sorry for the lack of update, I've been sick. But I've been still writing just not as much at a time. I also may have forgotten just where I left off the last chapter entirely. So ehh. Be aware there is further into BDSM here. I do update the tags before I update the chapters so remember to read the tags. And as always please tell me if I need to tag something.

**One Hour Later**

**  
  
**

Jill covered herself in one of the robes that were inside of the closet. It was warm as she listened in the bathroom, finishing up a shower. There were at least three people out there including Wesker. Finally her meal was being delivered along with something heavy, peeking her head out Jill blinked at the two men. One wheeled in a large black trunk that had her ducking back into the bathroom feeling her heart starting to beat frantically faster. Jill shivered and pushed herself out heading into a small armchair inside of the room as she watched one of the men set up a large meal for two. 

The other one held out a clipboard to be signed that Wesker quickly signed for smiling back to her as he left with a nod towards her. The other guy, the same driver as before, left with a light bow. “Mr. W.” he said, making Jill go rock still. 

“Thank you.” he said and shut the door behind him turning to Jill. “I did want to surprise you.” Jill blinked at him as he approached her. Sliding a large envelope off the table and handing it over to her. For a moment she was afraid there might be some type of ring inside of it, but it was just an envelope holding sterile looking legal papers.

“Immunity?” she asked reading Wesker smiled going down on his knees in front of her. “For what?” 

“I’m testifying against Umbrella in the morning. This will be the last drama in the courtroom.” Jill relaxed smiling. “In exchange for Immunity for any crimes I may have committed, I agreed, or rather they agreed to my demands.” 

“You’re going out in public, as, as yourself?” she asked. He nodded Jill shoved the papers to her side as she leaned down kissing him. “Just what did you do?” He stood up in front of her holding out his hand taking her to the table with the meal. 

“After the Chemical plant,” Jill nearly dropped her fork fumbling to keep it in her hand. “I knew there might be more needed to prove my loyalty to you. I was being… cruel.” he told her. 

“You did put me against a few hundred zombies.” she put mildly. “As I was trying to save a child.” 

“I would have enjoyed seeing Chris being used as a body shield.” he added making Jill chuckle ruthlessly. “But what I gained with the infiltration, I now had enough information to take down Umbrella completely.” 

“And take all their money.” he nodded to her smiling. 

“A good portion of it is funding the vaccine projects. More than half actually, I don’t require their money for anything I do.” Jill grinned listening to him. “I am technically a surprise witness, I wonder exactly how people will react, since its about now that word has gotten out.” Jill felt her body tense. “Oh no one knows what hotel I am in, I booked a room in each hotel in London.” he told her. 

“Do you have any word on Chris? Last I saw he was being lectured by the local police.” Wesker frowned. 

“Yes, the police are taking down the organization you are in and disbanding it.” Jill sighed relaxing. 

“Now I don’t have to make up an excuse to leave, that is really good news.” she watched him as he ate for a few quiet moments. “Can I blow you again?” she asked him, he stalled grabbing a small portion of chocolate cake, putting one on her plate and taking one for himself. 

“Why are you so concerned for my pleasure?” he asked back. 

“Just be honest with me and tell me if you don’t like it.” he frowned and nodded. 

“I believe it is from the debates on desexualizing me and my sister. As was done to the rejected mutants that were used for other projects.” Jill put her hand to her mouth. “I do remember quite a bit but some things…” he paused again. “Some things I do not enjoy recalling.” Jill stood up going in front of him and took his face in her hands kissing him. His hands went to her waist holding onto her. 

“I don't want to hurt you.” she told him. His arms encircled her pulling her closer to his body he nosed through the folds of the robes, parting the fluffy fabric to kiss her chest. “I really don’t. If you don’t like it that’s okay.” she ran her hands through his hair leaning her head down a little to kiss the top of his head. 

“Why so focused on my pleasure?” he asked into her skin. Jill shivered he untied the sash hands now going under it to caress her skin. 

“It's just weird, when you are so focused on me. It kinda…” she paused as his hands enclosed on her ass cheeks, fingers digging into her skin. “It feels like you’re rewarding me or something.” she finished. He smiled kissing a side of her breast. “That is just so weird.” 

“It is, but I am rewarding you….” Jill giggled as he pulled her onto his lap. “For being you Jill. What else would I reward you for?” she kissed him again and made a noise of distress as he stood. Holding onto her as she grabbed his shoulders and hooked her legs around his waist. It took little time to deposit her onto the bed, he ran his lips down her front stalling at her stomach before standing up. 

“Albert?” she asked as he looked to the black case, her heart rate shot back up. “I hope that is what I think it is.” he grinned to her pointing to the bed for her to stay as he went to the case. 

“I just want to make sure you are okay with this.” he told her gathering the items and laying them down beside her as she sat up to look at them. From a harness to the same looking metal anal hook it left her nodding. There was a ball gag however which made her pause grabbing it and squeezing it in her hand. She slipped her arms out of the robe, setting it down and frowning just a little. There was one fairly strange looking U shapped dildo and she knew that the things here didn’t even take up a forth of the space in the case. 

“Hmm…” Jill grabbed a thin leather blindfold watching Wesker out of the corner of her eye. “Okay.” he smiled to her kissing her cheek. She didn’t utterly enjoy the thought of the gag, but was willing to try it. 

“If it is too much,” he told her placing his hands onto her knees. “I want you to kick your left leg three times.” She kissed his chin running her hands up his chest and encircling them around his neck. “Do you understand?” 

“You might need to remind me.” she told him, he kissed the side of her neck. 

“I will do that. Now.” He pulled back unwinding her arms gently and holding them in his hands. He had a pair of thick leather cuffs and she let him put them on her, after which he pulled off his shirt. 

“Oh? I get a strip tease?” Jill asked him, she wanted to put her chin in her hand but only managed to put both her hands to her face with a wide smile chewing on a thumbnail. 

“Only as you do as you’re told.” he told her, a finger going up and gently pushing her hands down. He had her stand as he draped the harness over her, which tightened down to compress her breasts into just on the edge of painful and making them go red and swelling quickly. Another article of clothing gone and Jill groaned. Coaxing her to turn around he laid her on her stomach, splitting her legs apart so that she was fully exposed with her weight fully on her stomach and chest. “Stay put.” Jill shivered nodding. 

A warmed liquid dripped onto her ass sliding between her cheeks as she tensed with it. His hand went down smearing the liquid further down along with his thumb entering into her ass. JIll moaned opening her mouth which is when he struck, his other hand grabbing her chin and making her arch backwards having to awkwardly support herself with the bound hands. “Open wide.” She breathed in nodding as his thumb retreated and he put the red ball over her lips. 

The ball gag made her feel choked just a little bit as he wrapped the ends and attached it to her. Jill shivered as his hands went back down her back rubbing down her skin and muscles soothing her back down. “Now now on your front.” He helped her up a little so that she was more firmly supported as he leaned over her kissing each nipple on her flushed breasts. She made a noise through the gag. “The blindfold isn’t going on just yet. I have to set something up as you wait.” Jill felt his hand go down her leg placing it firmly onto the ground. “Remember, three kicks, I’ll hear it.” 

She nodded to him as he applied a good portion of lube onto the U shaped dildo, one of the ends, the same end he lubed up was flared with a plug shape. He clicked it on and the U flexed slowly inwards and then out, Jill wiggled on the bed as he watched her reaction. “I thought you might like it.” he clicked it off and went back between her legs. 

He bent over her kissing her belly as he slowly inserted the dildo into her ass and cunt which made a lude wet noise as he did so. She whined through the gag as he clicked it on and it quickly sent races of pleasure through her, another click had both vibrating in a very low manner making her whine further. “I forgot to mention it has thirteen levels of vibration.” he added quietly and moved up her body kissing her cheek. 

She swore at him behind the gag as he put a few pillows under her head so that she could watch him go back to the case and pull out several generously padded lengths of wood. A packet of screws and a cordless drill. Jill came drool leaking out around the gag as the device didn’t stop, carrying over as she moved putting her bound hands down. “AH AH.” Wesker said looking over to her, Jill drew her hands up. “If you take it out…” he dropped off the threat leaving her holding her hands up to her face letting the dildo continue its ministrations as Wesker built up a padded sawhorse. It didn’t go quick and Jill lost count on the orgasms by the time he was by her kissing her chest as she moaned around the gag. 

“It feels that good?” Jill’s legs shivered with random muscles as he clicked the dildo off and slowly drew it out of her, leaving her gaping for a long moment as she recovered from it. “Are you ready to go on the bench?” he asked her, Jill cocked her head up to stare at it. The bar that would support her chest would slot between her chest, but there were two more lower portions where the most of her weight would go onto her legs in a doggy style position. She nodded to him letting him help her up as her legs felt too weak to really support herself. 

Guiding her down his hands lingered on places as he strapped her onto the sawhorse, holding her arms in a more praying position she thought was a little appropriate. With her ass and cunt just off the support allowing unfettered access to her wesker kissed down her back before leaving her there. Jill tested the restraints finding herself unable to pull out of them, say for a single leg, as he came back placing the cool metal hook onto her back. “I’m going to insert the hook.” he told her waiting until she nodded blindly ogling back at him as he attached the top end to the harness and then coaxed it down the double rounded end against her ass as he drippled plenty of lubricant on it and around her ass. 

He inserted the cold metal into her making her whine again around the gag. One of his fingers dripped down as it was fully inserted swiping through her entirely too sensitive cunt. Trying to move put more pressure on her sensitive breasts and the hook, tugging gently in her ass as he left going in front of her. He undressed slowly in front of her eyes leaving her to drool further as she watched him get naked. She groaned as he drew forwards wiping the cock around her cheeks smearing them with his precum. “If you behave, you can blow me.” he told her, she made a noise in the back of her throat. 

“Good. Remember again.” he traveled down to the free leg touching it and squeezing her ankle gently. “Kick three times if it goes too far.” She scowled in front of her as he got the blindfold and combed her still wet hair back slowly putting it over her face. Jill grit around the gag and kicked her leg out leaning heavily onto the other one. Wesker paused looking to her leg and drew the gag out of her mouth. 

“Music, Please, I want to listen to some music.” she told him, he smiled at her as she adjusted her jaw a little and he put the gag back into her mouth. Settling her leg back onto the sawhorse he put the blindfold on her leaving her hissing in a breath sharply through her nose. He left her, her ears going more keen until finally the music, a classic rock station, started playing leaving her to try to listen as his soft footfalls came back closer to her. One of his fingers drew down her back making her jump and gently putting just a little more pressure on the hook. 

“Good?” he asked. Jill nodded arching her neck as his warmth went to her splayed legs feeling his erection press against her. He rubbed his hands over her ass cheeks teasing her skin as he finally lined himself up properly sliding into her cunt. Jill shivered feeling a wonderful pleasing chill down her back as his hips and her ass met just as the hook warmed up finally. He leaned over her fingers twisting her nipples making her again make noises through the gag as he remained still. “You want me to move?” he asked her in her ear, warm breath ghosting past her skin. She nodded frantically. “It's going to be rough.” she nodded again. 

He thrust in hard making the saw horse jerk up and down. Jill felt the cock as it passed into her from the pressure on her stomach groaning through the gag and arching her head back. One of his hands went around her neck not constricting but making her heart thrum heavily as he caressed her neck going up and down until she relaxed and he thrusted again. The pleasing feeling rushed through her as his hands roamed around her easing the newly aching muscles as he increased the hard rushed pace. Spending himself inside of her Jill could feel the cock pulse under the skin and tissue at her stomach. 

She groaned body going limp as he reached over pulling out the ball gag from her mouth. Jill wasn’t entirely sure if she came the rush of pleasure from the multiple orgasms from the dildo left her in a semi-dazed state now that he finished inside of her. Jill gasped in as one of his fingers stroked her clit. “Did you think I would forget about you?” he asked Jill made an inarticulate noise as with just a little more stimulation she came around his cock inside of him, voice heading off into a wordless whine. 

“That good?” he asked squeezing the free ankle of her free leg. Jill shuddered nodding and letting her head fall limp with her chin on the bench. She felt him retreat but keep his hand on her as he rounded around to her front bending down to kiss her. “Such a good girl.” he praised Jill smiled with the blindfold still on she felt one of his fingers caress her lips. “Are you ready?” he asked her, slowly drawing the head of his cock replacing his finger and wetting her lips with the combined wet of them. 

“Yes…” Jill took a short moment to swallow down drool as she opened her mouth to receive him. His cock slid into her mouth passing down into her throat as she ignored the gag reflex until he passed to the root. One of his hands fisted to the back of her head drawing out as she felt him breathe out harshly. “Don’t… push yourself if you don’t like it.” she told him as soon as she could. His hand relaxed on her head landing on her shoulder. 

“It’s okay Jill.” he soothed, and she smiled sticking out her tongue so that it would rub down the sensitive portions of his quickly hardening cock, his hand moved giving an insistent tugging on the anal hook as he fucked into her throat. Taking it slow as he drew himself up with her help, drawing out as he came making her feel the hot splatters of his cum on her uncovered cheeks and lips. “Yes, that’s good.” he told her breathing out a little harshly. He slowly unlatched her body, taking off the blindfold first as he held her to sit on the sawhorse wiggling her now numb toes.

“Ah, yes.” she reached for him pulling him down into a kiss. “That’s much better, my toes are numb.” she explained as he pulled a little back smiling. He kissed her again, pulling her up into his arms as he carried her naked back to the bed. 

“It's time to go to bed Jill.” she frowned at him. “I know, but we do have court in the morning. Can’t spend all night fucking.” 

“No thanks to you.” she replied getting him to laugh as he slipped by her spooning into her. “Hmmm, are we arriving together?” she asked. He stilled just a little. 

“If that’s what you want.” She turned kissing his cheek. 

“People would be less likely to try to hurt you if they see me. Chris might try something, that’s whom I’m more worried about. I hope they confiscated all the weapons we use.” Wesker smiled arm going around her waist. 

“Then we can arrive together. If you want that to happen. Do you want the relationship to actually be public?” Jill blinked as she thought. 

“I, I think people wont assume I’m fucking you. Even I provide video evidence.” she chuckled as he kissed the back of her neck. “It's so out of character for Jill, THE Valentine to be screwing around with someone like you.” he breathed in her smell tongue licking a trail of sweat that ran trickling down her neck. His body shivered afterwards and he pulled her just a little closer to his relaxing the moment she was nearly completely flush with his. 

“More's the pity to them, just what exactly did you say to Chris again to set him off?” he asked her. 

“I told him I was fucking you. I’m glad I never thought that much of him with that kind of reaction. He needs some serious therapy. It's just… childish to put you as the main figurehead of evil.” she snuggled into the covers and him as he pulled them over her. 

“Jill?” he asked quietly with the music still playing in the background. 

“Hmm?” 

“Do you want a ring?” Jill blinked her eyes open heart racing and making her body feel hot and just a few uncomfortable feelings to race into her. 

“Do you have one?” he made a yes noise. “Then let me see it in the morning. It better not have diamonds. I hate diamonds.” he smiled into the skin of her neck again licking some of the drying sweat on her skin. “Hey now, licking now?” 

“Yes, you’ll need a full blood test or… the stick. But you may be producing hormones for pregnancy. I tested their scent and taste while you were sleeping in my facility.” Jill giggled, heart going back to a more normal rate. 

“Okay, after the trial then?” he nodded. “Good. Anything else I should know?” one of his hands groped her, finger playing with her folds. “I take that as a no.” one of his fingers roamed into her making her groan. “God I do love you.” his fingers stalled just a little in playing with her but continued, not enough to make her come but enough so that she was further into a dull haze as she fell asleep. 

**DAY OF FINAL RACCOON TRIAL**

****  
  


Jill brushed down the longer loose dress shirt tucking it into her suit pants. Watching Wesker out of the corner of her eye as she dressed herself for the trial. Jill grabbed the remote and switched it to the news. Jill froze just sliding a belt onto her as the news anchor was out in front of the courthouse. “...like a lot of people here all looking to riot. The police have just gotten here to help with the crowd.” the man said off to the side showing well over two hundred people all trying to get towards the courthouse. Only a few were there with quick crudely drawn signs with ‘die villain’ on them and a few reused anti-umbrella ones. 

“Question here, Albert Wesker has not arrived has he?” the anchor asked. The other man shook his head. 

“As far as my source says he has not arrived. We had several people break into hotel rooms through the night as he booked a hotel room in at least ten hotels. These people have been arrested and are in holding pending charges.” Jill blinked as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Wesker handed over a suit jacket large enough to hide a holster and gun. Jill nodded ignoring the news as they explained just what was going on. 

It was leaked that Wesker was arriving to post a testimony as a surprise witness, it had been known to the parties for about a week leaving her to give him another look as she put on a hidden shoulder holster. Then the suit jacket went over it hiding the gun. She jerked her eyes back up to the news as she heard Chris’s voice. He looked like crap, like he hadn’t slept in at least three days. 

“You are one of the survivors of Racoon?” the man asked. Chris shook his head. 

“No, I was part of the team that hit the mansion.” Chris answered. The man just looked a little confused. “It was just before Racoon, I was the first one to go to the UK to look for prosecution of Umbrella. Ji-.. Mrs. Valentine is the survivor.” Jill settled down on the edge of the bed putting on her socks and dress shoes. 

“Where is Mrs. Valentine currently? We’ve been trying to reach her for comment.” Chris slumped a little down. 

“I don’t know she doesn’t… her phone is off.” Jill tied the shoes ignoring the news for the most part as Chris explained what he knew about Wesker. It was an odd thing to hear about Wesker with him right there. All from the perspective of Chris. “I know this is all an ulterior motive. There is something else going on, Wesker, he always has a motive to everything. This isn’t done out of the grace of his heart, he doesn’t even have one. He’s a monster!” 

“How exactly is he a monster?” Jill breathed out about to grab a brush, but Wesker took it and motioned her to a chair. Jill sat down letting him style her hair as she turned back to the news, Chris was trying to articulate something. 

“He just is! He’s one of the zombies, only smart.” he said Jill cocked an eyebrow as he was forced to explain what he meant, as well as shooting Wesker, or trying to. 

“It sounds like you tried to murder him several times.” the reporter said. Chris stalled, gaping. “I heard the organization you belonged to has been completely disbanded due to your own violent actions.” Chris took a step back and ran a hand over the back of his head. “What was that about sir?”

“I… I don’t even know anymore. The… guy didn’t know a thing about what we were trying to fight against.” Chris said as Wesker finished. Jill almost pitied Chris being put on the spot without any sort of script. 

“So you’re violent actions were because we prefered to focus on a Oswell E. Spencer? Or the former founders of Umbrella, instead of a former employee.” 

“Wesker wasn’t just an employee, he, he is the source of all our problems. He might have even caused the outbreak that took Raccoon!” 

“Really? There were several connecting tunnels from the Mansion to Raccoon and the investigators have said that due to the explosion of the building it released the virus into the sewer system where it infected various things until it reached the city and became an outbreak.” Chris looked flabbergasted. 

“How could we know that would happen? It wasn’t our fault that the building exploded!” Chris yelled. 

“Which is why you or the other survivors of your team were never prosecuted. Along with the information Wesker provided killed any lasting inquiry.” Chris was about to reply, or even storm off in shock as Wesker shut off the TV holding out his hand to her. He had a small black briefcase with him, holding it in the other hand. 

“Time to go.” he told her she grinned taking it and kissing him on the cheek. “Did you enjoy the news?” 

“Eugh, not really. Was there an inquiry like that?” He nodded. “There is something I want to know, were you trying to recruit me back then?” Wesker carefully cocked his head down one of the silent halls listening for people. “Safe?” he nodded. 

“Yes. My plan was to try to recruit everyone in STARS. However my superiors at the time told me to kill all of you.” Jill held onto his hand as they went to the stairs of the hotel ignoring the elevator. 

“Hmm did you know that fucking place was booby trapped?” he thought for a moment just before heading down. 

“I had an idea, though I did not know the full extent.” she nodded again. The hotel this morning was quiet as everyone was focused on the coming trial or their own business. Wesker didn’t check out heading out behind the building from one of the exists to a waiting sleek limo. Around five agents were waiting behind a mirrored glass door. Wesker reached for her and she held onto his hand as he took her outside, each one's eyes focused onto her making her heart race in her chest. She followed Wesker into the car as one of the agents spoke quietly into his wrist still staring at her. 

“Jesus, is this american or UK?” she asked him. 

“American,” Wesker answered as she settled herself in the roomy backseat. “I want you to go behind me. There are a lot of people there that will want me dead.” 

“I know, that’s why I brought the gun.” he smiled at her. “How long do we have in here?” 

“About twenty-five minutes, if the traffic doesn’t get cleared on the way.” Answered the man in the front, just before he rolled the window up and the small train of cars, just one more then the Limo rolled out of the parking lot without a single real person on the streets. Jill turned to him in the space putting a hand on his thigh. 

“This is something I’ve always wanted to do.” she unbuckled herself as he smiled kissing her as she straddled him. 

“Now, now be good.” Jill scowled kissing him again. “After the trial on the way back.” he told her, Jill sighed in defeat and slid off him but stayed in the seat by him. From his briefcase he handed her a thick tablet clicking it on and showing her the unlock pattern. “You might want to go over what exactly I will be testifying.” He pulled out a pair of sunglasses to hide his red eyes from the majority of people. 

“Sounds great, am I going to be on the stand?” He stilled. “Albert?” 

“You may be called as my character witness.” 

“Oh, so I would have to tell everyone that we’ve had… I lost count how many times.” 

“Seventy-nine.” he supplied and she burst into a laugh having to lean over herself as it ached her entire body. 

“You kept count?” she gasped in between peels of giggles. He was smiling brightly and gave a small shrug. “I’m impressed, I thought it would be more.” 

“I don’t count touching.” he supplied making her laugh again and lean into him as she browsed through the documents. There were several documents all un-redacted unlike what she had seen, just skimming through had her knowing it was various jargon. Various illegal sorts of documents pertaining to her or the others basically signing their death warrants. 

“Jesus, this is pretty damning.” Jill commented. 

“That is what was at the chemical plant with the Red Queen.” Wesker commented. “Plus with the testimony I have…” he dropped off holding out his hand, Jill blinked to it and took it holding on the tablet with one hand as he stilled turning to her. 

“I should have gotten some makeup.” he threaded his fingers through hers leaning his head over hers. It sent a wonderful homey feeling through her that left her closing her eyes. Just before the chaos, before madness, she could pretend they were an utterly normal couple just on the way to a fancy shindig. 

“You look more beautiful without it.” he told her. Jill nodded and cocked an eye out as people were pressed back with police everywhere as they were almost rioting. Wesker hadn’t been seen in any public form since STARS, and then he played the villain for the most part. Jill let out a breath as the car rolled to a stop with various police and others forming a wall to the courthouse seperating people away so there was a clear path. 

She handed back the tablet and he put it away before sliding out. The entire crowd hush and it touched into a possessive egotistical place inside of her. He held his hand out to her again and she took it after she unbuckled herself letting him pull her out of the car just as the crowd started to make a bunch of whispered noises. Jill repressed a cringe as she settled just behind him around the four black suited men seeing Chris look like he had been hit with a truck. He didn’t even seem to blink as they got to the stairs. Which is when he shoved passed the police guards and then one of the suited men. 

Jill kicked out his leg just before he could reach for Wesker, grabbing his raised hand yanking him off balance enough to put him down onto the ground. She twisted his arm behind him until she heard the bones start to grate and two of the men dog piled onto him. One of them pulled out a gun and Chris stalled just about to struggle. “Jesus fucking christ! Let me go! That bastard needs to pay!” Chris yelled. 

“Chris, shut the fuck up.” He quieted snarling in anger. “Let’s go.” Wesker nodded a small smile on his lips making her shiver. It felt like he was proud of her, as they stepped past Chris, and the two men as more officers were dispatched to him to prevent another stupid run towards her or him. The same detective, Alistair, Jill reminded herself stood at the ready at the doors stalling both of them. 

“I have to ask if either of you are armed. There are no weapons in the court.” Jill looked to the slight nod of Wesker and she opened up the jacket exposing the gun. “Okay, I’ll have to take that okay? Let’s go inside Mrs. Valentine.” Jill smiled nodding, keeping her hands away from the gun as they went inside the doors. She took off her coat letting Alistair himself take off the holster, he actually looked pretty unpleased with it, but nodded to her. “Thank you for giving it up without a fuss.” 

“No problem Mr. Hughes.” he motioned her in where even more guards were, there were no real witnesses other than journalists and those that worked in the courtroom. Jill would never really get over the joint UK and American Judges who both looked like twins. Wesker sat down in one of the benches up front and she slid in next to him waiting as the court began with many hushed whispers and little taps and scratches from notebooks and phones. 

Most of it she knew already, the only thing she cared to notice was the newfound panic and unease of the defending lawyers, all likely knowing that they might not get paid. There was only one ‘member’ of Umbrella there, nothing like Wesker, or anyone in charge, all those people had fled. Just a ‘representative’ likely another lawyer or something close to that. Jill didn’t care a single bit about him as there was nothing that he had done, and likely nothing he will do would affect her own life. 

They didn’t question a single thing, or make a real opening statement. “Let’s get this over with.” said the lawyer having the two judges looking happier for once to be done with the long over bloated trial over with. Jill chanced a look back at the seething form of Chris whom sat in the back row as Wesker was called going pass her with a possessive touch to her shoulder staring right at Chris as he did so. Jill flushed as he took the stand handing off the briefcase to the bailiff who took charge of the various documents within it. 

“Will you swear you are Albert Wesker.” He looked up to the two judges. 

“I am Albert Wesker.” he stated calmly. Though by the stillness Jill knew he was fairly stressed, probably due to the amount of people who were in the courtroom. No matter how skilled, or rather superhuman, he was Jill doubted he didn’t think that everyone there aside from her could shoot him to death. It would be hard to dodge a hundred bullets all aimed at you with increasing prejudice. 

“I don’t know if asking you to swear that you speak the truth will actually ease the people gathered that you will be speaking the truth.” Said the american judge. Wesker glanced to him and calmly took off the glasses he wore getting a short dramatic set of gasps as he looked away from the judge. Jill scowled at him as he made a small smile. 

“You can doubt my words, yes. But what was done to me by Umbrella deserves retribution. And now that will come in utter full.” he answered. “I do have proof via documents I have documents and proof that will be required to prove my testimony to be true.” 

“Your witness then. Lets hope this is the last one.” said the english judge gesturing to the Umbrella side. They stood and looked down. 

“No questions your honors just yet.” 

“Very well then next.” 

“Mr. Wesker. I suggest you keep it short and fast so we can get this done with.” 

Wesker nodded and gestured to the bailiff who connected the tablet to a large computer screen so that everyone could witness the documents on it. He pulled out the various bow weapons Umbrella had made, within full knowledge of the company of the danger they were should they escape. Said weapons had already escaped from the mansion for almost a full year or more before Racoon became nothing more than a crater being quarantined with a high wall. 

It was more of a when shit would hit the face completely rather than a question of if. “Mr. Wesker, why would you leave the bio lab to go into a quasi military area?” Asked one of Jill’s lawyers. 

“I was growing bored of Umbrella’s actions. They were increasingly volatile and recruiting more unstable people, Like William Birkin. I knew they would likely do something foolish or outright stupid. So I put myself in a branch that would allow me to run should the need arise.” 

“So you were still working for Umbrella and condone their actions in kidnapping homeless and others to use for their experiments?” Jill frowned to her lawyer. 

“Not particularly condoning no. It was only useful to further research mutations that can take place. My own are… unique to say the least. I don’t think that any of the others are exactly the same. It would be hard to test and even harder to replicate as it takes modifications starting within the womb.” There was another set of general unease that went through the whole room a near collective shudder. They all knew what zombies were, they had wheeled in one zombied rodent not long ago to think of them doing the same ‘sort’ of thing to an unborn child was a sobering sort of thought that had everyone silent for almost a full minute. 

“These documents are the orders I received when I was placed on the STARS team not long before the Mansion incident.” Wesker went on and Jill shivered. It was more than clear they all wanted everyone on the team dead. They basically succeeded. However it left her feeling unsettled with the reminder of Wesker trying to kill her. Jill however had years now as proof he didn’t want to harm her. 

“My orders were directed to me buy the heads of Umbrella at the time.” Wesker paused over the proof showing that all three founders had directed him to kill her and the others. “I did not wish too, they were useful. In more ways than one.” He eyed her and she flushed, a quick flick of eyes and back to Wesker. Just a few more minutes, Wesker showed images from security cameras from the Mansion, the sewers or tunnels. It showed some static from the explosion, went black then went to standby power coming back up. 

Jill cringed when she saw the zombie come into frame, in a way she blamed herself for Racoon, but it was clear that this former man was not someone any of them encountered. He was still mostly well though a portion of his face was starting to rot off as he tried to escape the burning hell above him. “The virus was made to cross into nearly any animal or insect. The only ones that had trouble with were mosquitos those were nearly impossible to be used as transfers. The mosquitos mutated before they could act as a carrier and thus would act unnaturally.” 

The testimony went on with the bare bones exonerating her and the others from blame for the Racoon outbreak, in a way it felt like another weight off her. Knowing that at the time she was in a helicopter and it was just another guy trying to escape and just another fuck up in a long line of fuck ups. Jill breathed out as it concluded with a few more highlights from what he gained from the Red Queen. Leaving the courtroom silent as there was little for the Umbrella employee’s to fight against. He didn’t mention her at all and she doubted that anyone didn’t notice that they had arrived together just waiting to bring it up. 

“Very well. Is there anything to question?” Said the British Judge. The courtroom was silent. “You may take your leave Mr. Wesker.” Wesker nodded handing the tablet back to the bailiff who quickly wheeled away the screen as he went back to her side. Jill scowled as one of the Umbrella lawyers stood looking towards her and then back to the judge. 

“I call Chris Redfield in as a character witness.” he said and smiled. Chris moved fast casting a dark sort of look towards Wesker. Sitting down Jill leaned her head back just waiting for the rant and hoping their lawyer might call him out. 

“Mr. Redfield do you swear to tell the truth about what you know about Albert Wesker?” 

“Yes!” Chris nodded.

“Under penalty of prosecution for lying.” the Judges finished. Chris blinked but nodded again. “Your witness.” 

“Thank you. Mr. Redfield would you say even with all the testimonial proof of Mr. Wesker that you could trust it?” 

“No I could not. He obtained it all illegally, and who knows how much was modified by him personally to make himself look less like a horrible person.” 

“So it is your belief Mr. Wesker there is not trustworthy?” Chris looked to her. 

“No he is not. He can never be trusted. There is too much evidence showing his crimes and behavior is unacceptable. He is not a good man and has tried to kill me and others several more times without any ties to Umbrella.” The lawyer smiled and Jill frowned to Chris. 

“Do you know why Mrs. Valentine arrived with Mr. Wesker?” 

“I. Can only. Imagine.” Chris stated a bit more forcefully and evidently more upset. So he hadn’t forgotten the confession. 

“Would you please describe some of the scenarios you face faced Mr. Wesker.” Chris went into a good amount of detail in the various times he encountered Wesker with her or without her. Telling a lot about the Chemical plant from his perspective. Chris never even suspected she and Wesker had had a relationship until the end. Which he was about to go into when the Umbrella lawyer smiled at him thanking him for his testimony. Chris had a brief look of shock as their lawyers stood up. 

“From what I understand you struck an officer of the law when he didn’t know who Albert Wesker was.” Chris paled. 

“Yes. I struck an officer.” he admitted cringing. 

“Why.” 

“What?” Chris looked up to the lawyer. 

“WHY did you strike an officer for not knowing about Wesker?” 

“Because he is the CAUSE of all of this. He… he started everything!” 

“That has been proven false by not only the information Wesker has provided buy by the fact he wasn’t even alive when Umbrella was founded. In fact he is a PRODUCT of Umbrella Mr. Redfield.”

“Well that doesn’t mean anything. He is still one of the main instigators.” 

“How?”

“Objection relevance?” Called the umbrella lawyer. 

“It is entirely relevant to prove the biases of your Witness. This isn’t a trial against Wesker, it is a trial against UMBRELLA.” The Judges thought for a moment. 

“You’re on thin ice.” Said the american judge. 

“Thank you. Mr. Redfield. Why are you so utterly against Mr. Wesker and not the Umbrella company as a whole?” 

“Well… he tried to kill me. He is a traitor.” The lawyer smiled finally. 

“Yes, and he betrayed Umbrella utterly in order to bring them down. We are not here to ask about the legality of his actions, but his testimony has been proven to be accurate by sources within the Umbrella company itself.” Chris finally looked a bit ashamed again. “So I ask once more. Why do you hate Mr. Wesker?” 

“He is just evil.” Chris mumbled. 

“For the whole court to hear please.” 

“HE IS EVIL. Pure Evil! I know he is evil!” her lawyer nodded as several people whispered and made notes. 

“Thank you, You may be dismissed. I want to call my own character witness.” Jill relaxed as Chris got the dismissed nod from the judges and settled back down in his seat close to the back of the courtroom. “Jill?” she straightened. “Please come up.” She stood and passed through the small swinging door to stand up in front of the seat. “Do you swear to tell the truth?” 

“I do.” 

“Objection!” the Umbrella lawyers said. 

“On what grounds?” They were silent. “As I thought. Now lets get this done. Jill what is your relationship with Wesker?" Jill took a calming breath looking towards him, he nodded to her. 

"Him and I are lovers." The storm that took the courtroom was mostly calmed down after five minutes of yelling. Chris was a large part of it needing the bailiff to keep him from getting any further then the door to her. Now the courtroom was more calm her lawyer came back to her side glancing towards Chris. 

"Your relationship to Chris?" Chris was being ferried back to his seat. 

"He confessed to me after I told an officer, the officer, my relationship. That he is in love with me." Another set of hushed voices. "I don't feel the same for him."

"So it is safe to cast doubt that Mr. Redfield is being fully honest in his testimony."

"I would say yes. I have known Albert for years now. He may be… strange but I know him when he lies or gets stressed." 

"You know his poker face?"

"You could say that." 

"Just how long have you known him this closely?" Jill frowned. "Please."

"We started our sexual relationship when STARS finished our first training mission. Proving we were a viable group." Chris stood up and she flinched back as he aimed himself at Wesker and charged. It was another long series of moments were Wesker remained calm as Chris was quickly charged with contempt and took away to the back.

"Now that is over with. Please continue."

"Well he saved my life while I was trapped in Racoon city." Her lawyer nodded. 

"Even after, he tried to kill you in the mansion?” 

“It wasn’t that bad, I mostly faced off with zombies and traps set by the owners. That was much worse.” Jill shrugged. 

“So you trust him?” 

“With my life. He is a good man. Despite all that was done to him, I believe that with all my heart.” 

“Would you marry him?” Jill blinked looking back to Wesker who stood up handing over a bunch of papers over to the lawyer who took them.

“Excuse me but what is this?” Asked the british Judge. The lawyer smiled. 

“It is part of the questioning.” the lawyer answered. “Permission to approach?” 

“Yes…” one said and was handed the papers over. “These… jesus christ, I apologize.” he amended quickly. 

“Would you Jill Valentine marry Albert Wesker?” the lawyer asked. 

“OB….objection?” Called the Umbrella lawyer. “This… can’t be a wedding proposal this is a trial!” 

“I will marry him.” Jill said, looking at the judges. The judges dismissed the objection looking back to Jill. 

“This woman is clearly biased!” The umbrella lawyer yelled out. 

“As biased as Mr. Redfield.” her lawyer stated silencing any other objections. “Would you both be willing to sign the papers? With her dual citizenship granted by her work she’ll need both of you to verify both.” the quiet murmur of the crowd made Jill flush looking back to Wesker who was smiling at her. 

“You do know this is a trial.” one judge reminded him. 

“Please? Would you both do it?” Jill asked them, they both looked down to her and with a quick movement handed the papers back to the lawyer leaving Jill sitting uncomfortably in the mummers. 

“Your witness.” her lawyer gave a mocking bow to the Umbrella lawyers who were speaking quietly to themselves. 

“Fine, Jill. You were seen with bite marks and several bruises on more then one occasion.” the lawyer stated. “Care to explain.” 

“It's a…” Jill took a look around. “It’s a sex thing. I doubt you would understand.” The lawyer flushed as a quiet laugh went through the crowd. 

“I take it that your reports about Wesker were all falsified.” Jill shook her head. 

“Everything that happened in the reports happened. I just left out were had a sexual relationship… until now.” 

“So Wesker has tried to kill you on numerous occasions?” 

“No, he was always there to ensure my safety.” Jill answered quickly. “I never… I never felt uneasy around him.” 

“So the report you submitted at the chemical plant…” 

“You should really ask where I was with him in Racoon.” Jill shot back making the lawyer shut up. “He saved my life there when I was affected by the nemesis parasite. Giving me the cure to it so that I would live. He didn’t have to, but he saved my life.” 

“And the chemical plant?” he asked desperation clinging to his voice. 

“He was waiting to jump in as soon as I was threatened. However with the flour all over we used that to create an explosion taking out the zombies there.” 

“And the child?” Jill frowned. “What about the child Anna?” 

“She is protected. I won’t let you torment another wesker project.” the lawyer went straight and still as the court hushed again. 

“You are breaking the law.” 

“Then arrest me.” Jill answered and held up her hands. “But I won't let you have her.” 

“I’m done.” the lawyer snapped and went back to the bench. The judges were silent as they looked at her and spoke. 

“You are dismissed Miss.” Jill nodded and stood heading back to her seat by Wesker. “We will conclude this day for a recess and start bright and early tomorrow.” She relaxed as there was a more loud murmur as Wesker leaned closer to her. 

“There, you and I are married.” Jill scowled at him. 

“You didn’t need to do that.” she scolded and kissed his cheek. 

“But I did.” he handed her a small box making her flush red as people were ferried out. Opening it Jill smiled as she stared down at the ring. The dark red ruby was in the shape of a skull on a rose gold ring. He pulled it out and took her hand sliding the ring on her finger. “You said no diamonds.” 

“Yes and as a skull?” he leaned over kissing her cheek. 

“It’s scaled down from the nemesis that you killed.” he whispered in her ear. Jill flushed and let him pull her upwards. “Now onto further business…” he held her hand as they left the courtroom, heading out into the flash of the cameras and the quickly growing reporters all yelling for random things about her and him. She stayed silent to their questions as the armored limo was pulled up and the two of them slid into it quickly pulling away. 

It was maybe a minute in the crowded streets that Jill slipped off her seatbelt and straddled him kissing him as his hands gripped her thighs. “I’ve been waiting too long.” she told him quietly. The driver flicked a switch and the small window separating them rolled up giving them as much privacy as they could have in a car. 

“I suppose you have.” he amended, hands going up her thighs to her waist. “You are happy though?” he asked her as she worked at the buttons of his shirt. 

“Yes, I’m happy with the wedding and ring. I would hate to burn down a church just to get that kind of dramatic effect.” he smiled as they kissed and she slowly tried to undress him. He wasn’t helping with the matter as he took her hands and guided them down to his waist. 

“You're incorrigible.” he told her mildly as she slowly unworked the button of his pants. Jill laughed kissing the side of his neck. He unlatched his seat belt as the car slowed back down parking into the lot marking her frown as she looked up. 

“Can’t we just?” He kissed her cheek. 

“There is another car.” She blinked and slid off his lap as the bodyguards opened the door. Jill huffed as she was helped out at their hotel. “Thank you gentleman, we don’t need your help anymore.” Wesker told them, slowly guiding Jill back to the hotel. 

“Where are we going exactly?” she asked him lowly as the guards vanished from view inside of the hotel. And both of them headed out and around to the other side. The same diver from last night was there waiting for them. This car was relatively normal but held a very spacious backseat, Jill giggled as she got in the back with him. 

“That is a surprise.” he told her as they settled themselves in an awkward position within the backseat. The man drove out of the parking lot heading out of London as she got her pants down to her knees, ripping some of the material in the process. 

“Should have worn a damned skirt.” she mumbled as he smiled helping her hands unbutton his pants.

“I do have clean clothes there.” she grinned kissing him as her hands dove into his pants palming his cock growing harder as she worked it free from the confines. Wesker easily unbuttoned her jacket and shirt, leaving them open as his hands slipped under her bra supping her breasts. 

“I can be as messy here as I like?” she asked him, getting him to smile. 

“I thought you didn’t want to have sex in front of people.” he whispered to her. Jill looked back to the driver, he wasn’t paying attention to them, eyes focused on the busy road. 

“Hmm… I can deal with one.” she whispered back lining him up with her cunt. She moaned as she sat down onto his cock frowning as she couldn’t seat herself well in the confines of the car. Wesker slipped a little away from the back of the seat gripping her asscheeks and pulling her all the way down onto his cock. 

“Better?” he asked her. Jill put her hands onto his shoulders arching her back as he raised her up and pulled her down. 

“Ah yes! Perfect!” He kissed between her breasts as she raised herself on her knees and settled herself down. With his help in supporting her Jill shivered feeling one of his hands leave her ass as it came over to her clit. In a few lingering rolls of the sensitive flesh she came burying her face into a shoulder. 

“You wanted this so badly…” he mumbled in her ear, making her laugh. Jill kissed the side of his neck frowning a little at his lack of movement. 

“You know, I can’t get anymore pregnant.” she reminded him.

“Actually, technically you can.” Jill reared back up blinking to him. “Until a certain term, you can get pregnant twice. It's entirely rare, but it has happened in several documented cases.” Jill burst into a laugh brushing a hand through his hair. 

“What about you?” she asked lowly. His hands left her to undo the tie he wore, tying it around her wrists. 

“I have a better idea.” he whispered, settling her off his cock. “Kneel across,” he commanded, guiding her so that her bound wrists were just on the other side of his hips with herself displayed at least part way through the glass. Her cheeks were quickly smeared with her juices and his as her face bumped against his cock. “Good.” In the space he reached out under the seat pulling out a small familiar box. Jill frowned, licking the side of his cock. “Ah ah.” he scolded gently. “Not until I say so.” 

“You’re being obstinate.” she told him, and tried again licking up one trail of pre-cum. He let her get to the tip before one gloved hand came down on a ass cheek painfully. Jill hissed in cocking her head to his face. “Please?” one finger brought her chin up a little more to a just a little painful arch. 

“Don’t be bad.” he told her letting her head drop, Jill scowled as he slowly opened up the box. She pursed her lips and kissed the side of the cock, smiling as he paused. “You really want to be bad?” he asked her. Jill blushed looking away from him. 

“Well it’s not, it’s not like that isn’t what this whole thing is.” she answered. “I don’t mind spanking.” Wesker’s hand touched an asscheek making her jump as his fingers drummed on her skin. 

“What don’t you like?” he asked as she dared another kiss, sucking lightly against the side and tasting herself and him. 

“Choking I think. That’s pretty hard, even for me.” Wesker made a noise as she finally dared to stick her tongue out daring a glance and a lick to him. His hand came down on her again and she let out a pathetic sounding whine. “Come on, please?” she begged. When he didn’t answer Jill frowned trying for another kiss. No spank, as he again spent a careful amount of time, trying agonizing, opening up the box. She sucked along the side, growing bolder as he didn’t spank her, heading up and placing an experimental kiss on the tip.

Wesker was pulling out the U shaped vibrator, fully clean from the last time it was used. He was examining it with a careful eye paying her little heed, until she tried to take him into her mouth. His hand came down again making her leave off on a hiss. “Ah ah, not yet.” he reminded her. Jill let out a desperate noise. “No.” she tried again to lick, and ended up getting another spank. “You just love being bad don’t you?” Jill blushed facing down into his lap. 

Jill pursed her lips and started kissing again, lightly sucking along the same side. Slowly, from the same box Wesker produced a bottle of lube now lightly used coating the anal end carefully as she focused on staying within the close confines he set. Jill chanced another lick as he began to lube her ass. He paused and she cocked her head back to him, as he looked down to her with an arch look. She was looking at him as she stuck her tongue out and licked up some of the quickly drying spend on it. 

He spanked her, with the bottle of lube. Jill hissed out making a desperate noise. “Come on please?” she asked him. He spanked her again when she stuck her tongue out again. 

“So bad Jill.” he tsked to her. One finger inserting into her ass coating the inside with plenty of lube. She let out a tiny sob, sniffing as they finally passed fully out of the city. With his hand distracted slowly drawing inside and out of her ass Jill chanced another lick again. “Very very bad.” he drew his hand out and spanked her again. 

“Ah!” Jill tried to move away from his hand as he spanked yet again. Coming down three more times until she put her face back down into his lap ass going still. His hand massaged the skin of her ass as she breathed in and out. He spanked her again, jolting her as she made another noise muffled into his lap. 

“Are you going to behave?” he asked her, she nodded looking back up at him. “You can kiss.” Jill went back to kissing and lightly sucking along the sides of his cock. Cleaning at least as well as one could without tongue her dried spend on it. Wesker thumbed through her cunt, a few fingers sliding into her and collecting her wet. He drew them back to her face and lips wetting them with the natural lube. “Good.” Jill stuck her tongue out. She received a spank again and let out a small sob. “I didn’t say that good.” 

“You’re doing this on purpose!” she accused. He smiled at her running his fingers across her lips again. 

“And?” he asked. 

“Evil. You’re pure evil.” she replied getting him to laugh warmly. His hand went back to massaging as he finally took the dildo vanishing it behind her. Jill tensed but he didn’t insert it just yet. Going back to kissing, Jill felt the dildo press against her both his hands busy with inserting it. She thought about it, but instead of trying to lick again she slipped up to the tip still leaking pre-cum and gently kissed it, sucking out the pre-cum as she lingered on the tip. Finally the dildo was eased fully into her cunt and ass no one just yet as she gave a gasp in. 

“There, now are you going to be good?” he asked. Jill nodded. “You can only lick when it’s on.” he told her. Jill nodded again, with one hand on the dildo he clicked it on making her make another noise. But she quickly began to lick up and down his cock, distracted she didn’t notice as it was clicked off. Then was spanked again. “What did I say?” he asked.

“I’m sorry…” she whined. She got another light smack, but went back to kissing trying to pay attention to the tiny movements that would proceed him turning on the dildo allowing her to lick him. She was just a little early and received another spank.

“You were early.” he scolded lightly. Jill scowled up at him watching him smile. SHe went to lick him but he clicked it off before she could reach him. Jill sobbed out frustrated. 

“You really are evil.” she told him. 

“I do have a gag, if you’re not good, you don’t get to do this at all.” he told her. Jill sniffed, staring up at him, smiling lightly as she kissed his cock again. He clicked the dildo on, galvanizing her to lick him, and then stalled with her tongue out when he stopped it partway into a lick. She slowly put her tongue back into her mouth waiting for a spank. “Do you really like spanking that much?” he asked her. Jill was going to answer but he clicked the dildo back on, allowing to lick him again. 

Paying keen attention to the dildo Jill blew him, knowing he was close when he didn’t shut it off allowing her to fully take him into her mouth as the cock throbbed inside her. Jill swallowed as he orgasmed into her mouth, and with just another click the didlo rampped up making her come as she spent a luxurating moment cleaning his cock from the semen. At some point during the ordeal they had stopped and the driver had gotten out, now smoking as he leaned against the car in the darkness of the area they were in. It looked like an abandoned bunker of some sort from the war. 

He drew the dildo out, leaving her gasping as he righted her, leaving the dirty thing back into the box as he righted her and put her clothes back into order. “So you liked that?” he asked her as she helped him put his cock back into his pants kissing his cheek. 

“Yes, it was good.” she answered. Finally back more into order, he slid out nodding to the man making Jill blush as she was pulled out behind him. In the dark there was only one working light and Jill froze when she saw what was by it. Two others, one of them Ada Wong, and a bound and tied man at a rusty table and folding chair. He had a burlap bag on his head making her heart race as Wesker pulled her closer to him. A far better chair sat across from him along with a single handgun as he settled her onto the chair. 

Ada said nothing but didn’t look pleased as she left the table walking off towards the car speaking quietly to the other man. “Albert?” she whispered as he went behind the bound man, and removed the hood. Jill froze, staring at him heart beating fast in her chest. The same guy who had screwed her without a condom all those years ago now sat before her blinking and roughed up. He wasn’t gagged but likely coming off drugs as he stared at her eyes darting to the gun as he tried to struggle once and gave up. 

“Jesus fucking christ, what the fuck is this shit?” he asked her looking around. He had aged less well then she had, and still smelled like alcohol. With little grey hairs all around his head he was familiar enough for Jill to immediately recognize him. She knew exactly what was in store when she said his name to Wesker, she knew she condemned him. 

"Edward Knowles." Jill stated, feeling a brimming anger inside of her as Wesker moved behind her putting comforting hands on her shoulders. 

"Yes and fuck, whwhere the fuck am I? The fuck is this? The fuck… Valentine? Jill Valentine?" Jill frowned at him. 

"You don't remember me." She stated as he gave her a confused look. He looked down at the gun again maybe finally realizing just what the hell was going on. 

"Jesus christ I'm sorry! Look I'm really sorry if I ever did-" Jill grabbed the gun and fired. Hitting his left eye and exploding out the back of his skull as she fired once more ensuring there wouldn't be enough brain matter even for the virus to put together as a shambling corpse. She dropped the gun back onto the table with a glare to the dead man. 

"Bastard. Fuck you." She told him and jumped when Wesker cupped her jaw from behind drawing her face upwards as he bent down and kissed her. Jill's heart was still racing as she closed her eyes listening as one of the others popped the trunk open. 

"He deserved it. Ada caught him trying to drug her when she gathered him up." He told her as Ada came to them putting a container of gasoline onto the table. 

"That much is right." Ada told her. "Who knows how many others there have been." While Ada didn't look pleased she didn't look mournful about Jill’s quasi loss of innocence. Jill had just committed murder without much thought. Jill stood pressing herself against Wesker, calming herself as he pulled out a lighter. 

"Do you want to do the honors?" He asked her holding up the lighter to her face. Jill frowned and grabbed it. 

"Who is the driver?" Jill asked as she popped the cap dosing the once man in the foul smelling liquid. 

"My brother, Ernie." Ada answered. Jill nodded, grabbing the handgun and putting it into the front of her pants. "Jill," Ada glanced quickly to Wesker and away. "Chris is missing." Jill froze putting the gas can on the lap. 

"How?" She asked back. 

"I believe he was recruited by Spencer Oswald." Wesker answered. "He's the only one who might have enough pull to do something like that." Jill scowled, shivering as she lit the lighter and tossed it onto the corpse. It took a moment but he was quickly engulfed in flames. Jill let out a breath almost feeling like an old part of her died with the man. 

"If he was then, well he won't live long enough to regret his choice of allies." Jill told Wesker. He smiled at her drawing her close to his body as he hugged her. Shivering just once more she returned the hug breathing in his scent rather than the growing smell of burning flesh, plastic and gas. 

"Are you ready to head out now?" Wesker asked her placing a kiss on the top of her head. Jill nodded closing her eyes as he guided her back to the car. His touch was gentle and slow as they drove out from the crime scene as if it were never a crime to begin with. Starting with groping her breasts he massaged her through the fabric. That odd feeling came back, the one she ignored utterly. He was rewarding her and she didn't care anymore about the feeling as she kissed up his neck to his chin. 

"I can try to find Chris." He told her quietly. She scowled and shook her head. 

"Pff, no. If he is with the enemy then we'll see him soon enough. That idiot will do anything to prove you're the real bastard." Wesker smiled as he kissed her again in the car. Nothing more then a little petting happened as they went back to the hotel room. “I was hoping for more.” she commented to him. He smiled at her and gestured to the table. 

“Food first. Then there can be more.” she huffed and went to the table with metal warming domes on it waiting for them to arrive. As Jill nibbled lightly onto the desert just a slice of chocolate cake he handed over the tablet again, leaving her staring at a house model. All beautifully rendered in 3D realism going from the more blueprints to the layout. 

“A house?” she asked him looking up to him. He smiled looking down to the tablet and back to her. She blinked as she watched a child bedroom come up, and then a master bedroom, a large kitchen and open dinning room. With a family room, holding the suggestion of electronics. Jill frowned as it started to repeat. “Only one?” Wesker stood staying still. 

“One?” he asked voice neutral. 

“One child’s room.” she looked at him, he was still in the nervous way. “Don’t you want more?” 

“Do you?” he slowly went to her side looking down at the home. It wasn’t large and grand, but he tapped it, showing even more of the blueprints. The home could withstand more than just a small bomb, it was its own safehouse and would be where the family clinic would be. Leaving them able to head down to his facility if threatened more. Jill thought and swallowed noisely. 

“Three, maybe. Two boys and a girl. Maybe two of each.” she answered. Wesker put a hand on her shoulder going down on his knees in front of her. 

“Are you sure?” Jill smiled to him leaning just a little over to kiss him. 

“Sure. Don’t you want more kids?” he nodded. “Well? Do you have a plan for more?” Wesker reached over tapping it again and pulling up a larger home, still just as well constructed but had three more bedrooms. Including room for expansion when their kids would want their own rooms. Wesker reached up holding her hand and running his thumb along her palm as she watched it. “You really prepared for this conversation.” she commented. 

“I thought… to bring it up slowly.” Jill laughed a little kissing him again. 

“Please, if those papers are legal, then I’m happy. I’ll have to send a letter to my grandparents, maybe hold a small party there and see Anna.” Wesker stood reaching up and running a hand through her hair. “Could we raise her?” 

“Naturally. Though, don’t you think it would be nice to have a home waiting for her?” Jill blinked looking at him. 

“Yes I think that would be good, we can decorate it. Have some normal kid things for her.” his hand ran down the back of her head to her neck, then shoulder. “I think she’d like that. Be treated like a normal kid for once. She’d be well protected here.” 

“Yes she would, if my childhood is anything to go by, very much so.” Jill leaned into him, arm coming up to hug around his waist. 

“Anything else planned for tonight?” she asked him chin in his stomach as she looked up. 

“Normal? Then tomorrow we can do more if you want.” Jill grinned. 

“You have to ask?” He ran his hand through her hair again. 

“Always, Jill. It's always your choice.” he told her. He moved away from her so he could lean down and kiss her. She smiled closing her eyes and letting him draw her up to stand. 

“We are really going to have a home?” he nodded hands running down her back. “What about a job?” 

“Hmm…” he made a noise thinking. “If I can get my medical licence without a fuss, perhaps a small family practice?” 

“Do you think nursing school will take me?” he chuckled slowly undressing her. 

“Maybe, we will see, if we need such things.” she nodded letting him undress her and slowly draw her to the bed. Afterwards Jill laid her head against his shoulder watching him as they were falling asleep. She traced one of his nipples with her finger watching the tiny signs she knew meant he wasn’t sleeping. 

“How many kids did you want?” she asked, he remained silent and she leaned over kissing his pec. “I know you’re awake.” He cracked an eye open, staring down at her as she grinned at him.

“It’s ridiculous.” he answered. His hand came around lightly touching her shoulder. “Seventeen.” he answered and she giggled. 

“Would need more than just me for that.” he opened his eyes fully looking down at her. “You can always look for surrogates.” he blinked his body twisting until he was hugging her. “Albert?” 

“That would be okay?” Jill shrugged, tucking herself flush against his body. 

“Hmm, maybe. We can see how the three work out.” he nodded, squeezing her tighter. Jill hummed happily as the warmth from his body leached well into her making her feel very warm. “The thing you wanted to do… the… transplant?” 

“When we get back home.” he answered. “When the trial is fully completed.” Jill nodded running a hand down his back with the other on his chest as she started to fall asleep. She knew he wouldn’t really sleep, not here. 

“Will you be okay not sleeping?” she mumbled, one of his hands ran through her hair. “I can stay up and keep watch out for you.” his hand stalled. 

“In the morning. There shouldn’t be anything happening.” 

“I do have a gun again. Thanks to you.” he nodded, trailing his hand through her hair again, his other arm under her and pressing on the small of her back. “I won’t let someone hurt you.” 

“I trust you Jill, just sleep.” he kissed her and she snuggled back into his chest. 

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Jill woke when he pulled away from her mumbling lightly as he shifted so that his head was resting on her stomach. She ran her hand through his hair as she woke up. He could hear the growling of her stomach, it was much harder to detect anything more than that. Her body temperature was steadily rising just a little bit from the chemical plant. Which was another good sign that his alterations didn’t affect the implantation of the zygote. “Morning. Breakfast?” she asked him, he raised his hand groping the underside of her breast. 

“Yes we can order something.” he answered looking up at her, she smiled drawing her hand down his back. He felt his skin tighten, nerves lighting up with pleasure as she did so. Physical affection had grown a thousand times less odd than the first time they coupluated. Growing up there was none, even the other copulations he had was more of just getting the urge out of his system. Possibly the same for the women, but he kept coming to her. Since she seemed to utterly enjoy touching him, and he enjoyed it. 

“Are you going to get up?” she asked, he pushed himself up above her and leaned down kissing her. “What do you want to eat?” she asked him leaning up as he sat up further on the side of the bed. 

“You.” he answered and watched as her cheeks flushed and she laughed. 

“Other than me.” She reached out grabbing her shirt and pulling it down over her. “Oh, do you think a pregnancy test would work yet?” 

“We can always try.” she crawled over to him as he reached for his pants leaning against him and kissing his shoulder. He shivered and felt as she smiled arms coming around to hug him and touch his chest. “It’s going to be okay.” she soothed. He leaned into her enjoying the feeling of her body as her hands roamed down to his stomach. 

“I know.” she kissed him again. 

“And I know you’re stressed, relax. Let me take care of things, let me help.” he paused, turning back to stare at her. 

“This isn’t exactly the best defended place.” he reminded her. 

“Yes, and I have no doubt that the US government is enjoying all the free rooms around us.” he thought just a moment and nodded, letting her draw him back to laying down on the bed. “Would you prefer clothes on, or off?” she asked, drawing his hand to her chest. He smiled reaching over and pulling the shirt back off her so she was once again naked. Watching as she called for breakfast to be catered and placed the gun on the table by the bed before she slid back onto the bed with him. 

“Why do you want seventeen kids?” she asked him, he closed his eyes again enjoying the closeness of her body. 

“There were twenty of us…” he explained, opening his eyes to watch her frown. “Only one miscarried, and I remember as a child growing up how many just… altered and died.” she scowled. “That creature that Leon encountered is a sibling. Most of us died and only three of us lived unmaimed and…” he paused. She kissed his cheek. 

“And human.” she finished. He felt an odd feeling in his chest. “I’ll help you find him Albert.” he circled her waist with his arm pulling her closer to him. It was still odd to feel such an attachment, craving everything about her. He could pretend to sleep later, he didn’t entirely need to sleep every single day. Remembering the way she hardly hesitated in killing the man, he smiled turning to her and pinning her to the bed. 

“Oh? So no sleep?” she asked him, her body relaxed as he kissed her. He could see her marred with blood of those he deemed worthy of his enemy. Thinking of her breaking Chris’s arms and legs, it was a keenly arousing thought. 

“No, not yet.” he answered. Taking her mouth and running his tongue against hers tasting her. He could take her, lead her to his home, and even trust her. It was that thought, trust that made him think of his only truly living relative Alex. Wondering for the first time in years how she was doing, maybe it was time to have a family reunion. With limits of course. “Do you want to meet my sister Alex?” he asked. Jill blinked pausing. 

“Is she like you?” he nodded. 

“Less, she hasn’t undergone the utterly same mutations as I have that I know of.” Jill nodded. 

“Then I’m willing.” he smiled, kissing her stomach, he felt the muscles twitch and her breath come out tense and waiting. He would have to find a way to dispose of her grandparents and Anna, though, there were always plane crashes. Terrible but efficient. He kissed her stomach again, looking up at her and smiling. 

“I am glad you are with me Jill.” he told her as honest as he could be. “You are my queen.” she flushed and laughed a little. 

“Keep calling me that and I don’t think I’d ever want to go anywhere without you.” she replied, making him grin as he kissed just a little further down to the front of her cunt. “Are, are you…” she made a wonderful noise as he ran his tongue through her. He knew what she liked, quickly bringing her up into an orgasm as her hands fisted onto the sheets. It was as she panted in the aftermath that their breakfast was delivered, rewarding her was going to be harder if there was a suspicion on her part. 

“Is it alright?” he looked down at the more typical English breakfast, including strong tea rather then coffee. She was still naked making him stare up and down her body, and making her flush. “You said naked, if we are cooped up here… well.” she gestured to herself settling down on the other seat. 

“Of course it is.” he soothed. “We should have the whole day to ourselves.” She paused just about take a bite. 

“Well… the thing is still set up… so…” she mumbled lightly. 

“You really liked it?” she nodded. Maybe she wasn’t so suspicious of the rewarding he had been doing, still it paid to be careful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also note, Wesker is still evil and a villain.


	8. Akeldama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill and Wesker start the building of their new house and face an unpleasant surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags, this isn't exactly happy. I tell you Wesker is EVIL. He isn't a good man he is very evil, its very important I repeatedly tell you he is EVIL.

**Three Weeks Later**

**  
  
**

Jill watched as the workmen finished off leveling the ground and getting the thick concrete base, for the home done. A quick renovation had made the small clinic into a livable space, for now. Usually they slept inside the facility, leaving her to enjoy the feeling of the sun as it shined down. Wesker smiled as he handed her some iced tea sitting down beside her. Right now the workmen all stalled for a break, heading to a catering table where they had refreshments and food placed for their lunch. “Everything good?” she asked him. 

“Yes, it's all safe as well.” he answered leaning over and kissing her. Jill frowned a little as another small cramp raced through her. 

“Ofmp…” she mumbled and lightly rubbed her stomach. 

“Still getting cramps?” he asked. Jill drank a sip of the tea nodding. The entire home was going to partially wrap around the clinic, using it as a sort of ‘wing’ of the house. They’d just need to knock down parts of the outer wall and then attach it. It would give the home a bit of an odd look, but Jill liked it. Feeling it as a sort of metaphor for the two of them. 

“Yes, little guy isn’t making it easy.” she frowned, closing her eyes as his hand came over gently rubbing her lower stomach as the next cramp passed. He handed her the prenatal vitamin making her grimace as she took it swallowing it down as he stayed gently soothing her abdomen. 

“Better?” he asked. Jill let out a breath nodding, the test had been positive. And a small blood test proved she was pregnant, by now they should be able to see the little one with an ultrasound. “You shouldn’t spend so much time in the sun, that is dangerous.” Jill giggled leaning into him. 

“I need the vitamins.” she retorted. He had grown more overprotective, and likely will grow more, in a way Jill found it irritatingly endearing. “Besides you said it would be safe to have the last trimester down there, so I want as much sun as I can get.” he held her hand squeezing it. 

“Very well.” he answered, kissing her again. The cramp finally passed fully leaving her to slump back into her seat as the workmen joked, and enjoyed the free meal provided to them. The bottom of the building was very much like the bottom of a bank vault and the workmen were for the most part engineers for the same thing. From the sounds of their laughter, and talking they fully enjoyed working on creating the home Wesker designed. She was nearly falling asleep when he moved jarring her awake. “That officer is here.” he told her softly. She peeked her eyes open watching as Alistair shut his car door. 

“Detective. He’s a detective.” Jill clarified yawning as she sat up arching her back and standing up, Wesker followed her up as she stretched. The man looked grim as he approached them making Jill’s smile fall. He was holding a small folder in his hands, bowing his head respectfully as he approached. “Mr. Hughes?” 

“Hello, Mrs… Valentine it is still?” Jill shrugged as he tried for a smile that fell quickly. 

“Haven’t gotten that far into the name change, I do like Jill Wesker, though Valentine is more well known. Might make it my middle name.” he made another short lived smile making Jill feel tense. 

“Can we go inside?” he asked, gesturing to the converted clinic. Wesker took her hand as they led him into the clinic, moving the elevator down was a more easy task then Jill had thought. Leaving them an open floor plan for the bedroom and bathroom. The Elevator was now a floor below, in a hidden sort of basement. “I do not have good news to tell you both.” he told them quietly. 

Jill looked to Wesker, settling down in a chair in the kitchen area, he stood by her, hand on her shoulder. “What happened?” she asked. It was perverse to hope for another outbreak, but she hoped for it. It would be easier to deal with than anything else she could think of. He opened the folder and showed her. 

“Have you seen the news recently?” he asked, Jill’s heart fell into her stomach as she looked at a report of a plane crash. Wesker’s hand tightened on her shoulder as he leaned down looking at it as well. 

“A plane crash? What does that… have to do with me?” she asked him. Wesker let go over her shoulder stepping back away, Jill turned to him. “Albert?” 

“I wanted it as a surprise.” he answered her. She turned to Alistair heaving out a breath. “It was their plane?” he asked, Jill sucked in a breath, yanking the report to her and thumb through it to a flight manifest. Raking her eyes through the names she let out a sob as she focused on three names. 

“I am so sorry, their… the plane broke up over Russia. We are investigating, but it's difficult with Russia.” Jill dropped the folder putting her hands to her face as Wesker went back to her side, she reached out hugging him. 

“Su-suvirors?” she asked, Alistair looked down. “Oh god, all those people… my family.” she choked on another sob as she put her face into Wesker’s stomach crying. 

“I am sorry for your loss, we haven’t even had word on how many bodies were found just yet. I thought it best… for a familiar face to tell you.” Alistair said quietly. Wesker rubbed a hand down her back as she cried. She barely knew them, her grandparents, but they seemed proud of her. Almost impressed with their estranged granddaughter, Jill perked her head up looking up at Wesker. 

“What, about-” Jill choked again past a rock in her throat, “Could she survive?” Wesker grimaced, drawing himself down nearly to his knees. “She’s like you, she could have!” He shook his head. 

“With that…. With as much damage as that might produce… it would be impossible.” he told her gently. Alistair stood having her glance to him as he bowed towards them. 

“Would you like me to leave?” he asked them. Jill glanced back to Wesker reaching out and putting her hands on his shoulders giving the smallest of nods. “I am sorry, I swear I will keep you informed.” He left them as she hugged back into Wesker sobbing. 

“We can go to Russia! We can go to the crash site and look for…” Jill stopped, standing up as he held her to him. 

“This is all my fault.” he told her softly. She shook her head into him, gripping him tightly. “It was so stupid, I should have charted a ship.” 

“No, no, you…” Jill began looking up at him. 

“I was going to surprise you, have them all over at once for the ultrasound.” He leaned into her as she sobbed again. “I’m so sorry.” she cried for a long time, carefully pulled into the bedroom as he spent most of the time with her. When she was finally sobbed out, he held out water to her coaxing her to drink. 

“I want you here with me.” she told him, hugging him as he moved to leave to get her something to eat. 

“You need to eat.” he reminded her. Jill clenched her hands into the loose fabric, he gently drew his hands down hers. Pulling her off the bed finally, it was dark when she emerged slowly from the bedroom. Finally more or less distracted she sniffed, letting him settle her back onto the table. The folder was still there and he placed a hand over it as she reached for it. She let him take it, putting it on the kitchen counter as he pulled out things to cook for a light dinner. 

She felt numb for the brief time watching him cook, wishing the entire day never happened. Jill rubbed a hand over her stomach, there wasn’t another cramp but she fancied she could feel the little one growing there. She doubled over dry sobbing, it took only another second for him to go back to her side, righting her and letting her hug him again. “You don’t want to eat?” he asked, Jill nodded. 

“Why them? Why my family?” She asked uselessly. Now she really had no one that wanted anything to do with her. Her father's family might as well be dead as well, if her father wasn’t already dead. She hadn’t ever thought to look for him ever since she went into the military years ago.

“I am so sorry Jill.” he soothed, rubbing a hand down and up her back. She tightened her arms around him, his hand stalled on her. “Jill?” 

“I don’t want you to go anywhere. I want you here. If you leave…” she choked back as she stood letting him hold her almost the point where she had more trouble breathing. 

“Jill, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” he told her, wavering just a little back and forth in a soothing motion. “I won’t leave you.” 

“What if I miscarry?” she said muffled into his shirt. “I want him, I want him in my arms.” 

“It will be okay Jill. I’m here.” she sniffed. “Come on, you need to eat.” She huffed out a breath swallowing dryly. “Please?” she nodded, letting him draw her into the kitchen, settling her so that she was sitting on top of the counter. The meal was just rice and pan fried chicken, he fed it to her in small bites alternating with water. 

“Albert?” he went to her side again letting her put her head into his shoulder as her legs hooked around his waist. “Can we spend the night down there?” he nodded, running a hand through her hair. 

“Whatever you want Jill, I only wish this day never happened.” he told her, she nodded. 

“Its so stupid to think I’ll wake up and everything will be fine.” she replied. He pulled a little back cupping her face in his hands and kissing her. “I wanted to see them again, I wanted to see Anna again. She didn’t deserve this.” 

“No one does.” He held onto her as she recovered herself enough holding onto him as she helped him clean up the leftovers. She reached out taking his hand as he placed the dishes out to air dry. 

“I love you.” he smiled sliding just a half step to her kissing her as he pulled her close to him. 

“I love you too,” he wrapped his arm around her waist leaning down and letting her hold him again. “Are you ready to go to bed?” he asked quietly. She nodded walking to the hidden elevator, still hugging him as they traveled down into the warm dark of his facility. She felt safer once inside, felt far better down there as they settled into the bedroom. She really hoped she would wake up and have all of this be a bad dream or a mistake. But he was by her as she fell asleep head pillowed on his shoulder with his arm wrapped tightly around her. Her body felt achy and sore, but it was quickly soothed with Wesker’s warmth and the warmth of the underground around her. 

**  
  
**

**FOUR DAYS LATER**

Jill breathed out as she settled with her legs hiked apart on the medical bed. Wesker settled by her one hand reaching out and touching hers squeezing lightly. “This is a trans-vaginal ultra-sound, it means the device goes inside.” he explained. Jill watched the screen as he prepared the long finger like device. Using a sanitary sleeve he touched her inner thigh and then inserted the device. She didn’t feel it working but watched in fascination as he examined her internals stalling at a small object inside of her. 

He froze his hand, staring at it and going completely still, reaching out and stalling the image. “That,” he pointed to the object, to her it looked like a blob of unknown materials. “That is the baby.” he finished, drawing out the ultrasound device and setting it aside. He soothed her legs down as she stared at the screen twisting her body to look at it. 

“He’s okay?” she asked him, he looked to her, slipping off the gloves and standing in front of the large ultrasound device. 

“Yes, this is the yolk sac.” he gestured to it. Jill nodded, it still looked like a blob, but she listened to him as he explained just what was on the screen. She sniffed and he stalled again as she sat up letting him hug her as the sob was short lived. “It’s okay, the baby is developing fine.” He ran his hand down her back soothing her. 

“I’m okay… have… have they released the… them?” she asked, shuddering against him. 

“No, it may be months, even more than a full year sometimes.” he answered. 

“Proximity alert!” Jill's voice called out. Jill blinked as the room went dark enough for a hidden projector to light up one of the blank walls showing someone in black looking through a window of the clinic home. He was fully clothed in black, even wearing a balaclava to hide his features. Wesker was still as she stared at him. 

“Unknown, likely male, aproxminalty one point seven meters tall, weight, 94 kilos.” Jill’s voice explained, it was a little dry as he pulled back frowning. “Lockdown?” her voice asked. 

“No.” Wesker answered, and the room went back to normal lighting. Jill blinked to him as he looked stressed. 

“Al?” she asked him. “That was my voice wasn’t it?” He nodded only once, she reached out to him standing up so she could palm his cheek. “Were you that lonely?” she asked softly as he leaned into her palm. 

“Yes,” he answered, finally turning to kiss her palm. “I wanted you by me for so long.” He drew her to his side, still a tad stressed but she hugged him with one arm as he kissed down to her wrist. 

“I’m sorry, I should have come by sooner.” she felt him smile as he turned his attention to her cheek kissing it. 

“You don’t mind?” he asked her. Jill shrugged nosing into his shoulder, snuggling. 

“It’s okay. We should take care of that guy up top.” he nodded drawing back again. 

“I will take care of it, would you stay here?” he asked. Jill smiled nodding and kissing his cheek. 

“Just don’t kill unless you need to.” he grinned to her, giving her a quick kiss as they walked out of the small medical room. He left her in the hall as she went to the bathroom, turning on the facet to get hot water in the bathtub to take a bath. It was full with her just shutting it off, when he came back in with a smile on his face holding his hand out to her. “Do we have to dispose of a body?” she asked him, he grinned widely as he pulled her flush to him. 

“No, just a ruffian, I only broke his arm.” she laughed kissing his cheek. 

“Such a gentleman.” he chuckled, drawing a hand up her back under her loose shirt. “Take a bath with me?” 

“Of course.” Once in the hot water she relaxed as he threaded his hands through her hair applying conditioner. “You do not mind about using your voice?” Jill leaned back into him looking up at him as his hands were frozen where her head was. 

“No.” she reached up cupping his cheek again as he dropped his hands. “You could have brought me here sooner.” he frowned, closing his eyes thinking. “Then you wouldn’t have had to be lonely.” he put his hand over hers turning a little to kiss her palm again. “I have loved you for a long while.” she told him, feeling it was honest. 

**  
  
**

“I love you as well.” he answered and leaned down kissing her forehead. “Now, let’s get this out of your hair.” Jill grinned, letting him dunk her head below the water to wash the conditioner out. She turned in the bath putting her hands on the bottom of it and kissing his chin. “Can I watch you break the guy's arm?” she asked him. A short lived shiver ran through him as his hands rested on her hips drawing her onto his lap. 

“Now why would you want that?” he asked her, she felt as his cock began to harden, slotting between her thighs as he kissed her. Both his hands traveled up her sides to cup her breasts thumbs gently flicking her nipples. 

“I don’t get to watch you work like that.” she told him, kissing him sloppily along the jaw to his ear. He slowly flicked her nipples up and down, making the more tender flesh light up with just the slightest edge of pain with pleasure. “Well, at least not from an utter outside.” she added quietly. “Though…. That is pretty sexy too.” 

“How exactly?” he asked her as she braced herself on his shoulders, his cock was almost fully hard trying to slide into her as she settled onto it, thighs clenching as she resisted the urge to rub herself along his length. “Jill?” one of his hands traveled down, fingers drumming on a single ass check. She tensed hunching her shoulders bracing herself as she kissed his shoulder. 

“This stuff,” she made a vague gesture behind his back. “With the bindings, spanking, and the like.” his hand massaged her skin, while the other stopped so much cupping as now fingering her nipple. Not exactly pinching, but keeping it between his fingers, and moving. “I... Hmm….” she dropped off making him stall. 

“You can tell me.” he slowly urged her hips to move so that her cun stroked along his cock. 

“I did like the chemical plant, the more forceful… fuck.” she finished, calling it sex wasn’t something entirely correct for her feelings. It was simply fucking, sex was normal. At least for her. He kissed her neck, stalling the slow undulation of her hips. “This whole bdsm stuff you know.” 

“You like me taking what I want?” he asked and she shivered feeling a small fearful sort of chill. It was also a more pleasurable feeling. Like the feeling she had when she went into the chemical plant knowing what he wanted from her, and how she wanted it to happen. In a way it felt like she wanted to be taken with the edge of unwillingness, which wasn’t entirely a comforting sort of trail of thought making her frown. “Jill? Are you okay?” 

“I just had the thought I might… have a rape fetish.” she answered honestly. He ran his hand up her back and down. 

“Or it is you don’t want to have to worry about things like kissing, where to place your hands, how much you should moan.” She flushed hunching further into him. “Where you can just have the luxury of not having to worry about controlling yourself or thinking of someone else’s pleasure.” he kissed her cheek. “Is that it?” he asked. 

“I believe so? I think it requires more thinking and I really don’t want to do that.” he chuckled softly, kissing her cheek again. “But you do… you do take pleasure in this? I don’t have to worry?” she pushed herself up to stare at his face, eyes tracking to his as he stared at her smiling. 

“Everything about you pleases me.” he told her, kissing her. “You don’t need to worry about me orgasming. I will.” she shivered again as he gently pushed her back to being flush with his chest.

“Thank god, one less worry.” she giggled into his shoulder relaxing. “I think I’m just so tired of being Jill Valentine, being this almost superhero person who survived basically everything there is to survive.” 

“You don’t have to do those things if you don’t want Jill.” he soothed. She sighed letting him start to undulate her hips again. 

“It would be so wonderful to take a fucking break from this save the world bullshit.” she commented honestly. “I think I will take that break.” she kissed his shoulder again letting out a quiet moan as the slow pleasure built up. 

“Would you like me to help?” Jill laughed into his shoulder turning her head so that she kissed the side of his neck. 

  
“Like you need to ask?” she shot back, hugging him as he finally entered her slowly guiding her fully onto his cock. “OH god yes.” she said letting him set the pace of sex. It was very freeing, one of his hands came around pulling her wrist to his head, letting her thread her hands through his hair. Once again making her laugh and him grin in response as he made a shallow thrust. “How long can we, you know.” she asked him kissing him. 

“Until the third trimester.” he answered quickly. “Or a little before.” She ran her hand through his wet hair again, letting out a moan as he thrust in again. 

“We better get it all out then. Going without sex for like a month? I don’t think I can handle it.” he chuckled threading a hand through her hair before tracking one hand down to her front. She stalled his hand bringing it up and kissing his palm. “I just want you to feel good right now.” he cupped her cheek the tips of his fingers digging lightly into her skin. 

“You don’t want to-” she leaned forwards kissing him and breaking contact with his hand. 

“You deserve to feel good.” she told him. “I want to go after you.” His hand wrapped around the back of his neck, thumb tilting her head up as they kissed. 

“Are you sure?” she nodded as much as he let her. 

“Yes. One hundred percent.” there was another shallow thrust making her gasp in lightly. “That is, if you actually need to…” she told him. 

“If you insist.” she nodded letting him reposition her so that they were in a better position for sex still in the water. He was behind her holding her up as she kept herself a little better braced with her arms and knees as he thrust into her with slow hard strokes. With every thrust she let out a tiny gasp that lingered into a moan. Jill arched her back with his hand coming around to her front he groped her breast. 

The more sensitive flesh sparked in pain as he massaged and twisted her nipple to a tight point. “Ah!” she cried out panting between the thrusts. Even though she was breathing gasped in feeling like she wasn’t getting enough air. Wesker increased his pace, leaving her breast to brace on her hips as he did so leaving her to grip the side of the bath. He ground into her with another thrust and she felt him as he came inside her. Jill shivered arching again into him as his hand slid just to her front settling briefly onto her stomach before slipping further down. 

It only took just a little touch for her to come around him leaving her to slump and be fully supported by him as he slid out of her slowly drawing her back down into the hot bathwater with him. Nestled against him she took a few steadying breaths as he gently started to rub body wash over her skin washing her. “Better.” she told him, raising a hand up and cupping his cheek blindly. “Much better.” 

“Would you like to try something tonight?” he asked her, she closed her eyes still touching him. 

“Like what?” he leaned into her hand, his hands on her thighs that still had muscle twitching. They were quickly soothed as he rubbed his hands over them. 

“It's called orgasm denial.” she cocked her eyes open staring up at him, his eyes were half lidded as he looked down at her. “Since you seem so focused on my pleasure, would you like to try being denied your own?” 

“Hmm, only because it’s you.” he nodded. “Though, I’ve never actually had sex with anyone else for years now.” His hands paused on her skin as she relaxed back into him. With him hugging her behind he was leaning against the wall of the tub extending both their legs out as she sat in between his legs. “As if there would be anyone else in my life.” she added quietly. 

“I’m here Jill, I won't go anywhere.” she took one of his arms drawing it around her in more of a hug. She relaxed in his arms as he tightened down his hold, relaxing just a moment later. She let out a sigh and finally sat up stretching. 

“Come on, let me wash you too.” she said twisting around and kissing him. He smiled into her lips nodding. She returned the favor of him washing her hair and body knowing he enjoyed it because his eyes closed and his body was more relaxed. It was just a little while later when they were dressed and both were finally going up to the surface. Wesker had spent a few hours each day up there supervising the work done in the home. Not much had gone on in the few days she had been missing, and it seemed like a few of the workmen let out sighs of relief as they noticed her. 

“They thought I killed you.” he told her as she sat down on the chair from long before in the sun. She giggled lightly rolling her eyes. 

“Just tell them there is an old ww2 bunker below the clinic. You fixed it up and I didn’t feel safe with the recent… news so I was there.” she replied. He tilted his head and then nodded. 

“I was thinking of something similar.” he replied, settling by her after giving a long glance around. Their chairs were set so that it was against a thick concrete wall but were still out in the open making him more nervous. 

“Is… is there news about the crash?” she asked him quietly watching as the workmen all eye’d her, making sure she at least seemed healthy. “Holy hell you’d think they were seeing a ghost.” she added, shaking her head. 

“No news. It would be a long time.” he reached over taking her hand. “Maybe even a year or more.” she sighed again squeezing his hand back. 

“Do you think someone made it crash?” she asked him, frowning. “They had to know she was on the plane. Would that bastard have done it just to…” she put a hand to her face. He moved so he was kneeling by her pulling her into his arms. Jill kept back a sob with a shudder of anger as he held her closer to her. 

“Oswald would kill millions of children just to get what he wants.” he told her. “If he didn’t want her alive, he would kill her without a single thought.” A few more tears before she held them back leaked through. 

“If that fuck hurt her…” Wesker ran a hand down her back comforting her. “I will do more than just kill him,” she looked up at him. “Is he immune?” Wesker blinked thinking. 

“He could be, last I knew he was diagnosed with cancer thus resigning from the majority of operations. This would be… back just before Raccoon.” he told her. She grimaced then gave him a rueful sort of smile. 

“But it does mutate right? Even if he is immune he could be infected and changed.” he smiled back at her kissing her. “Worse than death right?” 

“Yes, some brain functions remain. It's debatable how much as there haven’t been truly-” she silenced him kissing him again. 

“Have you tested how much?” he shook his head lightly. “Can there be more, so he’s aware?” he thought a moment, then nodded. “Can we do that to him?” 

“That isn’t a good thing Jill.” he replied. She leaned into him burying her face into his chest. “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

“Fuck him. That bastard deserves it even without this.” he cupped her face in his hands kissing her again. She thought back to infecting the supposed captain, the man who more than likely murdered her mother. Who pretended to give a crap about her life, but not enough to adopt her or even foster her. She shuddered letting him hold her for a long while. 

“I believe I can adapt the virus to take less of an effect on the brain.” he told her. “Though infecting him would be a challenge.” She smiled looking up at him. 

“You’ll have me to help.” she replied. He smiled back at her, kissing her forehead and settling in by her, letting her hold his hand as she relaxed in the less humid and more warm heat of the sun. 

**  
  
**

**THAT NIGHT**

**  
  
  
  
**

Jill settled on a more padded, and heated medical-like bench waiting comfortably as Wesker tied down a single wrist. “Is that too tight?” he asked her. Jill twisted her arm, yanking lightly. It wasn’t constricting, but it was tight enough she couldn’t escape it easily. Not without at least dislocating her thumb. 

“Is this necessary?” she asked back, he gave her a look down at her. “No, it’s not too tight.” she answered dutifully. 

“Yes it is. You can’t be allowed to even attempt to touch yourself to completion.” she scowled at him but let him tie down the other wrist. “The safe word is Birch.” he told her and settled her legs on padded stirrups like she was going to get a pap-smear or head to a gynecologist. He sat down on a rolling medical stool, raising it so he had more than easy access to her cunt with both his mouth and his hands. 

“Do I really need a safe word?” she questioned and watched as he kicked away gathering up a rolling tray table filled with two kinds of shavers, cream, and a small basin of water. He gave her a smile that made her shiver. “You know,” he touched her inner thigh as he settled in near her. “Not everyone has a sex dungeon.” 

“This isn’t a dungeon.” he answered back, making her laugh. 

“Okay, sex ROOM, then.” he laughed whiping her down with the wet cloth. “Are you shaving me?” she asked. 

“To make you just a little more sensitive.” he answered, grabbing an electric shaver. Jill struggled as he shaved her only protesting a little with an irritated huff that it wasn’t her doing it. He soon had all the hair off her, wiping her down with the warm washcloth before examining his work. “Good.” he said and leaned over breathing warmly on her cunt. The now less insulated skin was more sensitive making her wiggled on the table as much as she could with her arms bound down against the side of it. 

“That is a promising reaction.” Wesker smiled up at her and she frowned down to him. 

“Oh really? I didn’t feel a thing.” she replied. He slid away from her carrying the tray with him as he gathered another one, this one filled with various sex toys. From anal beads to just a dildo, and vibrating ones at that.

“Are you being difficult on purpose?” he asked, going back between her legs. “If you are, I’ll have to tie down your legs as well.” She smiled at him giving him a shrug. “You want them tied?” She raised one leg settling the foot onto his shoulder. 

“You,” she tapped her foot on him. “Won’t get me to say the safe word.” she tapped him with each syllable to emphasize her point. He reached out taking her ankle in his hand pulling her leg down and leaning over her. 

“Oh Jill, I very much will.” From a drawer under the padded bench he pulled out two ankle cuffs that would attach to the stirrups. She relaxed letting him cuff her ankles to them, leaving her more tied to the table. “Now are you better?” he asked her, Jill yanked at her ankles and then nodded. 

“Much better.” she told him relaxing again, closing her eyes. “Just what will our kids say?” 

“You’re distracting yourself.” Jill opened her eyes to stare down at him without lifting her head up. “You must be nervous, so very nervous.” he leaned forwards breathing on her cunt and kissing her front. 

“I’m not nervous!” she retorted breathing out a pleasure started to roam up through her. He opened his mouth licking through her. She let out a moan, but he didn’t stay long enough for her to get anywhere as he pulled back looking over the selection of toys. It wasn’t until the pleasure had worn thin that he finally made a selection, a set of anal beads that he carefully coated in lubricant setting it down to lift her ass up with one hand. The other he coated two fingers with lube, coaxing one and then the other into her. 

“Now let’s get started.” he slid his fingers out taking the beads and inserting the first one. “These go farther in the longer you are able to hold out. The more inside the harder this will get for you.” 

“I am going to hold out.” she told him confidently. She grinned at her again making her shiver with a trail of fear and anticipation. 

“Hmm….” he leaned forwards suckling along her skin until he came to her clit, flicking it with his tongue before pulling away. “I hope so.” Jill shuddered. She watched as he pulled out a small digit sized vibrator with a long tail to its battery case and switch. With a small strand of medical tape she didn't know where he pulled from he tapped it to her front just so that the vibrations could be felt on her.

"Feeling good yet?" He asked her. Jill huffed out a breath. 

"No. This is nothing." Slowly he slid the other bead into her ass, this one just a little larger than the first one. She stared down at him with his more ominous smile to her. She slid two fingers into her as she watched him, using them he made a ‘come here’ motion touching the sensitive spot inside of her. Jill moaned but he stopped the moment she got close, hand easily grabbing the small vibrator on her and ripping it off her skin.

Jill was almost immediately taken away from the build of pleasure and nearing orgasm. Making a hiss out as the pain from the medical tape reached her as the last lingering pleasure ebbed away completely. Now she knew the true reason why he shaved her, this way no hairs got caught in the tape making for more pain as he leaned down kissing the reddening skin. “What was that for?” she whined. 

“Oh Jill, this is orgasm denial.” he told her standing up and then leaning over her, slotting his hips into her so she could feel his hard cock in his pants as he caged her against the bed. He leaned down kissing her as she recovered, his hands lightly massaged her as he idly ground just a little into her bringing up her pleasure again. He leaned back up, hands pressing down just to the edge of pain onto her breasts. 

“Not, too bad.” Jill told him confidently. “I can take more.” his fingers pinched down onto her nipples until there was more pain than pleasure. His hips rubbed into her again, the fabric in front of his cock getting wet with her arousal and sending pleasurable tingles through her that were canceled out through the pain of her nipples. Jill let out another whine, gritting her teeth as he continued to stimulate her, and likely relieve some of the hardness of his cock. 

Suddenly he pulled away sitting back down without a single touch to her. Jill shivered with the sudden departure. “Why?” she begged the ceiling, Wesker laughed as a response. He grabbed a series of six of the small vibrators taping them all into her inner thighs. Clicking them all on and leaving her to barely feel the vibrations as the stimulation. He rolled a little aways then, letting her see him fully as he unlatched his pants and let them go down to just a little past his thigh. 

“Tell me what your favorite things to do here are.” he demanded her as he freed his cock, Jill watched him swallowing as he slowly ran his hand down himself. “JILL?” he scolded. 

“I like it when you are a little rough.” she answered. “When it hurts just a little, but not enough to make me feel bad.” He ran his hand down again, pleasuring himself. Jill wiggled on the bed as much as she could trying to find a position that would allow herself just a little more stimulation. If she hadn’t let her ankles be tied she could have maybe closed her legs and increased the vibrations just a little more into her skin. She frowned at him, knowing he had meant for her to get tied up like this as she smiled at he vain struggle. 

“Anymore?” he asked, watching her cunt as he continued pleasing himself. 

“Fuck, I…” she huffed. “I like this.” she heard a chuckle as she gazed upwards sparing herself from the hungry glance to his cock. “I-I--I…” she lost her trail of thought as she looked at him again, watching as he came closer to orgasm himself. 

“Are you hungry for it?” he asked her, she blinked and grit her teeth. 

“I told you, I can last till, till the end.” she stammered as he stood, letting himself go as he approached her. Dodging past her cunt to where her head was, the cock bobbing just at head height. The bed was narrow enough to only fit her so he took her chin in his hand twisting her to face his cock. The head was leeking a lot of pre-cum, as he brought her to awkwardly touch the tip of his cock with her mouth. 

One of his hands came down, caressing her stomach down to her front and massaging the skin there still not adding enough stimulation to her. She wiggled even as she made an effort to suck on his cock. Drawing her still further onto it and then sliding back out, having her blow him. Jill made an effort though distracted by his hand massaging her to please him. As close as he was it didn’t take long for him to cum, shooting into her mouth and making her gag from the tilted position of her head. He let her go, allowing her to cough out the semen and recover from the gaging.

His hand slipped just a little down, tapping an odd drum on her even more sensitive clit. Jill tried to school herself so that she didn’t show the near completion she felt. But he stopped, his other hand coming up fast as he could move and pinched her nipple down twisting it painfully. The other cupped the back of her head supporting her as he leaned back down kissing her through the next wordless plea she made. Even with the six small vibrators on her they couldn’t carry her over to completion as she was driven down away from the orgasm. He pulled his pants back up, but not fully covering his cock back up. 

“I think it’s time to go to the next level.” he told her quietly. Jill panted as he drew back away from her back down between her legs, removing the vibrators, slipping in the next bead. There were three more beads until it would be fully inserted into her. She shivered on the bed rising her head to look back down at him as he selected a ribbed vibratorless dildo. “Do you want to give up? Remember the safe word is Birch.” Jill lowered her head back down staring at the ceiling thinking. She shook her head. 

“How, how long has it been?” Wesker glanced away from her towards a small clock. 

“Half an hour.” he replied and she gulped. 

“You are evil.” she responded making him laugh as he turned back to her, rubbing the length of the dildo along her cunt. “God yes, continue.” Jill shifted her hips into it trying to stimulate herself further, but he pulled it away. “But-” he returned it when she went still, still running it through her until her body responded automatically. That was when he pulled it away again.

“I don’t think you’ll last that much longer.” he told her, watching her cunt with a hungry and avid expression on his face. “You look so beautiful Jill.” she flushed as he returned to rubbing it along her again. It took a much shorter time each time for her to respond to it and when each touch of it had her jerking her hips weakly. He examined the table then, smiling as the thought of what next to do to torment her. 

“I’m not going to give into you.” she told him. He leaned forwards, selecting a willowy crop with a broad loop of leather on the end. Kissing her cunt again in a tender fashion Jill shuddered with the feeling. She was so sensitive that it sent courses of pleasure through her. He grabbed a smaller dildo, still vibrationless, and slowly inserted it into her. She was so slick and ready that there wasn’t a single edge of resistance to it Jill looked down, catching his expression as it was fully inside of her. 

The avid expression of hunger changed into a softer version leaving her breathless as she acostumed herself to the dildo and the anal beads. He looked devoted, and she looked back up the blank ceiling as he gently twisted the dildo in a circle inside of her. Stopping when she was coming closer again, now he snapped the crop into the skin of her thighs. The force of it was gentle, but the pain of it drew her out of the pleasure. “You’re leaking so much…” he leaned forwards as her hopeful climax vanished, licking up through her and around the dildo. “What I wouldn’t give to put my cock inside of you right now.” Jill jumped as the crop landed lightly on her stomach. 

“OH GOD PLEASE.” she begged him. Wesker laughed still leaning into her making her twitch around the dildo. He licked up just a little more of her until he leaned away from her again, taking up the crop and holding onto the dildo he drew it out of her, all while tapping painfully on her so that no pleasure could be gained from it. He stopped tapping when he slid it into her, driving her further against the wall as she sobbed when he fully drew it out letting her calm down from the latest torture. 

“Do you need to say Birch?” he asked her standing back up over her, his cock was hard again as he let himself slide into her folds, yet not in her so she could feel him throb against her clit. That made her whine pathetically, in a way it reminded her of the simulated torture that she went through in the miltiary. 

“N-n-no.” she let out; his hands held down her stomach preventing her from trying to rub herself along him like in the bath. 

“You should be honest.” he tsked, using only one hand he held her in place and moved the other down inserting another bead. Jill blanched as she looked at him again feeling more fearful than the lavious sort of terror. “No.” she answered. He grinned down at her leaning down and kissing her gently nipping along her lower lip. 

“Are you sure you can take what’s next?” he asked her. She nodded, but he didn’t move up instead mouthing down her chin to her neck. Jill tensed as he sucked a wet mark into her shoulder, it was when she relaxed that he bit her. Carefully timing it with a long stroke through her folds and her highly sensitive clit. Her body begged her to give it up, but she was stubborn and it wasn’t until the third bite onto the side of her breast that she made a whole body shiver wanting to give up. 

“Bh-bh…” she mumbled and he stalled, licking around the bite and keeping his hips still. 

“Jill?” he questioned. 

“Bastard.” she replied feeling him grin into her skin as he languished gentle kisses on her. “You’re not… gonna… make me give up.” she panted out quick breaths on the edge as he bit into her other breast slamming that door closed again. Jill finally let out a scream of frustration, struggling again at the bonds. 

“Jill, Jill, Jill.” he said leaning back up. “Safe word?” 

“Fuck you.” she snapped sobbing as soon as it came out of her mouth. Wesker laughed reaching down fully inserting the Anal beads inside of her. He retreated only long enough to slot inside of her finally in such a fast motion that it drove the breath out of her, only able to feel the aftershock of the insertion. She was still so wet and willing that she didn’t offer any resistance to his cock as he once again held her struggling to prevent her from adding any more stimulation to herself. 

“The word?” he asked her, she grimaced at him as a response. He didn’t move his hips, but his hands started roaming her body. Groping her, pinching her nipples, just touching her all over with her tight tingling skin that did nothing for her. It was a much worse thing than him using a toy, or being a little rough. 

“Please, please Al, please.” she begged him. He leaned over kissing her as she felt hot tears go down her cheeks. He kissed her cheeks, licking up her tears. 

“I won’t stop until you tell me the safe word.” he threatened her. Jill sobbed again and he held her, running a soothing hand through her hair until she calmed herself down. “Are you done?” he asked her gently, Jill nodded. “The word?” she let out a breath. 

“B-birch.” she let out sniffling. He soothed her again, kissing her as he gave a long stroke inside of her. Jill shuddered with the feeling. “N-nn-no.” she said. “I didn-” he silenced her putting a finger over her lips. 

  
“You’ll love it.” it only took a few more thrusts and he moved his finger as she came. Jill screamed like she was being murdered gasping in only to linger out into a desperate whimper as the orgasm tore through her. Her whole body shuddered making her go so tense and rigid that it was only when she slumped down so dazed she felt like she was waking up after on the best kind of pain medications that she looked down to Wesker. He was pulled partway out, bringing himself to completion inside of her as she dazedly blinked to him in the aftermath taking large gulping breaths of air. She barely felt him cum inside of her, practically numb as he leaned down kissing her once more. “Good?” 

“Ah…” she mumbled, still dazed. She watched him as he straightened himself and his clothes unlatching her fully. He mantled over her kissing the forgotten bites as she once more recovered herself. “Yes, we can do this too.” she answered finally feeling him as he smiled and laughed into the skin at her stomach. Jill raised her hand still shaking as she ran it through his hair. “Fuck, we are going to need to make up some kind of sex schedule aren’t we?” 

“I can draft something up.” he answered, sliding his arms under her and helping her up to stand on wobbling legs. It made the last of the aftershocks die down into nothing else but an ache. 

“Keep me updated?” she questioned leaning into him. He nodded as she looked him over. “I didn’t know you masturbated though…” she added. He wrapped an arm around her waist as she made her way outside the room. 

“I do, but only to the thoughts of you.” Jill grinned pressing her still naked form into his side. 

“Well, I can’t say I haven’t done the same between the long periods there.” he quickly caged her against the wall with the admittance. 

“Did you now?” he questioned her. She nodded cringing a little against the wall, halfway into a doorway. “You’ll have to show me.” she flushed looking away from his face. 

“Okay.” he pulled her back to his side taking her to the bed room and tucking her in before he undressed himself and settled in by her. “You really want to see me masturbate?” she asked him resting an hand on his chest. 

“Yes. The thought of you on your own pleasing yourself to me…” he dropped off clearly pleased with the admission. 

“It’s not the same, I love this much better.” she replied drawing her hand down to rest on his stomach, feeling his skin jump and react with the touch. His hand came over resting on top of hers, with his eyes closed and body relaxed she smiled watching him. 

“Yes, it is not. But you wanted to watch…” he reached over grabbing a small tablet. From another hidden projector she watched the far wall she watched as he went up to the would be burglar. She knew he clearly questioned him, just as she knew he did just a bit more than breaking an arm. He was likely suffering from an entire shattered hand as well. She smiled watching it, feeling once again that strange emotion inside of her that touched in the same places as motherhood. 

“Yes, I like that.” he looked down to her, and clicked on another video. Obviously taken from a security camera, Jill blinked as he took on one of the pursuers that attacked Leon Kennedy. She shivered but didn’t look away from it. “You have a lot of these?” 

“Yes it's important to know your limits.” she nodded, watching more videos of what was violence, bloody disgusting violence. Honestly it felt good to have someone this strong protecting her and the child inside of her, she blinked asleep watching as he ripped off the tongue of one of the licker zombies stuffing it back into its jaw and breaking half of its teeth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should mention that I am a virgin and thus never had the D.


	9. Tears to Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill meets Alex, Albert's sister, and then both her and Albert watch as Terragria is attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know there is not fun stuff in this chapter. You are warned. Keep in mind the tags. Always check for updates on those.

It was a bit unsettling, but only because there was a keen association within her mind with ‘protection=him’. He kissed the top of her head, hands coming around her to rest on her stomach as she leaned against him. “I’ll be gone for almost two hours.” he told her eyes flicking up to cock a glance at him. She kissed his jawline smiling. “Remember to stay safe and if there is any reason to, go down below.” she nodded. 

“I know how to shoot people.” she added to him. 

“Guns are illegal to own here.” he chastised and he leaned around her to kiss her. Now as he drew back she grinned, watching as he looked around. “Not that will stop either of us.” he said and she nodded.

“Good, you can get going now, you don’t need to linger on my account.” Jill went back to making a cup of coffee, and leaned back into him as his hands came up to rest on her rump, one going around to slip under the hem of the long skirt. Feeling the outline of the chastity belt, which didn’t have entirely too large inserts. “Are you done ensuring your work is good?” she asked and giggled as his fingers lightly tickled her inner thigh. 

“Yes, I’ll be back with my sister.” he told her. Giving her one last kiss before he left. She heard the car a moment later as she sweetened the coffee, and moved to the fridge. Stocked with plenty of various things she frowned. Cravings said steak, cravings said anything meat. Right. Jill shut the door and looked up recipes on a tablet, her brain flicked through the various things that it seemed to want. She had never been one for charred meat anyways, after spending so much time around cremating zombies, and setting them on fire herself, or just smelling the burned dead… she hadn’t eaten meat that wasn’t cold. 

So cold she wouldn’t even have to smell the damned burning or cooking flesh. Steak tartare, or blue rare meat seemed right up her alley and as she got out the stuff her mind agreed with her. Chewing down and swallowing raw meat as she prepared the dish. Whatever small part of her that knew eating raw meat was bad was forgotten as it just tasted correct. Placing a raw egg on top of the patty of raw beef Jill perked up as a car stalled outside. She peeked out, a sleek, very much cop car was stopped in the empty driveway. She watched as the detective Hughes stepped out looking around and spying her from the window. 

Jill put the meal into the fridge feeling odd now that someone was going to watch her eat raw meat. Even if they might accept it more then her american brain telling her it was wrong. He knocked on the door waiting as she washed her hands off and shivered as going around put pressure on the chastity belt. “Hello, Detective!” Jill said brightly, he gave her a look and sighed in relief. “Is something wrong?” 

“No, just coming by to give you an update.” he told her, and she nodded motioning him in. He seemed relieved she was there, and Wesker wasn’t. “To be honest you gave us a scare.” 

“You have people watching my house?” she questioned shutting the door. 

“You understand right?” Jill nodded at him. “Its just we know who your husband is, and it gives people like me the chills.” 

“I understand, but what exactly are you updating?” Jill went to the stove again, and settled on grabbing the tea-pot to fill with water. “Tea?” 

“No ma’am,” he looked to her and she set the empty teapot on the counter. “We got worried when you just vanished.” he prompted her. Jill frowned and thought of the script of things in her head to say.

“The reason he bought this place was because there is an old War Bunker under it.” Hughes nodded relaxing. “I didn’t feel safe with the revelation of the plane so we stayed down there.” He looked far better now with that explanation. 

“Those bunkers are everywhere.” he commented smiling. “But I was informed of something.” he told her. “Chris Redfield was found in the same airport that the plane came from.” Jill froze hand limp on the counter as she stared at the detective. “We don’t think he caused the crash, but,” he pulled out a small copied paper and handed it to her. “That is Redfield is it not?” he asked her. Jill stared down at the picture, from a security camera. It was hard to tell, it didn’t catch him all that well, but she could say with almost certainty it was Chris. He was with a very strange old man. 

“I can’t say one hundred percent its Chris, but it looks like him.” she replied handing the picture back. “Who is he with?” 

“Morgan Lansdale.” Hughes answered. “I though you might know him, he runs in your field.” Jill blinked frowning. “He runs the FBC.” 

“Ah, I haven't ever met him.” Jill said and sighed. “Why is Chris with him?” He looked grim. 

“I am going to trust you with this… we have lost communication with Terragrigia.” Jill swallowed. She liked the concept but with who was being told. 

“Let me guess,” Jill said tiredly and went to the table and chairs sitting down. “Its bio-terrorism.” 

“Yes. It appears the organization 2nd Veltro is to blame. They have been taking credit for-” she put her hands over her face. “The attack.” He finished after a short pause. “Do you know anything about them?” 

“Veltro yes, they wanted to buy bioterror weapons and me and Chris intercepted them before the buy. After that we, I, don’t know.” Jill hissed out a breath. “Fantastic.” she mumbled under her breath. 

“I am sorry if this is distressing you.” 

“This crap always does, its always me, or someone else who survived this shit.” Jill snapped.

“Veltro opposed the building of the city, citing it wasn’t ecological, they are bio-terrorists.” he explained standing by her. “Do you have any idea where they could buy, or get these… weapons.” he pulled out a few more papers. Jill looked over the bio-weapons. 

“These aren’t Umbrella.” she told him, the long shot was from a drone, and she felt an increasing sense of frustration and panic. 

“What do you mean?” Jill pointed to the few shots of the hunters, enough to know they weren’t from the ones she knew. 

“The original hunters have a more humanoid face.” Jill answered. “These ones don't look as human, probably second or third party.” she told him. He was staring at her. “They were created via human embryos, these ones appear to be clones of those ones with more reptilian, or more likely amphibian DNA to fill the gaps.” He nodded though didn’t seem to understand as much. “So what is happening exactly?” 

“We believe the entire city is under attack. The FBC has just dispatched, we believe Chris is heading out with them.” Jill hung her head up and stared at the ceiling. “We are not exactly equipped to handle such things and you are the closest person to everyone to help.” he grimaced as well. “They want me to act as an intermediary, I just want to go back to my main job too.” 

“Tell me about it.” she replied and sighed heavily. “You don’t want Albert?” she asked. 

“Ah…” he shut his mouth before he could speak further. “We don’t trust him.” 

“I figured as much. Well if Chris is with the FBC then he is likely going to look for some sort of immunity in exchange for his services there. If he isn’t already on the way to the city he is going to go there, nothing is going to stop him.” 

“Why?” He pressed.

“Because he is a hero. Nothing is going to stop a ‘hero’ from doing something stupid. He is going to kill himself one of these days.” she said irritated. “You want me as a consultant?” 

“Yes, and so long as… Albert is alright with it, we ask him for his consultation as well.” she sighed and rubbed her face. He handed her a card and Jill blinked at it. The BSAA. Looks like they were on the recruitment table, as he nodded to her. “We hope to hear from the both of you, as… well… the FBC has completely refused any and all help.” 

“What the hell? Why on earth would they do that?” she snapped and stood. 

“Americans.” He replied and Jill groaned. “I’m sure you understand.” 

“I do, thank you for telling me.” she said as he shuffled outside. “If you get more information on the weapons or are able to get samples I think Albert can tell you just how to kill them most effectively.” she told him at the door. He grimaced. 

“The BSAA is only allowed to observe. They completely refused to allow us to even COMMENT, maybe with you on board as we hope, the FBC will allow us more leeway to help.” He commented and her heart beat skipped in her chest. “I was told that your application to the BSAA is accepted, we hope to have a great working relationship.” he nodded to her and left with a little wave. Jill was blank as she went back into her home. 

“God damnit Chris.” she hissed and despite the news now that she was in private pulled out the meal she had formed and ate it angrily. No longer caring that it was rare meat, and egg. It soothed the growing anger at her former friend as it stated the cravings in her body. 

  
  


Alex was interesting, Jill settled in listening to the conversation. What she could tell Alex cared more about psychological then anything to do with physical. It was a study in contrasts in some way. “The fear response is what triggers the mutation via the adrenal cortisol.” Alex finished after a long ramble. It was interesting, the way that Alex tried to ‘fix’ the mutational function of virus. 

“How do you desensitize someone from the fight or flight response?” Jill asked her and got a blink, the woman sipped at her tea. 

“I use convicts.” she stated plainly. Jill nodded, at the wary glance. “Those in the most violent prisons, and bring them to my island, these men are usually quite adept at now allowing too much response.” 

“You do realize Alex that the human body doesn’t differentiate between responses. One of anger would do the same as fear.” Albert told her cooly. Alex grimaced and rolled her eyes. 

“I have been doing quite well without YOUR input brother.” she snapped hautly. “Why would you even care to meet with me like this?” Slowly he put an arm around Jill’s shoulders. 

“I suppose closeness isn’t a part of your family.” Jill commented. 

“No. But family is family.” Alex responded and scowled. “So this pertains to her?” Albert nodded once. “So, you truly are pregnant?” 

“Yes.” Jill answered feeling a niggling sensation in her head. 

“Well, I suppose…” Alex paused and closed her eyes in thought. “It could work.” 

“What could work?” Jill asked, and only didn’t move since Albert squeezed her shoulder. 

“The baby,” Alex answered. “How many of umbrellas beasts work is by using animals and hybrid human embryos. His concern here was how well this baby shall be growing in you.” Jill frowned. “We both were created by Umbrella you see, and both of us came from human mothers, but we are not entirely related by any amount of blood.” 

“Oh.” Jill relaxed. “So it's just this process.” Alex nodded. 

“My sister knows a bit more how it works.” Albert commented. “Most of the files form us are damaged, however one can extrapolate. But how they did things, is not how I would do things.” 

“So what, are… is he,” Jill touched her stomach. “Going to be alright?” 

“I hope so.” Albert said to her. 

“The only problem I see is the mutation one.” Alex commented rising Jill’s heart rate. “There is a reason why there are only two of us. The rest mutated either in the womb or soon after birth.” she tapped her head. “They are the X ones.” 

“Like Leon encountered.” Jill commented. 

“Yes.” Albert confirmed. “I would not think you would enjoy the thought of a child ripping their way out.” 

“Would he do that?” Jill asked, swallowing. 

“Not if we are careful.” Alex commented. “Maybe a viral inhibitor. If we create one there is no need to be wary. But we will need an untainted sample.” Alex said and gestured to herself and Albert. “Neither of us are untainted, and last I heard you had one but she perished.” 

“Oh….” Jill hung her head and swallowed. 

“We could clone her.” Albert commented. 

“What do you mean?” Jill asked and realized as he looked to her this had been an entire leading conversation. “Just tell me the truth.” 

“I can map a person’s mind and put it in anothers. All my tests were successful.” Alex told her, as both Wesker’s stared at her. 

“Do you believe Anna would give her life for you?” Albert asked distracting Jill by dropping a hand on top of her thigh. 

“I wouldn’t ask a child to do that.” Jill answered. “She is was a good kid…” Jill mumbled and felt a sickening sensation crawl up her back. “She is isn’t she?” Jill pulled back and stared at him. “You made me think she was dead.” 

“I did not wish to, but even if she was in Japan, with your grandparents she would be at threat.” Albert answered. “She is in storage down below. Whole and healthy, but asleep.” Jill breathed out and smiled a bit. “Your grandparents are safe and alive in Japan.” she kissed him, and let out a small sob. 

“Why did you let me think that horrible thing?” she demanded. 

“Because of the BSAA, I knew they would try to probe you as soon as I left you alone for any amount of time. It was also needed that everyone believed Anna was dead. And if they believe your direct family is dead...” the sickened feeling in her vanished. No one would be trying to hurt her grandparents to get to her, or Albert through her. 

“Can I call my grandparents?” she asked him and he gave her a phone without a single ounce of hesitation. She blinked mentally calculating the time. “Thanks.” she dialed the number and waited holding in her breath. Her grandpa answered, and after a quick series of greetings Jill relaxed in Albert’s arms chatting with him. He was elderly and her uncle and his family actually took care of them for the most part. It took about fifteen minutes that left her wiping a few tears away in relief as she hung up and gave the phone back. 

“Thank you, that is so much better.” They were safe, and now while she was still a bit angry at the unfair trick she could simply relax. “But you said we can clone her, why would you want that?” she asked him. He grimaced. 

“To have the needed samples, she would need to die. It is a… painful and horrible process I would never subject the living to.” he told her. Jill looked to Alex. She gave a confirming nod. 

“Dissection in essence.” Alex stated plainly. “The sample is required from each major organ, bonemarrow, and parts of the brain tissue. Maybe even skin.” she set down the tea cup. 

“That is disgusting.” Jill said bitterly. 

“I would take a map of her mind, and then keep that in storage in the red queen.” Alex replied. “Then all that is needed is to transfer the map into another.” Alex led. “So this Anna would be alive still.” 

“She would be cloned even.” Albert supplied quietly. 

“Like Dolly the sheep.” Jill frowned in thought. It disgusted her, it was all wrong. 

“Better.” Albert replied. “She would be exactly as she was when you met her. Eventually.” Jill looked into his eyes. “I swear it, you just need to trust me.” he held up his hand to her face and she looked to it and then back into his eyes. 

“She won't be hurt then?” Jill asked, hesitating. 

“No.” the flat statement had her placing her hand into his. “You can trust that I will do everything I can for you Jill.” She gave a small shiver, something like a horrible memory trying to pluck at her mind. But there was no memory, just the bad feeling of a just bad decision. She had to make hundreds of them, like when the person died in her alleyway. She very well could have forgoed everything and dropped down to save them. She could have saved hundreds of people down in Raccoon by acting much earlier. 

“Alright. But I want to make sure of it.” she said. “I want to…” she swallowed. 

“Watch.” he finished for her, pulling her head to him, hugging her and hiding her face. Jill didn’t see the ghost of the smile, instead she felt comforted. Drawing back she grimaced. “I do not like the idea either.” he told her. “It is shameful.” He placed his hand over her lower stomach. “If there was any other way, I would take it.” 

“I know.” Jill told him and put her hand over his. “I understand, and she will-she will be there?” 

“Yes.” Alex replied. Jill let go of the last resilience, and nodded. She flinched a bit as Albert dropped his hand and squeezed her knee. It caused her chastity belt to jar and sent thrills into her body. “Should I give you two a moment?” she commented a moment later. 

“Two hours.” Albert replied and helped Jill up as she grit her teeth. 

“Only two?” she asked through them, the grimace from the now far more awkward situation then from any horrible thing. That thing was now on the back of her mind as he led Jill into the bedroom. She gave a nervous laugh at the entrance of the bedroom as he pulled at the belt hem of the skirt taking it off her to pool down. 

“Thank you for understanding.” he told her and kissed at her neck. Jill let out a breath. 

“I do understand, it's yet another,” Jill hitched her voice in as he depressed the unlock, she didn’t know the code, and the belt came loose, taking out the two objects inside of her. “Shitty decision.” she finished. 

“Do you need to take care of matters?” Jill nodded, swallowing at the delicious feeling of the two things now out of her. He massaged her thighs, sweeping her up in his arms as he took her towards the bathroom. “You are absolutely wonderful Jill.” he told her and she preened at the praise. “I know just how hard it is to make these sorts of decisions, and you have done so much to help the entire world.” 

“Tell me about it.” she said scornfully. Done with whatever she needed he guided her out towards the bed. “I would really like it if the whole world could just stop needing my help.” he smiled, sliding her onto the bed. 

“I know, I’m trying to solve that problem, but it is one of many, and you are my first priority.” he replied and she blushed, kissing him as a reply. “Making sure you are safe, and well taken care of is the sole of my existence.” 

“Oh god Albert seriously, you don’t need to do that.” he chuckled. “I mean at most I ask is to help with the cravings.” 

“What do you want then?” he whispered. She kissed him helping him to undress both himself and her. 

“Fresh salmon. Fairly sure that salmon is pretty safe to eat raw.” she mumbled. He fondled her breasts. 

“You want it raw, and uncooked?” he questioned teasing some of her skin with his teeth. 

“I just had my third steak tartar in my life, so sure.” he kissed her skin. 

“Then that is what dinner shall be.” he told her and she nodded, feeling his hand ghost up her inner thigh. The ghostly touch, just as light as the horrible memory that tried to warn her. Soon blown away as he pressed upwards touching her intimately. 

  
  


**FIVE HOURS LATER**

  
  


“Do you think she really accepts it?” Alex asked. Albert Wesker didn’t pause instead the dissection continued. From one to one controls from robotic hands. He didn’t respond just yet to his sibling, it was a type of bait. Apparently Alex did not grow out of the constant competition that drove them as children. “Fine then, why her?” Alex snapped as he didn’t respond. 

“Because she is mine.” he stated flatly. Alex stared at him, Jill was not there, she couldn’t stand watching. 

“You think she will actually be as good as us?” she questioned. He turned to her pausing in the work. 

“Me. As good as me. You are no where near my level. _Sister_.” He told her. Alex laughed, he moved, and she didn’t have the time to react. He pinned her against the wall, holding her up from her neck as he strangled her. “Tell me, sister. Do you think that anyone cares if you die?” She couldn’t answer and he waited until she turned flushed red before he dropped her. Alex gasped for breath in a heap as he went back to the robot. 

“You are a bastard.” she said, touching her neck. “How dare you,” she snapped her mouth shut as he turned back to her. “You wouldn’t dare to kill me.” 

“You are more useful to me dead. Then alive.” he told her flatly. She backed away from him. 

“Only I can map the little girls mind.” she supplied warily. 

“It's been done, and now that I know the process you are functionally useless.” Alex stood away from him wary of him. “Yet you claim to be without fear. Tell me, how do you feel?” 

“Don’t you mock me! My work is far-” he stood and she snapped her mouth shut. “I will be quiet.” she supplied as he turned glaring at her. 

“That is all I wanted.” he bit back. The dissection was a simple one, and it had to be done in a chilled room. To avoid the mutations that would take the girl, and change her to something entirely unusable. She was the last of the line, probably created once it became apparent the both of them wouldn’t entirely toe the line of their creators. Better to try to fully indoctrinate a child then a full grown adult. They really didn’t think as well as he did, indoctrinating the fully mature was simple. 

Once done everything was neatly divided and placed into their own sealed samples. He didn’t think he truly needed to modify Jill any further. All the tests proved that what he had done was slowly working away, all he needed was to monitor things, and if needed to use the failed thing now being disposed of properly. Alex looked him over as he stood, making sure the remains were disposed of. “I suppose you want me to leave now?” 

“Once you saw farewell.” He pointed upwards, and Alex grimaced. 

“She will break this programming.” Alex told him. 

“That implies that she has the will to.” Albert stated plainly. “This was one of the last steps, and she stepped onto it with very little hesitation.” Alex scoffed. 

“Her profile states she more than likely will.” He stopped in the hall she looked ready to bolt, to try to escape even though she knew that she held no access down here. He could kill her and she knew it most in full.

“What do you want?” he asked. She smiled at him and made a gesture. 

“I want one of the eggs cultured to clone the girl.” 

“In exchange?” 

“I will make sure that-” he opened the elevator and she stepped in. “Your program is safe.” Albert snorted and stepped inside with her, inputting the code that would take it to the surface. It was a shame that the world wasn’t as controlled as his world down below. “Albert?” she asked as he didn’t respond. 

“I have no use for you.” he told her plainly. 

“But you do.” she hedged. “Jill wont toe the line forever. If you took a portion of your mind and placed it in her then she would be in your full control.” 

“I do not require such a matter.” Alex snapped her jaw shut and folded her arms across her chest. “She is in my control.” 

“Oh and did you know that she met with the BSAA?” Alex pulled out a small card from her coat pocket. It was from the Detective, and it looked like he was granted a new job. “I found this in her pocket it was simple to take.” 

“I have asked her to meet with them.” he supplied and her entire face fell. “They are the only ones that have no individuals that so far as profiles go, can be corrupted easily.” The elevator made a small hiss, and opened. “Keep in mind Alex, that I know your plans will fail.” the words were quiet and Alex took a moment to recover. Her plan was a ridiculous notion, one can not stop the notion, or response of fear. It was instinct. 

Jill looked up from watching some news about Terragria, it was such a shame. He held no part in it, if he did the city wouldn’t have fallen in days. It would have no time at all to send a single signal out, and that was even considering the Veltro connection. He knew very well that they were mere intermediaries for another. “It is nice meeting you Jill.” Alex supplied showing no rattle as she went nearby. “I’ll be calling a cab to take me to a hotel. I have to wait for my flight.” Jill nodded looking to him. He Looked away. 

“Albert are you okay?” she asked, he said nothing as she stood. Alex looked to him and back. “Oh… it is nice to meet you too. I guess we will meet again?” 

“I hope so.” Alex said and left the building, as Jill went to his side. He couldn’t deny it felt good to have her hand reach out and touch his cheek. 

“Are you okay?” she asked him. 

“Harming innocents is not what I have wished for.” he supplied. He bent down to her, as she put her other hand on his shoulder. 

“So its done…” she mumbled. He barely nodded, closing his eyes to breath in her smell. 

“I am so sorry that this decision was even on the table.” he supplied carefully. 

“You said you were born with a immunity, or something like that right?” she asked him, and he didn’t smile, but the feeling of joy slid into him. Of course Alex would think he would fail, it was part of their nature of competition with each other. 

“Of a kind, the Wesker experiment was created more to supply the most perfect human being.” she nodded, still close to him. “What is it?” he put his hands on her hips. 

“Can her dna be used to give everyone on the planet an immunity? I mean you can’t be infected at all…” He pretended to think, it was imperative he did so. He wouldn’t need to lead this conversation towards the end goal. 

“I will try. I can't promise it can work.” Jill smiled, and he smiled back at her kissing her sensing the uptick in arousal was probably natural. 

“She wouldn’t save just two lives then, she would save billions.” he nodded wrapping his arms further around her as he savored this moment. He had some doubts she couldn’t break programming, but it was a rare chance. The last major step would require Chris, and despite everything he could personally plan, Chris was an utter wild card. A random bit of coding that would muck up any and all plans and contingency. 

“Rest assured, maybe more. If we find the surrogates.” she added to him. 

“You are alright with that?” he asked her. Jill nodded. 

“It's all done invitro. I wouldn’t share you with any other person in the world.” she made a small laugh as he ran his hands up her back, feeling her muscles and skin shiver. 

“Of course.” he kissed her cheek, and she sighed more happily in response. “Do you want to help that city?” he jerked his head towards the TV. 

“As if we are allowed to without an international incident.” she scoffed and pulled away. He didn’t fear the reaction. “The BSAA apparently is itching to have me spy on you.” 

“They came by?” she motioned him to the couch and he followed her settling right nearby him and enjoying things as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

“Yes the guy… Alistair Hughes, he got picked up by them. Probably just because of his contact with me from the trial.” she rolled her eyes. “Well, they offered me a job, so, did you think I should take it?” 

“Did you inform them of your condition?” he asked back and she groaned. 

“No. Even if I could help, I have one person to keep alive at the least.” she touched her stomach. 

“I could go.” she stared at him. “With you.” he added and a bright smile took her face. “Then the both of us could easily take on anything.” 

“If this dumb american plan fails probably. It will, I’d bet my money on it.” she said and relaxed into his arms. He rested his hand on her lower stomach, happily Alex had decided to keep her nose outside. 

“What of the people there in the city?” he asked her and she scowled sighing. 

“From the reports I see there?” she gestured to the TV, it painted a grim portrait of what was happening. He could gain access to full reports, but that would wait. “I doubt there is anything still living. They gassed the entire city, and that alone would cause an entire infection radius of… god, probably halfway to the actual coast. God only knows what the ecological impact will be.” 

“Very likely we will be seeing an uptick in mutations of sea life.” he added as she closed her eyes. “Killer sea turtles.” Jill laughed, at the thought smiling at him. 

“So called good eco-terrorists. What fucking assholes. I hope all of them are dead.” he took her hand, and leaned to her whispering. 

“If not, we will ensure they will be.” he told her, she gave a small shiver. 

“That is the best thing you’ve told me all day.” she smile was wide as she closed her eyes turning into his arms to slip down and lay her head down on his legs. “If I joined the BSAA they’d probably frown on justified murder.” 

“If they find out about it.” he supplied and got her to laugh. “We will be fine. These people will leap at the chance to have such assets as you and I on their team.” Jill nodded. 

“God I hope they don’t need me.” he ran a finger across her lips. “Do you even know how hard it is to ask for vacation? Every other day something horrible comes up.” 

“I am sorry if I contribute to your lack of vacation.” she motioned him down and he followed kissing her. 

“You’re not the problem. But you will be the solution.” he grinned. 

“I hope so.” he added, just for her. 

“Well, I know so.” He could laugh, Alex was a fool. Rest assured of any follies in his program and project concerning her. She was his, and there was little chance she would have a thought to break free. Creating a physical dependency had been the start, the slow institution of a mental one was quickly settled into place. Soon he wouldn’t need to worry over a betrayal, thankfully with the mental mapping even the rare chance it would, the Red Queen below had his own mental map, ready to graft onto other’s mind. 

He didn’t enjoy the thought of being less then he was now. But it was better than dying completely. She savored his hand as he gently ran his hand around a breast. One of the perks of being them, Alex wouldn’t see the point. There was no stopping nature, and one of those natural urges was fantastic fuel for manipulation, that alone was what she correct over. He had to say he enjoyed her touch, after spending nearly his entire life growing up without tactile involvement, the fact that she enjoyed touching him was worthy to keep her. 

He frowned over a surfaced thought, a long time ago before this, before even the STARS while he was in Umbrella. He remembered her cringing, and the shameful sort of mandate that it be concluded on whether he was human enough to do so. She left Umbrella soon after. “Albert?” She asked out and he looked at her. “You look upset.” 

“I’ll be fine.” he told her. 

“We don’t have to have sex.” she told him and he looked down to his stalled hand. “I kind of just want to sit here with you.” He smiled down at her. 

“Whatever you want to do Jill I am more than happy to oblige.” He replied leaning back down to kiss her. That was a problem, if he could impregnate her long after his mutation then he likely could have done so before. He would need to look into whether or not he had another child. “Why do you think the first will be a boy?” she laughed. 

“Because it's you. I’ll be disappointed if it doesn’t happen that way.” his smile felt genuine as he smiled at her. “I think the cravings are the worst.” she added. 

“What cravings?” 

“For one thing, steak tartare.” he nodded. “Then again, I preferred rare before so. Almost went vegan because the smell is the worst. I can’t stop remembering all the crap.” he stroked a hand from her cheek down to her neck. “ _That_ is not that bad though, when you are around.” 

“So would you prefer salmon, or something else for dinner?” he questioned. She smiled up at him and he leveled her a look. The idea that she had was evident, and the entire thing unsettled him he admitted to himself. How someone could stand for more than one moment in that entirely intimate position with himself. With little disgust to her nature of it, it unsettled him just how much she could enjoy such a matter. Spending so much time being called a monster, and having little to no touch… she turned in his lap bracing her arms around him as she rose up to kiss him. 

“You are upset.” she said. “Its okay. Will you tell me?” she asked him as she settled onto his lap. He debated quickly. 

“It has been on my mind for a long time.” he replied and she put her hands on his shoulders nodding and waiting. “How can you stand me?” Jill blinked, clearly confused. “Even before this. In Racoon.” he added. 

“I don’t… understand.” she drew just a little back. Thinking. 

“Before, when I was with Umbrella, and growing up I was touched very little. I was told it was because of a humans natural reaction to… me.” Jill’s face fell, and she drew back to him. “So how do you have no such reaction?” 

“Those bastards didn’t even hug you?” she asked him, anger clear in her voice. 

“No. I was only touched when it was necessary to feed or clean me.” he answered.

“Well no wonder you are the way you are.” she was still holding onto him. “Then that only makes me want to touch you more. But I think…” Jill paused thinking. “Well it was a fetish thing. I loved the idea of fucking my boss. Then when you… well liked my own… ah other kinks… I stayed because that was just perfect.” He smiled again hands on her hips and running up her back. 

“So you didn’t even think I was revolting.” Jill scoffed. 

“Maybe they only thought they didn’t like you because of the shit they did to you.” she answered him. It held logic that, and he quickly admitted the mental trouble of it was clearly irrational on his part. That they did these things on purpose. 

“I had always thought it was on purpose.” he decided to admit. 

“Probably.” he nodded. “They might have wanted that… detachment. Like serial killer stuff.” it made sense. “But they failed I think.” she kissed him and settled her rump down on his lap. “What do you think?” 

“I think I want to make love to you.” she laughed warmly. “I believe they failed in their intentions with me.” whatever would happen next. He had her, and he doubted there was even the most remote chance she would break out of the programing. 

  
  


**SOMETIME LATER**

  
  


Jill braced herself against the chilled wall of the ship. Albert moved forwards as she kept a lookout. He moved smoothly forwards as he cleared the room. There wasn’t a zombie inside and he pulled her in. Terragria was a complete failure and unlike Racoon there were likely no survivors. As of now the few escape boats had anything other than the dead. Jill knew that was because of the gas release of the virus. It was a far surer way to create a mass infection, it was like the difference between anthrax. From inhalation, to contact. “Clear.” He said and she went inside. 

“No sign of any living?” Jill asked him and he shook his head. “It serves Veltro right.” she said as he went through the room. Establishing a safe room that had access to the outside and then the ocean and the following transport vessel. In reality they weren’t even supposed to be there. The BSAA was not entirely clear, but after the fully American venture failed completely… Jill shook her head looking to the bunks. 

“It seems like they might have holed themselves up somewhere in the vessel.” Albert told her. “We will need to find them.”

“If we must.” she replied, and sighed looking out. “Any there is no sign of Chris either.” she added for effect. If he had been in the city after the satellite burned down the city he would be dead. None of the captured vessels had the living, and she doubted now Chris even entered the city at all. Nor was anywhere nearby. It figured that she was the only one trying to save people, doing the dirty work of trying to keep the world safe. 

“It appears that infected themselves.” Jill perked up and looked to Albert. 

“What do you mean?” they had been taking samples of the dead, to figure the specific strain of the virus used. He showed her his wrist, from his black suit, and a laser emitter on his wrist gave an overlay. It showed that she now knew was partly the t-virus and the abyss one. “Ah, I see.” Jill sighed. 

“They all have had the vaccine against the original. However with the abyss latched onto it, their immunity failed.” he explained. Flicking his wrist to shut off the overlay. 

“Well it's their own fault for being idiots.” He smiled. “What about you and I, we’ve not encountered the abyss one just yet.” 

“No, but the mutations in my body will prevent it, and since now you have… her grafted.” he paused and she grimaced. Jill didn’t enjoy the thought of requiring a bone marrow transplant without a true reason for it. “Anna will be protecting you via her own immunity.” he finished, touching her shoulder. It wasn’t the sole thing now, but the rest unsettled her more to think on it. So she didn’t think of it, and refused the thoughts to surface. There was a time and place to consider the terrible thing, but here and now wasn’t. 

“Can we create a cure for it?” she asked him and he frowned. 

“So far as I have seen the abyss version is far too volatile to use.” Jill nodded. “Are you ready to move out?” she nodded and checked herself. A bulletproof vest, and a bite proof jumpsuit. Thick neck cover and a helmet. He was without such things, but then considering she was still pregnant at this point, he took the extra protection in going along. She followed him into the large boat, looking at the various zombies. They all looked the same to her, and worst of all were the hunters who were able to make it aboard. 

The new ones could be now wandering the ocean, infecting, breeding, and destroying the planet. If there were survivors. There wouldn’t be for very long if she had a say. Going through the ship Jill saw signs that someone else had been there, maybe briefly, as there were signs afterwards that a fully human person had passed through the infected. She didn’t jump at shadows, she stayed nearby Albert. With Chris, he’d go off half cocked randomly into the ship, leaving her to fend for herself most of the time. 

So much for the competence that he saw her having, but she’d rather not have several near death experiences. She could never count how many times that has happened and all she needed was someone there. Barry had saved her life more than Chris ever could, and she was sure Chris never thought about just why she was so willing to call on him. Or why she was now with Wesker. The two of them cleared another section, not firing a single shot. It wasn’t really needed, not yet anyways. Jill heard a distant hunter, she knew they were on the ship, and was ready for them. 

Wesker handed her a journal, and she stared at it as they were in another small room. Not that she felt the need to rest just yet. _‘The mission was a success! We have successfully created hell upon Terragriga! Those masses have now almost been eradicated, and those fools at the FBC couldn’t even begin to stall this hell.’_ she read. _‘Norman we will follow you to the last! The world shall finally know peace.’_ she read. 

“It sounds like a cult.” Jill said reading. The rest was mostly about the person's day ending in them hiding in the room from the contaminated others. The room stank with his corpse, an old bullet wound in the mans head. The very final lines were stained with blood and water, maybe tears, begging Norman for help. 

“It very well might be.” Albert added, Jill blinked down to a small screen on the bottom right of her vision. Albert held up his hand as they listened to a helicopter. 

“That is military.” Jill told him, the larger sound of the rotors, more heavy duty and less of a high pitched whine. Her and him had been dropped off by a private one, dropped in the ship in an effort to find anything that could help. Mostly collect samples of the Abyss-T virus to try to find a cure, as it was told. However their own plan was to find whoever it was that caused this and kill them. 

“Should we stay here for the moment?” he asked her, Jill looked to the corpse, and watched as he gave a short smile. “Another place.” 

“Yes,” she said shortly. “I think,” Jill glanced towards a fire escape map, there was another map she could bring up, that could be overlaid in the helmet. Jill pointed to a small suite. “Here.” he examined the suite. “These rooms we passed, they held nothing but food storage remember? If the military is passing through they won’t expect anyone in there. It will provide a lot of cover, and it has four exits.” 

“I do like it more than this one.” he stated, it only had one exit, two if you counted the sealed window. They moved quickly, backtracking, it was a good thing that they fired very few shots, and they truly didn’t try to destroy the walking dead. They made it long before the military, more than likely the FBC started on the level they were on, staying behind several stacks of boxes filled with canned goods. She was bored waiting, keeping an ear out for Chris. The chatter was on a small channel and she didn’t hear Chris’s voice. 

“Clear.” Jill and Wesker sat behind a crate, the group didn’t even enter the room, as they shut the door they used to look inside of it. Heading off. Wesker stood first, heading to the door and settled by it as she waited. They moved on, never thinking anyone was living on the ship anymore. 

“They are moving to the sunken portion.” Albert said. They kept away from that part so far, its where they had tracked the hunter BOWS. 

“Good, let them take out the Hunters.” Jill stood the low speech would barely be heard if anyone was listening. They both had earpieces that would let them communicate, Wesker tilted his head to her, blocking the door just for a little extra insurance. There was no dead here, with all the doors that had been open, closed once they got there, the dead had left the room. This left them safe, and with the doors closed the group that came in had little reason to examine the room. They weren’t there for anything dead. 

Finally coming back next to her he stood as she settled down on the ground listening to radio chatter. A few gunshots, sounding hollow as they rang through the ship. “Did I tell you yet you look sexy in the outfit?” Jill commented. There was a few screams coming through the chatter, a few of the men there had encountered a hunter. Panic, untrained, or half trained. Jill could laugh at it. Albert looked down at her, he had the same kind of overlay in her helmet in a pair of thick sunglasses on his face. 

“You can think of that in this place?” he asked her and she made a short chuckle. 

“I can always be thinking of it.” she commented. He smiled, and she stood brushing off her rump to settle right next to him. Still majorly hidden they listened for a moment longer of the soldiers retreating to regroup. They counted off three losses, Jill rolled her eyes. “Idiots.”

“They were obviously not briefed well.” she slid closer to him, and she could feel him shift. “You truly want to?” he raised his arm, bringing her closer to him. “Here?” 

“What else is going to happen for the next hour?” she made a vague gesture. The men had regrouped and were resting at the moment, there would be no medical evac, and the most wounded of them was begging for help. She could ignore it, or change it, but he slowly turned her around, having her face to the large wooden crate. Caging her between the crate and himself as his hands went to her front. 

“Are you sure?” he whispered in her ear, she pressed her rump into his crotch nodding. He took one of each of her hands and placed it on the edge of the crate. She gripped the edge as they left her arms, and headed down her front. Getting into and out of the suit was a chore, almost like a wetsuit, but it had a long zipper from her neck all the way around down and and around to her rump and ending just at the small of her back. With two different zippers, that would allow her to have an opening to use the restroom, she tensed feeling his hand on the lower zipper as he breathed in the small opening that would show bare skin at her neck. 

“God yes I’m sure.” she told him and shivered as he opened up the zipper slowly, it was the little part of her that wasn’t protected. What might be worse was the lack of underwear which he didn't know about until he touched her. He tsked at her, but she felt his smile as he nose the back of her neck. "Find something you like?"

"Am I going to have to watch you dress for the day from now on?" He asked mildly fingers slowly drawing the outside of her slit. She gave a shiver waiting, his hand moved to her rump. "Jill?"

"I think I would like that." She answered as he fondled her through the suit. HeHe made a small chuckle hands leaving her for a moment. She heard the shuffled Zipper, the movement of fabric, and smiled as she felt him slowly enter her. He was slow, making sure the noises she’d make were muffled in time to the building climax. His movements to her were tortuous, she’d have preferred a rough rushed push. “Ahh, why slow?” she begged, one particular slow push, she heard him chuckle. 

“You are being bad. Asking this here.” he replied. Jill bit back a groan, trying to coax him by moving her hips. He pushed into her further pinning her more closely to the crate. Now she could barely push back against the slow intimate press of their bodies. One hand came down, making a swirling motion around her clit. “Red?” he called, and she straightened. 

“Yes sir.” the Red Queen responded. 

“Have you gotten access to the cameras?” Jill scowled, and hissed in a breath. 

“I have.” the queen replied before Jill could snap, and in the bottom right played out several feeds. Starting from when the other men came in and started to encounter the BOW’s in the ship. 

“Please…” Jill begged, not really looking at the image as he slightly increased the pace. Now growing in pace Jill completely forgot the slightly odd occurrence. Watching passively as the idiots practically ran into a hunter half submerged. The beast was plainly evident, the glow of its eyes reflecting in the lights on their guns. By the time she came the hunter had ripped off the leg of one and they were screaming wordlessly, firing randomly. Only killing the hunter more by accident then skill. Panting she leaned back into him shuddering in the aftermath. 

“What… what was the video for?” she asked him. 

“Because you decided to want this here.” he told her easily. Jill relaxed as he pulled out one arm keeping her upright as he pulled out, kissing her randomly. Soothed, she let it go, it really didn’t matter to her anyway. Idiots getting themselves killed and severely wounded, she’d have done so much better. He zipped her up and she scowled again turning around once he was done. 

“Just the once?” she asked him, she wanted to kiss him. With the helmet it wasn’t possible. 

“If you wait for me in the safe room while I deal with the rest of this.” he added her her and cocked his head. The soldiers were moving out as she thought. 

“I don’t want to see you hurt.” Jill told him and one of the most honest smiles she had seen took his face. 

“I doubt they are expecting anything even close to me.” She touched his cheeks, and nodded. “I’ll take you there, we can stay in contact.” he touched the glasses. “Remember to keep the door barred and keep yourself ready.” 

“Oh believe me, I want to be fully ready, I’ve never been on a cruise before.” there was a shudder, the ship further settling underwater. It was caught on a reef, maybe a part of the now sterilized utopia. It didn’t matter as he gave her a look, they navigated around the crates, heading out of a door. 

“Its sinking.” Jill scoffed. 

“I take that as a bonus. It was already sinking when I got here, if I got on a non-sinking cruise ship it would probably have a nuke on it with my luck.” he chuckled with her, quiet as they made the safe room. Inside her rose his hands, unlatching the helmet for a moment to kiss her. 

“I’ll be back shortly.” he promised. Jill had little fear for herself, knowing she was well protected. Him however, she didn’t want to lose. Settling in, she looked over a short shotgun. Keeping a eye on the camera feed, if Chris was here, then she would see him. The cameras only flicked to another feed when Albert changed it, requesting it via blinks in morse code, or when the Red Queen saw something interesting. Watching him move through the ship made her squirm, waiting for him to come back and make love to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest the whole Terragria thing and the timeline there confuses the hell out of me. Its like a full year between the city's destruction and Jill/chris going to the ships. Which is just so freaking absurd to be honest. So its just about a week after the city has been destroyed. Jill is wearing what she does in RE5.


End file.
